A Loveless World
by ebtitel
Summary: Lennon grew up with Daryl Dixon and they had always been inseparable. She has always loved him, but is not sure if he feels the same way. Will she find out? Later on she meets the leader of the Saviors Negan and has mixed feelings about him. Find out what happens with Lennon on her crazy and confusing adventure!
1. You Have got to be Kidding Me

A young woman looks at her reflection in a mirror. She's taking her long, blonde hair and throwing it into a messy bun. She then pinches her pale cheeks and slaps them a few times to give them some color.

"Hmm.."

She sighs, unsatisfied by how quickly the color rushes from her cheeks. She looks straight into her dark blue eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

"Damn Lennon, you ready yet?! This is the apocalypse, not some fancy dinner or somethin'!"

"Yes sir, I am bright eyed and bushy tailed!" She said grabbing the man's shoulders and giving them a good squeeze.

He looked up at her with his unkempt brown hair that hung in his eyes and shook his head. He was always so serious.

"Come on, we should have already been out in the woods tracking!"

"Boy, I know! Less talk and more walking comrade!" She said swinging her arms as she marched out.

He cracked a grin and began chuckling.

"Damnit Lennon, just be glad I love ya kid, or I'd kick your ass!"

As they were out in the woods on the trail of what looked like a deer, Lennon was bickering with Daryl. They had had this argument multiple times, that she wasn't a kid because she was 27 and how he needed to stop calling her kid. Sure he looked after her a lot when they were growing up, but she still hated it.

"….you just need to stop referring to me as kid, I _hate_ it." She said quietly.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry not shut your mouth or we're not going to come back with anything!" Said Daryl lightly hitting his shoulder into Lennon's.

Lennon smiled at him and quickly stuck her tongue out. _Ok, so maybe I so deserve that awful nickname_. She thought stepping over a branch. As she looked up, there in their line of vision was a big buck. Lennon motioned to Daryl, who had his cross bow help up and pointing at the animal. She had a rifle and hunting knife on her, but wanted to keep things quiet.

 _Swoosh_

The arrow went flying and hit the deer square in the head. He hit the floor and Daryl and Lennon ran over.

"Nice one comrade!" She said jokingly.

Daryl looked up at her with a big ol' grin on his face

"You do the honors kid!" He said with a menacing smile.

"UGH!" Lennon said grabbing the hunting knife from her belt.

She eviscerated the buck and Daryl slung its lifeless body over his shoulders, leading the way back to Alexandria. Lennon sighed, following him while admiring his toned arms and back. She bit her lip when she got to his toned ass. The man that she had loved all her life that helped raise her and grow up with her would always look at her as a _kid_ and nothing more. Lennon could feel her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach.

"You comin'?"

"Huh? Yeah!" Lennon said joining Daryl's side.

"You ok?" He grunted adjusting the buck.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…"

"Uh-oh." He said teasingly.

"Hey!" Lennon said lightly punching his arm.

"Woah!" He said pretending to loose balance. "If I were to lose this everyone would hate you!"

Daryl was only ever like this with Lennon. Most people knew him for being reserved and quiet. If he was really comfortable with you though he was funny and enjoyed conversation of any kind. I know, Daryl Dixon?! Yeah right.

"Really though," He said clearing his throat. "You seem to be thinking a good amount about somethin' lately."

"Just…love I guess?" Said Lennon her face beating red and pulling on the sleeves of her jean jacket. "What do you think of having a relationship during the apocalypse?"

"I mean it works for some people, but for someone like me? No way." He said as they got closer to Alexandria. "Why do you ask? You thinkin' about Spencer?"

 _Spencer_ _Monroe_. He had been trying to pursue Lennon for some time, but she just wasn't into him. Sure, he was very handsome and had an alright personality, but Lennon didn't like how cocky he was.

"Oh yes, of course the love of my life." She said in a robotic voice.

Daryl chuckled.

"He is a cocky son of a bitch, but he sure does like you." He said ducking under a branch and walking towards the gate of Alexandria.

"What, so I should settle for him?! I think not!"

"No need to get all riled up. It's just, I definitely can see you finding love Lennon and it will happen…you romantic." He said flashing a grin.

Lennon shook her head, frustrated and walked past Daryl through the gates.

"Hey Lennon!" Spencer chimed.

 _Ugh, just who I want to see._ Lennon thought grinding her teeth.

"Hey Spence!" She said forcing a smile.

"Daryl." Spencer said nodding his head.

"Hmph…" Daryl said quickly walking by and throwing the deer down far away from where Spencer and Lennon were.

"I just don't get that guy…" Spencer said shaking his head.

"A lot of people don't, but trust me he's great." She said with tight fists.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to…."

"No Spencer…" Lennon said as she began to walk away.

"Come on Lennon, can't you just give me _one_ chance. I swear you won't regret it."

Lennon looked over to see Daryl prepping the buck. _Ok, I'll never have a chance with him…so maybe I should give this guy a chance._ She thought looking back to Spencer, into his big, brown puppy dog eyes.

Lennon sighed, "Fine Spence. It better be the best damn date of my life though." She said cracking a small smile.

Spencer had a huge, dumb grin on his face.

"Yeah?! Seriously?! O-ok, come by my place at 6 for dinner."

"Ok….I'll bring dessert." Lennon said with a more genuine smile.

"G-great, I'll see you then!" He said waving to her as she walked off.

Lennon walked over to Daryl and began helping him.

"What's that clown smiling about?" He said looking up to her

"I said I'd have dinner with him."

"What?! I thought you said you weren't interested in him." There was a slight tinge of annoyance to his voice, and he got a little rougher with the deer meat.

"You said to give him a chance!"

"Not with _him_ … you know just forget about it."

"I don't get-" "Lennon just _drop it_ , ok?! Go get started with the hide."

"Fine, like I'd want to be around you when you're in such a shit mood!" She said storming off. She sat on the porch to where she and Daryl stayed and began working on the hide. _Who the hell does he think he is? And why is he so mad?! He was the one who suggested it in the first place!_ She angrily thought. _Wait, what if…no don't go there Lennon._

She looked up at the man she longed for, as he roughly wrapped the deer meat up.

"Shit!" She said looking at her cracked watch. She was in such deep thought that it was already 5:00. She rushed into the house to get ready for her date with Spencer Monroe.


	2. A Second Chance

Lennon ran upstairs and threw her trusty jean jacket on her bed. She peeled her clothes off and jumped into the shower. Dirt and blood went down the drain as she scrubbed her body. She was slender, and had been all her life, and had a nice figure. She jumped out of the shower, dried off and threw her wet hair up into a towel. She walked into her room and grabbed a pair of clean, black laced panties. _Thank God I did laundry yesterday._ She thought as she slid them on. She put a pair of black skinny jeans on that had tears in the knees, and then a black bra on. _What shirt should I wear? As if I have that much to choose from_ , she thought looking through the drawer of her and Daryl's clothes.

Since the apocalypse, she and Daryl always slept in the same bed, well that is after an incident where someone tried raping her. If she slept alone she would have vivid nightmares of the event, but with him around she felt safe.

"Good enough." She said grabbing a black top with a ribcage design on it and torn sleeves.

Throwing it on she grabbed some old mascara she had found a while back and applied a small amount. She took the towel off of her head, brush her hair out and roughed it up a bit, then threw some socks on and her boots.

"La piece de resistance!" She said throwing her jean jacket that was covered in patches and pins on. She smiled and ran downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing some cookies she had made yesterday. Just as she was about to grab the door handle Daryl walked in.

He looked at her wide eyed….and was he blushing?! _No._ Lennon thought quickly looking down at her shoes. She could feel her face turning bright red.

"Sorry." He mumbled walking past her and began walking up the stairs.

"Bye Daryl…" She said as she was closing the door. "Bye."

It felt as if her heart was aching as she walked down the steps. If he was being such a baby about the whole situation that had to be saying something! Obviously he had some type of feelings towards Lennon. She took a deep breath and walked over to Spencer's. She resentfully knocked on the door.

"Hey Lennon, come on in!" He said drying his hands with a towel.

Lennon stepped in, immediately being hit by a wonderful aroma.

"Oh man Spence, what are you making?" She asked, her mouthwatering.

"Just spaghetti with deer meatballs and homemade garlic bread, nothing too fancy." He said taking the plate of cookies.

"These look great." "They're my famous cowboy cookies." She said smiling and removing her jacket.

Spencer was indeed very handsome. He was wearing a button up shirt, with some nice, form fitting jeans.

"Shall we eat?" He asked smiling.

"Y-yeah." Lennon said smiling shyly and tucking a piece on her hair behind her ear. _Ok Lennon, pull it together. We've always known this guy was handsome with an oh so beautiful smile, we're just getting desperate here._

Spencer pulled a chair out for her and she sat down.

"This looks great Spencer!" She said as he served her some spaghetti.

"Thank Lennon, I hope it tastes as good as it looks." He said smiling sheepishly.

The evening went a lot better than Lennon had expected. Underneath Spencer's douchey exterior, was a genuinely nice guy. And on top of that he was one hell of a cook. They had just finished up talking about what they did in the past.

"Yeah, I could never imagine doing anything else. I love animals and helping them, thus the whole vet tech thing." At this point they were sitting on a couch, having dessert while a fire burned.

"That's awesome, how about your family?" He asked eagerly.

Lennon could feel her stomach know up. She didn't like talking about her childhood. People normally felt bad after hearing the story, and she hated when people would pity her.

"The beginning of my life was pretty plush. People would look at my family and think we were perfect, but that was not the case. My dad was an alcoholic and would mentally and physically abuse my mom and me. That then led her to drugs and cheating on him and it was just a messy situation. I remember some things, but I was pretty young so can't recall everything. Someone had figured out what was going on and called CPS, so I went and lived with my Aunt. She lived on a little farm in a poorer part of town with my uncle, but man were they awesome. That's when I met Daryl and after that we were inseparable." Lennon said smiling. She normally didn't open up so easily to people, but there was something about Spencer.

"Man, I'm so sorry about your parents. I'm glad your aunt and uncle were there to take you in. And now I know why you are so protective of Daryl. He's like a big brother to you." Spencer said looking into Lennon's eyes. His eyes were very expressive, and at that moment were showing concern.

"Thanks Spence. Yeah, no one understands him like me, and vice versa, he's very special to me."

"That totally makes sense." Spencer said putting an arm around Lennon. _Now this is nice._ She thought leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Spencer?" Lennon said looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I had always been a bitch to you. I pre judged you which is totally un-cool. I'm glad I agreed to this." She said looking down and pulling at some fabric from the hole of her jeans.

"It's fine. I get that a lot, I guess because of how I look? And how I carry myself sometimes."

"Well I'm just glad that you were so persistent, I guess you know what you want." She said smiling at him.

He chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. Lennon sat up, it was already midnight!

"I better get home, thanks so much again!" She said putting her jacket on.

"Yeah anytime, maybe next week we could do something?" He said grabbing the door for her.

"Absolutely! Night Spence!" Lennon quickly kissed his cheek and rushed out.

"N-night Lennon!" Yelped a flustered voice.

Lennon laughed and headed home. She got in and kicked her boots off. _Maybe I can move on from Daryl._ She smiled, walking up stairs.

She got up to her bedroom, and there was Daryl sound asleep. The moon was shining through the window and hit him perfectly. Biting her lip she took off her bra and pants and threw some shorts on. She crawled into bed and faced her back towards Daryl.

"Hmm? How was the date?" He asked stretching.

Lennon turned to face him. "It was alright, he's a cool guy." She didn't want to say too much since she didn't feel like fighting so late.

"Mm. The search of love for Lennon Smith continues." He said as a smile cracked on his face.

"Shut up Daryl!" She said throwing her pillow at his face.

"Hey! You're not gettin' your pillow back now." "Seriously dude, come on!" Lennon said climbing on top of him and grabbing it. "No way." "Uh, yes, I will tickle you to death!" She said moving her hands to his stomach.

"Damn, you know all my weaknesses, not fair!" He said letting go of her pillow.

He had his hands placed on her hips and looked up at her. Lennon smiled at him and felt something large and hard between her legs. It was Daryl's dick. She could feel her cheeks flush, and became very wet.

"Shit, sorry!" Daryl said throwing her off him.

"I-It's ok, it's natural." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, but still I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

"Daryl…I-I…I mean we should get some sleep." She said disappointingly.

"Yeah…"

 _Well this totally undo's any feelings I felt with Spencer._ She thought hugging her pillow and frustrated.

She had her back facing him and was very worked up after that whole event. She squeezed her thighs together.

"I-I'm going to go get something to eat downstairs." _Thank God!_

"K."

Daryl got up and went downstairs. Lennon laid on her back and began pinching her nipples. She had gotten them pierced in her teen years so was playing with the bars. She moved her hands down her stomach and slipped them past her lacey panties. She played with her clitoris and began to quietly moan. She then slid two fingers in and out of her hot, wet mound and was rocking back and forth. She thought about his big, hard dick between her legs and almost came instantly.

"Mmm Daryl!"

She said thrusting forward one last time and coming all over her fingers. She lay there, panting, but glad to be relieved of that sexual tension.

She got up, washed her hands and was heading back to the room when she could hear someone grunting..moaning..both? _No way!_ She thought sneaking downstairs. Daryl was sitting on the couch, with his hands down his pants.

"Oh shit, I'm coming!"

Lennon could tell that he thrusted up ward and then melted into the couch. ___Shit, now I'm all hot and bothered again!_ She thought as she watched him relax.

She went back to bed with a huge smile on her face. She could hear him coming upstairs so pretended to be asleep. Daryl crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Lennon's waist. She almost let out a little gasp but caught herself. He then rested his head on her shoulder and they both quickly fell asleep.


	3. I Can't see Me Loving Nobody but You

Lennon woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running. She stretched and loudly yawned. She jumped out of bed and undressed. She put some clean underwear on and some dark blue jeans. She grabbed an old band shirt that was her uncle's.

"Where is my bra?" She mumbled moving a few pieces of clothes off the ground. No luck. She straightened out and did one more big stretch.

"Shit! Lennon!" Daryl said stumbling out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Daryl!" She said quickly moving her hands up to cover her breasts.

"Didn't you hear me coming out?" He said through closed doors.

"No, I was looking for my bra…ah here it is!" She said grabbing it from the door handle.

"You gotta pay more attention, kid!"

Lennon rolled her eyes as threw her shirt on.

"I'm decent now sir." She said sarcastically.

He came back out and began rummaging through the drawer. _God, he is so handsome. He basically has the body of a Greek God._ She thought with a devouring look.

"You've never seen a lovelier pair of tits, eh?" She said jokingly flopping on the bed.

Daryl awkwardly laughed. "Come on, I need to get dressed." He said not wanting to face her.

"What are you hiding?"

"Just shut it, ok? If you don't need the bathroom just leave."

"Fine…" _What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so weird?_

Lennon brushed out her messy hair and pulled half of it up to give her a nice little poof and brushed her bangs out one last time. She then brushed her teeth and could hear Daryl go downstairs. She grabbed a pair of socks and joined him.

Breakfast was very awkward. _Is this how things are always going to be now because of last night?_ She thought rinsing her bowl out and looking at Daryl.

"Hey, uh, Lennon I'm goin' on a run with Rick and Glenn today so you're on your own." He said while putting his boots on.

"How will I ever manage on my own?" She said holding the back of her hand to her forward.

"Hm, see ya."

The door shut behind him, leaving Lennon in confusion. _What the literal fuck? He's treating me like he treats everyone else around here._ She thought pulling on her boots.

She grabbed her hunting knife and headed out the door.

"Hey Len!"

"Oh hey Spence, how goes it this fine morning?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Great…now that I got to see you." He said blushing and rubbing his neck.

Lennon could feel herself turning bright red as they walked by Daryl, Rick and Glen.

"Hey, Lennon you want to join us today?" Rick asked.

She looked over at Daryl whose eyes quickly hit the floor.

"Yeah, come on!" Glenn said encouragingly.

"I think I'll pass, thanks though!" She said smiling.

"How about you Spencer?" Said Rick.

"We don't need him. We can handle this on our own Rick." Daryl said without hesitation.

"The more the merri-" "No! If he goes I'll be stayin'" He said cutting Rick off.

"Ok, ok, fine Daryl. Sorry Spencer." Said Rick.

You could literally cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick. Spencer just awkwardly smiled and waved good bye. Lennon gave Daryl the death stare, and said bye to Glen and Rick and caught up with Spencer.

"Hey wait up! My little legs can't keep up with you!" She said running up to Spencer.

"What's his deal? I've never done anything to him." He said with annoyance.

"Just ignore him, he's in a mood today."

Spencer stopped and looked at her. "Ever since yesterday, when I asked you out?"

"Y-yeah, so?" "I think he has feelings for you Lennon. He's jealous." Spencer said beginning to walk.

"Yeah right. He's never shown any interest in me."

"Well now that someone is pursing you he realizes what he's missing out on." He said smiling kindly at her. _Oh please._ She thought shaking her head.

"Anyway, I'm going to the pantry to grab a few things. See you later?" He said.

"Yeah, see you around pretty boy!" She said laughing.

"Hey! Just be glad he didn't scare me off, I'll fight for you Lennon Smith!" He yelled as she walked towards the gates. She just smiled and shook her head.

 _Need to clear my head._ She thought as she headed away from Alexandria. She had this secret place she liked to go to in times like these. It was a green and flourished meadow that only her and of course Daryl knew about. It was a ten minute walk from Alexandria. Lennon crouched down dodging some branches and crawled out to an opening. She found her favorite spot and had a seat.

 _I like Spencer, but love Daryl. I need to talk to him, but can't use Spencer as a backup._ She thought pulling up a few pieces of grass. _Even if Daryl says he doesn't have feelings for me, I need to be fair to Spencer. I'll talk to him before Daryl and let him know._ She sighed and laid on her back looking up at the sky. She could hear wrestling in the trees and sat up. There were a few walkers. She grabbed her hunting knife and quickly took them out.

"Stay out of my little slice of paradise you dumb mother…"

She could hear someone talking, the voice was not familiar. She climbed up a tree and hid.

"That dumb prick Rick should have never messed with us." A deep, smooth voice snarled.

"He's not going to know what hit him." Another voice chimed in.

 _How does this guy know about Rick?!_ She thought peering through the trees. She could see a tall man with a bat wrapped in barbed wire propped upon his shoulder. That's all she could really see. _Shit, that has to be the legendary Negan. We killed a large amount of his men, so now he's looking for revenge._ She thought feeling sick to her stomach.

"Trust me, we _will_ find that mother fucker!" He said sauntering into the woods. Lennon sat in the tree, frozen. She had to be sure it was safe for her to go down and tell Rick. They were in some deep shit. She waited about an hour and jumped down. She ran back to Alexandria, knowing that Rick wasn't back yet.

"Hey! You ok? You're as pale as a ghost." Spencer said looking at Lennon worriedly.

"I-I'm fine. I actually need to talk to you." She said sitting on the porch to his house.

Lennon took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "I know what you're going to say, no need to explain. I can tell that he loves you and you love him, so why would you waste your time on me?"

She looked at Spencer stunned and speechless, trying to find words. "I-I really do like you Spencer and you're an amazing guy, but I do love Daryl and I need to find out if he feels the same, I can't string you along." She said rubbing her forehead.

Spencer softly laughed. _Seriously?! What's this guys' problem, I'm trying to be serious and he's laughing?!_ She looked at him, rage in her eyes.

"Woah, Lennon, calm down. I'm laughing because it's so obvious that he loves you. Why wouldn't he? You're absolutely beautiful and have a great personality, which is rare to find both traits in a person." He said smiling.

"Damn, why are you so perfect?" Lennon said calming down. "I'm sorry." She said hanging her head down.

"Well you can feel sorry for me for a second, but that's it."

She looked him in the eyes and could see disappointment and sorrow. She squeezed his leg and began heading home.

"Hey, don't be a stranger though!" He said. Lennon flashed him a smile.

Yesterday had been a long day and she hadn't gotten much sleep so she went to her room, took her bra and pants off and once she hit her bed she knocked out.

She woke up to the sound of the door shutting. She picked her watch up and it had been a few hours.

"Ugh." She groaned throwing the covers over her head.

"Lennon, you awake?" Daryl asked sitting at the edge of the bed. She sat up.

"I am now." She said pouting. He just laughed and shook his head.

She watched him as he took his shoes and socks off and pulled his shirt off, leaving him with his jeans on.

"Why do ya always look at me like that?" He asked throwing his dirty shirt at her face.

"Hey man! Peace, love and happiness!" She said giggling.

"Sorry for bein' such a jerk today." He said lifting the covers and getting close to Lennon.

Her heart began to flutter. They were facing each other and he placed his hand on her hip pulling her closer to him.

"Why did you act like that?" She asked looking into his grey eyes. She felt like mush, melting into his strong embrace.

"I-I…it's complicated."

"It can't be that complicated." She said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"It is…you know we grew up together and I use to think of you as a little sister..but lately…"

"What?" "Seeing you with Spencer, it's been driving me crazy, and last night….man!" He said rolling on his back and throwing his arms up.

"I told Spencer that I wasn't interested in him."

"Shit, cause of what I did?" He said facing Lennon again.

"No, because I love you Daryl Dixon." _Holy shit, did I just say that?! I feel like a million pound weight has been lifted off my chest!_

His eyes were huge and he broke out into a huge, goofy grin.

"I love you too Lennon."

He pulled her close to him where their lips met. He slid his tongue into Lennon's mouth and positioned himself on top of her. Lennon ran her hands through his messy hair, down his neck to his muscular back. He kissed her neck causing her to gasp, and ran his hands up and down her body.

"Mmm, Daryl!" She moaned.

She grinded her hips with his, causing him to groan and become very hard. Lennon got on top of him and removed her bra, revealing her large, perky breasts.

"God damn Lennon, I don't know how long I can last." He said cupping her breasts into his hands. Even though it didn't seem possible he became more erect. Lennon smiled at him as he took her breast into his mouth and began to nibble and trace circles around her nipple.

"Oh God!" _I don't know if I'll last much longer_. She thought thrusting her pelvis into his.

"Fuck!" He said removing his mouth from her nipple.

She began kissing him and worked on getting his jeans unbuttoned. As soon as she did he kicked them off. She then ran her hands beneath his briefs. She grabbed his large shaft and began to stroke it. He was in complete ecstasy and he rocked his hips forward. Lennon stopped and kicked her underwear off.

"You are so gorgeous." Daryl said admiring her. She blushed and tried getting on top of him but he flipped her onto her back.

"Hey!" She panted.

He smiled and ran his hands down to her wet mound. He teased her clitoris and she tried to hold screams in.

"Oh God Daryl, don't stop!" And at that he did.

"Hey, what the hell?!" She complained as he slid his briefs off.

"Now you know how I feel." He said smirking.

Lennon laughed and he lay on top of her, showering her with kisses. His engorged dick was rubbing between the lips on her sweet mound, causing her to moan loudly.

"Please Daryl!" She begged, pulling away from a kiss.

She felt his dick enter her tight walls and she gasped.

"You ok?" He said grunting.

"Go!"

He kissed her and thrusted forward. Lennon moaned loudly as he moved in and out, her walls tightening around his dick with each thrust.

"Fuck baby, I'm coming!" He said moving faster.

"Oh my God, I'm coming Daryl, I'm coming!" She said wrapping her legs around his waist.

Lennon was in complete paradise as they both came together. Her whole body was tingling ad Daryl lay on top of her, heavily breathing. He gently kissed her on the lips and lay next to her, spooning her. She listened to him breath, which made her very relaxed.

"I love you Lennon." He softly whispered in her ears.

Electricity ran through her body, and she got goosebumps. She never thought this day would come, but it finally did, and God did it feel perfect.

"I love you too Daryl." She said smiling and closing her eyes.


	4. You Really Got A Hold On Me

Lennon woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile. _Last night was a dream come true._ She thought running her hand through her hair. She could hear the shower running and got out of bed.

She opened the bathroom door, still completely naked from the night before and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Shit Lennon!" A startled, naked Daryl yelped.

"Haha, sorry! Room for one more?" She said smirking.

"Oh you know it." Daryl said holding his hand out with a mischievous grin on his face.

Lennon took his hand, and slid nearly falling, but Daryl grabbed her waist and pulled her closely to him.

"I'm so happy last night finally happened." Lennon whispered as she rested her forehead on Daryl's. He wiped the running water from her face and kissed her softly. She ran her hands through his wet hair and wrapped her arms around his neck, but suddenly pulled away.

"Fuck, I _need_ to tell Rick something, I totally forgot about yesterday!" She said jumping out and grabbing a towel.

"What is it?" Said Daryl totally baffled as he turned the water off.

"Shit, shit, shit! Yesterday when I was out I almost ran into Negan! I hid in a tree and he was talking about how he was going to fuck Rick up!" She said smelling a shirt she had picked up off the ground and throwing it on.

" _Negan?_ How could you forget that?"

"I had a lot of things on my mind, but that should have been priority! God, I'm so stupid!" She said slipping her boots on.

"Hey, last thing you are is stupid, c'mon, you have to tell the others."

The both of them raced down stairs and quickly arrived at Rick's door. He opened it looking very confused. Lennon told him what she had heard yesterday. Michonne and Carl were there as well, not showing much expression.

"Damnit!" Rick mumbled while rubbing the temples of his head.

"We can take him on though, right dad?" Asked Carl.

"I-I don't know son, he has a pretty large group and they may have been scoping out the area, getting to know our territory."

"Maybe they were just wandering?" Lennon said hopefully.

"I wish that was the case, but I don't think it is. Negan is a nasty man." Rick said shaking his head.

"We'll need to be prepared if anything does happen, find more weapons and such." Michonne said.

"Unfortunately I think that's the best we can do. We're sittin' ducks." Said Daryl. He grabbed Lennon's hand and squeezed it.

"There's no point in leaving, he'll find us no matter what." Lennon said lowering her head.

"I say let's leave now and scavenge for some weapons." Rick said standing up.

Lennon, Daryl, Michonne and Carl nodded in agreement.

"Carl, stay here with Judith."

"But Dad…"

Rick shot him a dirty look and Carl rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Daryl and Lennon had _finally_ found a place they hadn't explored before. They split up into groups of two. It was an old super mall. They knew there wasn't much of a chance finding guns there, but they had to look.

Lennon and Daryl walked up the stairs of an elevator talking about how they both never cared much for the mall or shopping in general. Lennon had always gone to second hand stores and had a good eye for fashion, but couldn't stand crowds.

"Nothing on this floor." Daryl said shaking his head in disappointment. They were standing next to a lingerie store.

"Hey, I could use a new bra!" Lennon said walking in.

"Lennon, c'mon!"

"It may be fun!" She said pulling Daryl's hand.

He just grunted and she grabbed a few things. She grabbed a light blue, laced bra with a matching thong and quickly threw it on. _Man, I haven't worn one of these in forever._ She thought adjusting it.

"Lennon, we should probably meet…"

She stepped out and Daryl's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What do you think?" She said spinning around once.

"God damn." Lennon blushed and could see the bulge in his pants grow.

"Want to come into the fitting room and have some fun?" She asked grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He just nodded.

She sat him on the small bench in the fitting room and straddled him and they began to intensely kiss. Lennon unbuttoned Daryl's shirt and ran her hands from his chest to pelvis. He groaned in absolute pleasure. She smiled biting his lip.

He unhooked her bra and massaged her breasts.

"Daryl!" She moaned rubbing up against his erect dick.

She unzipped his pants and grabbed his dick, pulling it out of his briefs and pants.

"Oh man, Lennon!" He shuttered.

They continued kissing, and she slid her thong to the side and slowly slid Daryl's dick into her tight, wet mound.

"Mmm, baby!" She said throwing her head back, going up and down.

She could feel herself getting close to climax as she rode his hard dick.

"God Lennon!" Daryl said thrusting upward.

"Mmmmm!" She said as they both came at the same time.

Lennon sat on top of Daryl as she tried to catch her breath.

"You are amazing Lennon." He said cupping her face in his hands and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I know!" She said getting off of him and winking.

Suddenly they could hear yelling close by. They both threw their clothes on and ran towards the noise.

"Help, please!" Yelled an unfamiliar face that was surrounded by a hoard. Lennon grabbed her hunting knife and began stabbing walkers in the head. Daryl began shooting at some while Michonne, Glen and Rick joined in.

"Shit!" Glen said struggling with one of the walkers.

Its head flew off as Michonne's katana glided through it.

The women they were helping was struggling. Her small knife had gotten stuck in a walkers' skull. Lennon quickly stabbed it in the head and it dropped to the ground.

"You ok?" She asked as the rest of the group finished with a few stragglers.

"Y-yeah." She said tremoring. She was covered in blood.

"Were you bit?" Lennon asked.

"N-n-no. My-my husband." She said as tears rolled down her face. She was looking at a walker on the ground, the one she had been struggling with.

"I'm so sorry." Lennon said putting an arm around her.

"Let's get out of here! We'll deal with her somewhere safer." Rick said helping her up.

They got outside where they had previously killed off a fair amount of walkers. The lady looked about thirty. She had brown hair and a pretty face, and had a plus sized frame.

"What's your name?" Lennon asked.

"Ella." She said pulling a sleeve down.

"You hiding something?" Rick asked pointing at her arm as her eyes darted up at him.

"N-no." She said as she began crying again.

"Show me." Rick said sternly. She shook her head.

" _Show me_ , I'll only ask on more time."

"Come one Ella, its ok." Lennon said in a soothing voice.

She nodded her head and slowly rolled up her sleeve. _Shit, she got bit!_ Lennon thought as her heart began racing.

"Damnit, I _knew_ it!" Said Rick.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"We can leave you, or kill you. You'll turn any second so make up your mind." Rick said heartlessly.

She just began bawling. "P-please!" She said grabbing Lennon by her shirt.

"Hey, back off!" Daryl said pushing her. Lennon noticed at that moment something was off with this lady as well as the situation.

Ella began to hysterically laugh.

"What the fuck?!" Michonne said. They could hear leaves crunching in the woods and they looked up. There were three men, grinning like a pack of hungry wolves.

Ella was coughing and fell to the ground.

"Shame, she was good bait." Said a man with long, brown greasy hair. He took a hammer and smashed her skull in.

"Now don't think of doin' anythin' stupid." He said.

"What do you want?" Rick asked.

"Your weapons an' we know ya'll came in with vehicles." He said through a toothless mouth.

Rick acted quickly and hit the man in the face, the other two came at them. Glen shot one of them in the head and Daryl began beating the shit out of the other. Rick strangled the man he was fighting to death and Daryl literally beat the life out of the man he was fighting with.

"You ok?" Lennon asked running over to Daryl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said looking down at his stomach. _Shit_! There was blood seeping through his shirt.

"You've been stabbed Daryl!" She said frantically.

"I-I'm ok." He said turning pale.

"Fuck, we need to get back to Alexandria!" Yelled Lennon. "He's been stabbed!"

She said running up into the woods to where they parked their car and motorcycle.

"Seriously?! What the fuck!" Lennon yelled. Someone had slashed their tires.

"Put pressure to that wound, I'll run back to camp!" Lennon said sprinting into the woods. She could hear Rick telling her to wait, that someone would go with her but she just kept running.

She was about fifteen minutes out from the super mall when she thought she heard something behind her. She turned around for one second and saw nothing. She looked forward and BAM, ran straight into a branch. Everything went black. Lennon lay in the woods, alone and unconscious.


	5. Cell Block Tango

Lennon opened her eyes, squinting due to the harshness of the light.

"Ugh…" She said raising her arm to shield the brightness.

"What the…" She looked at her arm and noticed there was a line connected to fluids running into her.

"Why hello." Said an unfamiliar, very happy face.

"We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

An older man was wearing what looked to be a doctor's jacket. He took the stethoscope that was around his neck and began to listen to Lennon's heart then chest.

"Everything seems to be good, except for the bruising around your nose and eyes, but that is to be expected from a broken nose."

 _What_?! Lennon thought bringing her hands up to her nose which was loosely bandaged. A throbbing pain started at her nose and went to her head. She winced.

"W-where am I? How long have I been out?" She said trying to recollect what had happened previously to where she would end up in an unknown place.

"Woah, woah, one question at a time, I'm Dr. Elliot…" He said handing her some pills. "Here, some pain killers, I'm sure you could use some."

Lennon looked at the pills she took from this so called doctors' hand and quickly recognized them. She knocked them back and the doctor began removing her intravenous catheter.

"Some of our men found you in the woods about a week ago, you're very lucky. You must have taken quite the fall, nothing too serious. You may not remember what you were doing before it happened right away, but soon." He said placing a pressure wrap on where the catheter had been.

"Shit! That long!" Lennon said quickly sitting up. She immediately felt dizzy.

Dr. Elliot grabbed her arm and slowly helped lay her back down on to the bed.

"Take it easy, not so fast."

"I want to leave! I need to get back to…..DARYL?!" She said trying to shoot up again, but the doctor had promptly stopped her.

Everything that occurred rushed back to her memory. _Daryl was shot…or stabbed and I was running to get help because our tires had been slashed. Oh my God, what if he's dead?! I need to go back to Alexandria!_ She thought panicking.

She had been in such deep thought that she hadn't noticed another person had entered the room. He was scrawny looking, had shoulder length, stringy blonde hair and half of his face was mutilated.

"…I'm not sure what he'll want us to do with her. We'll have to wait for his return." Said the scarred man. He turned to face Lennon straight on and noticed her expression.

"Hey, you don't look much better than me right now, so don't look so surprised."

"Who are you?"

The man just ignored her and continued to quietly talk to the doctor. She caught only a few things, like not telling her something and another thing about wives? _Probably misheard the last part_. She thought rubbing her arm.

The man gave Lennon one last look and walked out.

"Who was that? Are you going to tell me where I'm at? I appreciate everything you've done for me but I _need_ to leave!"

"Just Dwight, and you can't quite leave yet. I-I apologize. Do you have a group waiting for you?"

"I can't leave?!" She said jumping out of bed.

"Hey, calm down!"

"Back away old man! Are you guys holding me hostage?! You can't do that." She said this while feeling for her knife. _Fuck_. She thought rolling her eyes.

"Do you have people waiting for you, or a group? Where at?'

"None of your fuckin' business!" Lennon said crossing her arms.

Dr. Elliot just awkwardly laughed.

"I have to go tend to other patients, but someone will bring you food shortly and later someone will escort you to the showers." He said gathering his things.

"Wait, you _have_ to tell me what's going on!" Lennon said sitting down and rubbing her aching forehead.

"Sorry dear, I can't. If I did there may be no doctor around this establishment for a while."

And at that he shut the door. She could hear him locking it on the other side. _What the hell? And what does he mean there would be no doctor if he talked to me?! I wonder if he's here against his will._ She thought ripping the bandage off her arm. She began pacing, trying to think of a way to get out. She had no idea where she was and it sounded like she wasn't leaving anytime soon. She looked around the small room for something to use as a weapon or even make one, but the place was pretty empty.

There was one of those sad, cardboard looking mirrors and she looked at her reflection. _Damn, that Dwight guy was right! I look horrible!_ She thought tracing her hands lightly over her bruised face.

She could hear someone unlocking the door and quickly jumped on the bed. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow.

"Here's some soup with a roll and some water." Said a younger man setting a tray by her bed side.

"Thanks. Where am I?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sorry, gotta go!" He said nearly running out.

"My GOD! Is anyone going to tell me where I am?!" She said screaming.

 _I am not going to eat that. I'll go on hunger strike if I have to get out of here._ She thought crossing her arms. She threw her head back on to the pillow and tried sleeping for what felt like hours. **Grumble, grrr**. _Ugh_. Lennon thought placing her hands on her stomach. _Ok, I haven't eaten in 7 days already and that looks too good. God my self-control sucks!_

Lennon inhaled her food within minutes. She sat back, her stomach satisfied and her headache finally subsiding. _Luckily I wasn't a protester back in the day, I would have been useless._ She thought looking up at the ceiling.

There was a small knock at the door and it slowly opened. There was a lady who looked to be in her late twenties. She had brown her that was past her shoulders and dark green eyes.

"Hello, I am here to take you to get cleaned up."

She had a soft, but affirmative voice. _I bet I could take her on_. Lennon thought shrugging her shoulders and getting up to her.

"You need to put the blind fold on. Orders from Dwight." She said handing her a long piece of cloth.

"Seriously?! Do you see how fucked up my face is?" Lennon said pointing at her face.

"Just do it. This could get a lot worse, _please."_

She literally pleaded. _Something is sketchy about this place._ She thought lightly tying the blind fold. She grabbed onto the lady's shoulder and they began moving.

"What's your name? Where am I?" Lennon asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Were here." Lennon took her blind fold off. "Here's a towel and some shampoo." She said handing the items to her.

"God, no one wants to answer my questions!" Complained Lennon. She noticed this unknown woman hadn't turned away.

"A little privacy would be nice!" Lennon said shooing her.

"I'm to face this way the whole time. You are not to be trusted." She said, her eyes darting to the right.

Lennon shook her head and quickly undressed. She jumped into the shower and began scrubbing her hair and washing her body. _This place looks like a prison, or some type of barracks?_ She thought rinsing off.

She dried off and was surprised to see her clothes gone. In place of them were some grey sweatpants, with a matching sweater, her old bra and white granny panties.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?!" She asked, or more so demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll get them back. Come on, but the blind fold back on, we're going back."

Once Lennon was back in what she called her cell the woman turned around. "Someone will be here late tonight to talk to you and you'll find out all about this place."

"Well, that's great! Can't wait to meet the big boss." Lennon said sarcastically.

The woman shook her head and shut the door. Lennon sat in silence for about an hour, worrying about Daryl and how the hell she was supposed to get out of this place. _Who the hell runs this place anyway? They think of him as some type of God…._ Lennon felt sick to her stomach suddenly. _No, this can't be…what if this is Negan's group? If that's the case I'm dead. Come on Lennon, calm down…_

The door handle began to turn, Lennon began to breathe quickly. _Phew._ She thought as scar face opened the door.

"Oh man am I glad to see you scar face…" she began but immediately stopped.

"Well, well, well…." Negan said as he sauntered in, holding that same damned bat.

 _Oh, fuck!_


	6. I'm Not Okay (Trust Me)

****Warning, this chapter includes a scene where Lennon nearly gets raped.** And bad language, but no surprise there since there's a good amount of Negan in it. Enjoy!**

 _This has to be some kind of nightmare!_ Lennon thought as her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. She looked up at Negan, and the first thing she noticed was his beautiful, straight smile.

"God damn! You got hit by the ugly train didn't you, darlin'?" He said grabbing her by the chin and looking at her.

Lennon couldn't stop looking at him, nothing clever or snide was coming to mind, which in this case was probably a good thing. She studied his dark brown, hateful eyes but there was something more to them, something _hidden._

"I'm talking to you sweet heart, what's your name?" He asked resting his barbed wire bat on his shoulder.

By the way he moved you could tell he was an extremely confident man. Lennon's eyes were looking over his peppered beard that matched the hair on his head, which was thick and slicked back. _Hello…LENNON! Say something, this isn't the time to space out._ She snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Lennon, my-my name is Lennon." She said as her voice slightly cracked.

Negan chuckled and sat at the end on her bed.

"No need to feel threatened by me…at least right now, Lennon." He said flashing that pearly white smile of his. He licked his lips and continued to talk.

"Do you know who I am? Cause it sure as hell seems like you do!"

All she could do was quietly nod her head. He threw his head back and let out a boisterous laugh.

"Well shit! I didn't think I was so well known. I'm flattered darlin'." He said adjusting his leather glove.

"And how is it that you know who I am?"

"The group that I use to be with talked about you." She answered quietly.

"And who is this lovely group sweetheart?" He asked standing up and adjusting his clothing.

He wore a red scarf and a leather jack. Underneath the jacket was a white V-neck shirt. He also had some blue form fitting Levis on and leather boots. Lennon broke out into a sweat.

"I-I don't know where they are, I left them a while back. They didn't treat me very well." She said blatantly lying to this powerful mans' face.

"Well damn! I guess it's your lucky day then!" He said winking at Lennon.

"Why's that?" Lennon asked snapping back to reality.

"Your new home is here, with The Saviors!" He said stretching his large arms out.

 _Shit, I am going to be a fucking prisoner here and unfortunately at this moment there's not much I can do except play along._ Lennon thought pulling her knees into her chest and hugging them. She sheepishly smiled up at Negan produced the word, "Great…"

"Trust me sweet cheeks, it is great. It's a fucking blessing as a matter of fact. Now, we'll talk more tomorrow cause I am fucking beat!" He said leaning back.

Lennon just nodded.

"Don't worry darlin', you'll fit in just fine here." He said as he strutted out and shut the door behind him.

Lennon felt the room closing in around her and she felt her self-breathing faster and faster. It felt as if her lungs were going to collapse.

"It's ok Lennon, pull it together, you _have_ to, to survive in a place like this. It's going to be fine, you will see Daryl…if he's still alive and the rest of the group soon. Play it cool, we'll get out, there _has_ to be a way." She said trying to calm her-self down.

She stretched her body out onto the bed, in hopes to get more adequate breathes. She closed her eyes and thought about Daryl, and the moments they shared not long ago. Her breathing became normal and she came to another problem.

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept by her-self. Daryl was always with her because of what had happened in the past. _Just sleep, please just sleep._ She repeated this over and over again in her head. Before Daryl had begun sleeping with her, she would have very vivid nightmares of the events that occurred that night.

She shuttered at the thought and quickly closed it out. _You need to sleep Lennon, you need to be sharp and ready to face tomorrow._ She thought turning to face the brick wall. She shut her eyes quickly, and finally what felt like hours, drifted off.

Lennon lay on the cold ground in a thin sleeping bag. She woke up because she could hear soft whispering.

"Mmm, must be Rick." She thought readjusting. He was on watch at that point and was probably talking to Carl.

She had separated her-self from the group because they had had a disagreement that day. This was a very stupid decision on Lennon's part, but she thought nothing of it.

She heard whispering again, but this time could hear the sound of footsteps. She had a bad feeling and quickly shot up. A hand went over her mouth and someone whispered "Shhh" into her ear, as they held a knife to her throat.

"Do not make a move, princess." A man said and he lightly laughed.

Another man came out of the bushes and began unbuckling his pants. _Oh God no!_ Lennon thought wide eyed.

He slid them down and crouched down, pulling down her pants, slowly. The many holding her was laughing.

"I promise this won't hurt." Said the man as he leaned over Lennon, _licking_ her face. She tightly closed her eyes, wishing this would all go away.

The man holding the knife, used that same arm to wipe his face, and he fumbled and nearly dropped the weapon. Lennon took this opportunity to bite down on his hand, hard. He yowled and the other man who was about the get on top of Lennon flew up, but fell down, due to his pants and underwear being past his knees.

Lennon grabbed the knife that the man had dropped and stabbed him in the eye. It got lodged in there so as she screamed, she grabbed a rock and began beating the other mans' skull in. She just kept yelling and beating as his skull blended with the earth.

"Hey girl! Calm down, calm down!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKER!" Lennon screamed as she smacked this man with her pillow.

"Get away!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Simon, help me out, this girl is going crazy!" Yelled the man.

Lennon opened her eyes.

"What the…." She said wiping sweat from her forehead.

Scar face was holding her arms and another man ran in.

"What the fuck Dwight, you can't handle this little lady?" He asked chuckling and taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"She was freaking out a second ago, like going ape shit crazy!" He said still holding Lennon's arms'.

"Get the fuck off me scar face!" Lennon said as he pulled away.

The man with the moustache started laughing and slapping his knee. "God damn girl, you are a spit fire!" He said nearly choking.

"Fuck off Buffalo Bill." Lennon spat at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You watch it girly." He said pointing at her and getting too close for comfort.

"Or what?"

"What in all fuckity fuck is going on here?" Negan yelled walking in.

Lennon's heart began racing. _Not again!_ She thought closing up like a clam.

"This dumb bitch was yelling her head off, per Dwight so I ran down here and now she's giving us shit!" Simon snarled.

"You are to NEVER call any woman a bitch, now that both of ya get the fuck out of here!" His voice rumbled, filling the whole room.

Scar face and Buffalo Bill basically ran out. Lennon could hear a voice say "Buffalo Bill!" And laughter erupt.

"Now darling, what on God's green earth is going on?" He said. This time he didn't have his bat. He was wearing sweat pants and the same V-neck white shirt, which hugged his fit torso.

"Can I just go back to sleep?"

"Fuck no you can't if you're going to wake the whole fucking building again!" He started the sentence out yelling but finished it on a softer, more soothing tone.

"I-I….." She sighed, "I had a really bad experience a while back. Two men, they tried raping me, and ever since then I can't sleep well at all. I use to have someone to sleep with me, which made me feel safe, but I lost him recently so haven't gotten any sleep."

It looked like Negan was actually listening. He was rubbing his chin and had a sympathetic look in his eyes, but they quickly hardened.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. You literally need someone to sleep with? Like not in the same room but the same bed?" His voice was soft, and he sounded genuinely concerned.

Lennon nodded her head.

"Let me figure something out. I'm sorry you had to experience that. I fucking hate rapists, I do _not_ tolerate pieces of shit like that." He growled.

He got up and walked towards the door, but turned around once more.

"What happened with them?" He asked

"I killed them." Lennon said.

"You are one little bad ass. I'll have to keep an eye on you." He said smirking and disappearing.


	7. Scar Face VS Buffalo Bill

Lennon sat in bed, waiting for the return of Negan. _I don't want to share a bed with anyone here, especially if they're anything like dumb and dumber._ She thought looking at her bare feet. She was exhausted and began to nod off.

The door swung open and Lennon sat straight up, with wide eyes. Sure enough, in walked Negan. He looked quite tired too. _I'm surprised he's not making one of his many minions figure this problem out, or even dismiss it all and all._ Lennon thought looking up at the towering figure.

"Ok darlin', here's the thing, I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up with some stranger and vice versa, and I cannot trust you just quite yet so am not willing to put one of my people at risk…" He said pacing the room.

"It's ok, I'll be fine." Lennon said bunching up the sheets in her hands.

" _Wait_ for me to finish my sentence sweet heart." He said impatiently as he ran a hand through his voluminous hair. "There's this dog we found about a month ago, he was being trained to be my guard dog, but I'm pretty bad ass as it is, so you could probably use him more than me. What do ya say?" He said flashing that infamous smile.

"Yes!" Lennon said without giving it a second thought. She _loved_ animals and hadn't had the company of one in a long time.

Negan chuckled, "Shit, you didn't even have to think about that, huh? I'll have one of the guys bring him in. He's a big love, his name is Roscoe." He said as he began to walk out.

"Wait, Negan?!" Lennon said quickly.

"What is it darlin'? He asked standing at the door way.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She said as she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey, this ensures that I get a good night's sleep, and that is all that matters to me." He said coldly, and exited the room.

 _Damn, he is a hard one to read. He can be so nice one minute and the next he's a fucking prick. At least I get a dog now!_ She thought leaning back and crossing her arms. _I wonder if Daryl's ok, and the others. Knowing them they made it back. I hope they're not too worried about me, I think I'll be alright, just need to play along for a bit._

"Here." Scar face let a big, burly dog into the room. The dog ran over to Lennon, tail wagging wildly. He spun in circles.

"Hello handsome!" She said in a baby voice and joining him on the ground. "Who's the best looking pup, it's you, huh?" She said cupping his large face in her hands. He started licking her with his big tongue. Lennon began laughing. "Ok boy, ok!" She said.

Roscoe looked to be a Rottweiler mix of some sort. He was about 100 pounds and around five years old.

"Here's his food bowl, water bowl and a blanket." Dwight said placing the stuff on the floor. He sounded disappointed.

"Thanks, were you the one training him?" She asked patting Roscoe on the head as it rested on her legs.

"Yeah."

"Well you've been doing something right since he's so sweet."

"I guess, he doesn't normally take to people so quickly." He said looking at his shoes.

"Well I am a dog whisperer." Lennon said jokingly.

Dwight shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks…Dwight."

"Yup." He said and abruptly left.

Lennon got up on her bed and Roscoe quickly joined her. She wrapped her arms around him and quickly dozed off, nightmare free.

She woke up hoping that last night was some type of bad dreamed. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to be in her room, with Daryl lying next to her. No luck. She sighed and rolled over and was face to face with Roscoe who was happily wagging his tail.

"Hey boy!" She said smiling and patting his big head.

She stretched and got up. _Hmm, Dwight must have left this bag of dog food for Roscoe without me noticing. Weird to find that in the apocalypse still._ She thought pouring him some food. He inhaled it, drank some water and sat by the door.

"Let me guess, you need to go potty? Me too." She said as Roscoe cocked his head.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Dwight.

"Hey, Negan wants to see you. Here are your clothes, I'll take Roscoe out once I escort you to Negan's office." Dwight said handing Lennon a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Thanks." She said as he leashed up the dog and waited outside the door.

Lennon quickly got dressed and grabbed that sad, blurry, card board mirror off the ground. She looked in it and surprisingly a lot of the swelling had gone down on her face. The bruising was still there but looked slightly better.

She took her hair down and ran her hands through it. It was still damp from the shower, but very wavy so she left it down, also in hopes of hiding her face.

"You ready?" Dwight asked.

"Yup." She said and he opened the door.

"Do I need to be blind folded?"

"Nope, come on, this way." He said as Roscoe trotted in front of him.

They walked down the hall, taking a left here and a right there, then walking up some stairs, then a right and a left and so on. Soon enough they stopped at a large door.

"Here ya go." Dwight said pointing at it and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Lennon yelped.

"You're on your own, don't worry, he only bites…sometimes." He said in a flat voice and disappeared down the hall.

Lennon took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" Said a disgruntled voice.

"Lennon."

"Come in."

Lennon entered the room, it was a large office. The shelves that surrounded the room were packed with books. To the right there was a large, bay window with what was maybe once a nice view. Near it, two leather couches faced each other, with a coffee table in between them. In the back of the room was where Negan's desk was. There was paperwork scattered across the area.

He looked up from a folder he was observing. He was wearing black framed glasses, the kind Buddy Holly would wear. His leather jacket was draped on his chair. He had a black, crew neck t-shirt, and his hair was perfectly slicked back, not a single piece out of line. His bat lay against his desk, never too far from him.

He took his glasses off and smiled up at Lennon, "Damn! Even with a fucked up face you still clean up nice." He said leaning back in his chair and looking her over. Lennon awkwardly rubbed her arm. _Why do I always shut down with this guy and his asshole remarks?_ She thought as she felt her face turning red. _Oh no!_ Since she was quite pale, it was always very obvious when she blushed.

"Shit, am I making you all hot darlin'?" He asked smirking.

"N-no." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

He just chuckled and said to her, "Have a seat." She pulled out a chair that sat across from his desk and nearly knocked his bat down.

"Woah that is _no way_ to treat my darling Lucille!" He said. _Is he serious? Because he actually sounds offended._ Lennon thought as her heart began to race.

"S-sorry?" _Fuck I didn't want that to come out like a question, but seriously though, is this guy nuts?_

"I'm sorry, but is that a question? You better be fuckin' sorry sweet heart." He said angrily as he got up and grabbed Lucille, swinging her around.

"She is my one true love, and I don't need anyone to be fucking with her." He said pointing her at Lennon's face.

"I'm sorry, Lucille." Lennon said as serious as she could.

"That's better, apology accepted." He said taking a seat, still holding his beloved Lucille.

"Moving on, I wanted to make you a proposition, one you can't pass up. If you do you're fucking crazy." There was a pause. _Should I say anything?_ Lennon thought looking into his eyes, with a confused look on her face.

"Shit darlin'! Do I really scare you that fucking bad?" He let out a malevolent laugh and Lennon shuddered.

"What is your proposition?" _Oh holy one._ Lennon thought clenching her jaw.

"Fuck, I've hurt your feelings now?" At this point he had lovingly propped Lucille up behind him and slammed his hands, hard onto the desk. Lennon jumped, which of course caused him to laugh.

She was becoming angry, and impatient. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ She thought as she unconsciously grinded her teeth.

"Get to your fucking point." She blatantly said. She knew she should feel scared after saying that, but was tired of being jerked around.

The smile immediately dropped from his face and his eyes grew darker, which didn't seem possible.

"Excuse fucking me?!" He said putting emphasis on excuse.

"You heard me." She said staring at the man, who could easily take her life right then and there.

"Well fuck me." He said as a smile crept upon his face. _This man really is crazy._

"You're kind of a bad ass chick. I thought you were a big ol' pussy, but boy was I fucking wrong." He said getting up and walking towards Lennon. "I must admit…" He was now behind her and placed his hands on the back of her chair, placing his lips closely to Lennon's ear, "that makes me really, fucking, hard." He whispered the last part, which sent shivers down Lennon's spine.

She sat there frozen, he licked his lips, stood up and walked back over to his chair. He had a huge, Cheshire cat grin on his face and took a seat.

"That turn you on darlin'?"

"Not in one bit." Lennon lied, squeezing her thighs together.

"How will you help contribute to The Saviors?" He asked folding his hands in his lap. "You know, I was thinking you could be the newest edition to my wives." He said matter of fact.

 _Is this guy fucking serious? Wives, and how many? He's one sick fuck! I hadn't misheard Dwight last night talking to the doctor._

"Huh? You want a girl you call ugly twice to be one of your _wives_?" She says in disgust.

"Shit woman! You have fucking bangin' body, so fuck yes I do! And who knows what you look like once your face clears up." He said lightly laughing. "Being one of my wives has its perks. You don't have to work for points, get anything you desire, basically you just sit and look pretty." He said making this sound like one hell of an offer she couldn't pass up.

"Um, no thanks." Lennon said dryly.

Negan looked at her wide eyed…maybe even disappointed? No, not Negan.

"God damn darling, you're breaking my heart! If you do ever change your mind, the offer will still be on the table." He said resting his ankle up on his grounded leg.

"Oh man, I'll definitely keep that in mind." Lennon said with a fake smile.

"What the fuck do you have to offer _me_ then?" He asked trying to read her face.

"I use to work with animals, I could maybe in some way be helpful to the medical center."

Negan stroked his chin, thinking for a minute. "I'll talk to Dr. Elliot and see what he says. People and animals aren't all that different, and we really could use more people so I would see why not." He said in all seriousness, which is a first for this whole conversation. "I'll get back to you by the end of today."

"Sounds good to me."

"This whole place runs on points from work. Points equal food and basic necessities. Since you've been out the first week and used up some of our supplies I'll be taking half of what you earn for a few weeks, unless of course you change your mind?" Has asked as his lip curled up.

"I'll be waiting for Dr. Elliot's answer." Lennon said smiling.

"It's your loss darlin'." He said scanning her body one last time. "Now get the fuck out of my office!"


	8. I Hunger For Your Touch

Lennon exited Negan's office, nearly slamming the door. She just wanted to scream after that whole, sickening conversation. She clenched her fists and paced outside of his door. _This man is a fucking nut who literally thinks he's some kind of God. It's only my first day here and I want to kill him, I'm not sure how much longer I'll last hear. Fucking prick._ She thought taking a deep breath.

She gasped, "Shit, Dwight!"

"That bad, huh?" He said handing her Roscoe's leash.

She just laughed and shook her head, petting Roscoe and slowing her breathing.

"I'm assuming I still need an escort then?" She said disappointed.

"Yup, I'm going to show you around, once you're settled in more he'll trust you. You have it better than a lot of newbies, so stop your bitchin'."

"What could be worse than being on lock down 24/7?" She asked following him down some stairs.

He just ignored her, showing her the showers/bathrooms, then the cafeteria, which was huge, a little market like place where you could buy or trade items, the hospital (if that's what you would call it), and many more places.

"And to end the tour, here we have the wives sleeping quarters." Dwight said pointing at a room, but of course the door was closed.

"No need to make me barf." Lennon said scrunching up her nose.

He laughed, but stopped quickly.

"H-hey Sherry!" The tone of his voice changed dramatically.

It was the woman who had taken Lennon to the showers. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned crimson red.

"Dwight! What are you doing here…oh never mind." She said as her eyes met Lennon's.

"Giving her the grand tour." He said grinning sheepishly.

She just smiled, nodded and entered the room. Lennon tried getting a look in, but Sherry quickly closed the door.

"That your girlfriend?" Lennon asked, knowing it would bother him.

"Just shut your fucking mouth, ok?" He said hunching his back and leading her towards her cell.

"Shit, sorry, don't get your panties all up in a bunch."

Dwight flung the door open, "Get the fuck in."

Lennon rolled her eyes and walked in. Dwight slammed the door immediately.

"Ughhhhh!" She groaned falling back onto her bed. "This place is a fucking shit hole!"

She wrapped her arms around Roscoe's big head, and he rubbed his face into hers as if saying "It's going to be ok." She just began crying and couldn't stop. She missed everyone at Alexandria, _especially_ Daryl. _Who knows, I may never see him again…for all I know he could be dead already._ She thought sniffling. She stuffed her face into Roscoe's neck, and fell asleep.

"Lennon?"

"Huh?" She said looking up at a figure.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to get everything into focus.

"Oh, hey Dr. Elliot." She said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Oh, um, three thirty." He sad looking at his watch.

"Anyway, Negan sent me here to let you know that you will be working with the hospital now, I was thinking you could start the night shift tonight? Let's say six? Finn will be training you of course, but I'm sure you'll catch on quickly."

"Yeah, sure!" She said excitedly.

"Here are some scrubs, they'll probably be big, but at least they'll be comfy." He said setting them down next to her.

"Thanks Dr. Elliot!" She said smiling.

"Oh and Negan also said you are also allowed to get some dinner, Dwight will swing by in about thirty minutes."

Lennon nodded her head as the doctor closed the door. _Why the hell do I keep getting stuck with scar face?_ She thought pouring some food for Roscoe. _It's like he knows being with him makes me miserable._

Lennon undressed and threw the scrubs on that Dr. Elliot had given her. She was basically swimming in the shirt and the pants oddly enough fit just right. Since she didn't have a brush she ran her hands through her hair and pulled it up into a high pony tail. She looked in her sad mirror and her face actually looked slightly better. She was starting to actually recognize herself.

"You all done boy?" She asked Roscoe, while slipping on her boots.

He wagged his tail and then began to chase it, knocking into things while doing so since he was so big and the room was small. Lennon began laughing, and couldn't stop.

"You're killing me boy!" She said grabbing her side and wiping tears away from her eyes.

He looked up at her, dumbfounded. He then ran over to her and licked her face.

"Ok….stop…Roscoe!" She said between laughter.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dwight asked as Roscoe ran over to him.

Lennon got up and brushed herself off.

"Lead the way oh holy one." She said putting an arm out and bowing.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, all while shaking his head. "Man, Negan is going to _love_ you once you show your true colors." He said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Lennon said catching up to him.

He said nothing and they walked in silence until they arrived at the dinner hall.

"Here we are, it's all you." Dwight said walking away.

"Wait.." She said looking around the huge room. No surprise, Dwight just kept walking.

A few people looked up at her and then continued to eat. She could tell though that they were talking about her. She got into a long line and got a tray with a cup of water, an apple and what looked to be like pasta on.

She had no idea where to sit. _Shit, this is like high school all over again…I'll just go eat in the hall._ She thought walking past a few tables.

"Hey, Lennon!" An unfamiliar voice yelled.

She turned around and there was a man wearing scrubs flagging her down. She walked over to him. Dr. Elliot was sitting with him, as well as a few other people.

"I'm Finn, have a seat! Thought I'd introduce myself to you before we start our shift." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." She said blushing.

He introduced the other few people around the table and they all seemed pretty nice. Finn was a very outgoing, funny guy. He looked to be in his early thirties, had bright red, messy hair (a good messy though), vibrant green eyes, a great smile as well as a physique. Lennon knew she would get along great with him.

As they dumped their trash and stacked the trays, Finn asked Lennon about her previous skills and work.

"Well everything was on animals, but I placed IV catheters, was a boss at suturing, administered medications and fluids, bandaged, assisted in surgeries…"

"You'll be a great asset to our team, you will probably catch on to everything by the end of your shift. Things get crazy every once in a while, but for the most part it's mostly bandaging and suturing." He said as they walked into the clinic.

It was pretty small, with exam rooms on each side. The smallest room held the drugs that they had on hand which was surprisingly a good amount and you needed a key to get in and out of it.

They had a few patients come in and out and Lennon was already suturing and bandaging after being shown once.

"Man, am I glad they took you on! We really needed more people." Finn said as they were doing inventory on medications.

"How long have you been here for? What did you do before all of this?" Lennon asked smiling at him.

"I've been here for about two years and before all of this I was a registered nurse. This place treats you pretty well, considering how it's ran." He said furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, it's fucked up how most of their supplies are from other camps that work so hard and long to collect materials."

"It is, and the way they punish their people, or I guess us? It makes me sick."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Dwight, Negan did that to his face. Sherry and Dwight were married when they first got here, but they weren't keeping up with work and Negan was going to punish them, but Sherry offered to be one of his wives to cancel out that punishment. The wives are to only be with Negan, and no one else, but they violated that, so Negan burned his face."

"Wow, that's crazy and extremely sad." Lennon thought feeling sorry for always being so rude to Dwight.

Finn and Lennon talked about their families, the groups they were previously in, their jobs and what they had done for fun in the past. There was about three more hours left of their shift and Dr. Elliot had left so it was just Finn and Lennon.

"Code red, this is a code red!" A voice came over the radio. Lennon jumped up, ready to go, but to her surprise Finn was laughing.

"What?! We should go get that!"

"It's a girl I've been hooking up with." He said chuckling.

"Oh…" Lennon said sitting down and turning red.

"Do you mind if I go see her real quick? Nothing happens at these hours." He said getting up.

"Go right ahead chief." She said saluting.

"I'll be back in like thirty minutes!" He said as the door shut behind him.

Lennon was going over the notes she had taken that day and then began doodling on a piece of paper. All of the sudden the door flew open, it was Simon and he was covered in blood.

"What happened?!" She said throwing on some gloves.

"It's not me, it's Negan!" He said as Negan walked through.

""While we were out some little shit stabbed him in the stomach!" He said as he and Lennon helped Negan onto an exam table.

"Think that little fucker missed any of my major organs." Negan said wincing as he removed his jacket.

"I'm going to check you all over, but don't want you to move, so hopefully this isn't your favorite shirt." She said as she began cutting it down the middle.

"Shit sweet heart, usually you gotta buy me dinner before I undress for ya." He said winking at Lennon as she was checking out his chest, upper and mid stomach.

He had a tattoo of a cross on his right bicep, a skull on the left side of his chest and another one that Lennon couldn't make out of his other bicep. He had a nice body as well, lean but with some muscles, but not too much.

Lennon ran her hands on his body, "Does anything hurt?"

"No darling." He said smirking.

"Ok, I'm going to pull your jeans down, it looks like you're bleeding by your pelvis." She said as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Man, I've never had a chick move this quickly with me." He said lightly laughing.

She took scissors and cut down the leg, better exposing the area.

"Sorry man, your underwear are going to have to go." She said beginning to clip the sides of his briefs.

"Darling, at this point you can have whatever you want." He said wincing a bit as she pulled his briefs back.

His whole thigh was exposed, but the briefs were still covering his groin area.

"Do you have any pain in your groin or other thigh?" She asked cleaning the wound to better asses it.

"Nope, and thank God to that…although I'm sure you would have enjoyed it." He said smiling.

Lennon just laughed and shook her head.

"Good news boss, looks like it's just a superficial cut. I'll finish cleaning it, do a local and throw a few sutures in." She said smiling up at him.

"God damn, you are fucking gorgeous when you smile." He said as he licked his lips, "And no need for that local, use that for more serious cases that come through here." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Ok, Simon can hold your hand while I suture you up if that'd make you feel any better?" She said smiling and giving the area one last wipe.

Negan chuckled, "How about you kiss it to make it feel all better after."

"Woah, you're moving too quickly for me buddy." She said throwing the first suture in.

"Fuck!" He said biting his knuckle. "Just keep goin' darling."

She threw three more sutures in and the area looked as good as it could get.

"Since you were lucky enough to have me as your nurse, you most likely won't have a scar." She said winking at him.

"Sweet heart, if you smile or wink at me one more time, I swear to fucking God I am going to explode." He said grabbing some clothes from Simon.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." She said getting up, trying to hide her beating red face.

She went out into the small waiting area, writing notes of the incident. Negan came out in some grey sweats and a white V-neck.

"I have to ask this, and know you'll say no, but do you want pain meds?"

"Nope, hey, this is your first night. Where's your trainer…what's his name?" He asked facing Simon. "Finn!" He said before Simon could answer.

 _Fuck, what do I say?!_ Lennon thought biting her lip. All of a sudden, Finn burst through the door.

"Shit, what happened?!" He asked.

"The question is, where the fuck have you been? You better have a good fucking answer kid." Negan said getting in his face.

"My stomach has been upset, sorry sir." He said looking at the ground.

"Hmm." Negan said walking closely by him. "You're damn lucky this girl knows how to do her job. She kicked ass in there, and I'm sure that wasn't all from one night training with you." He said through gritted teeth. "Now get the fuck out of my sight!"

Finn nearly ran into the door, and once he opened it he disappeared.

"Get out of here Simon, go get some rest!" He roared.

Simon nodded and walked out.

"As for you, Lennon." He said smiling, holding onto her name. The way he had said it caused goose bumps to break out all over her body.

"You did one hell of a job and obviously don't need any more training from that dumb fuck, but seriously.." He said getting very close to Lennon. She was pushed up against the door.

"You were so fucking hot tonight, once you break out of your shell you are something else. Reconsider being one of my wives darling, you won't regret it." He said almost whispering.

Lennon could feel her-self getting very wet. Sure this man was a total ass hole, but an extremely sexy one. She wetted her lips to talk.

"Fuck darling, don't do that." Negan said as he lifted her chin, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I said no once, and I'll say no again." She said quickly changing the mood.

"Shit, you are one fucking tough cookie." He said backing away from her and smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow darling, in my quarters let's say eleven in the morning?" He said leaving.

 _Wait what?!_ Lennon thought totally baffled as the door closed behind him. _In his room? What the hell?_ She thought sitting down and panicking. She didn't think that this night could have gotten any more intense, but it had just did.


	9. You Keep Me Wanting, Waiting, Wishing

An older woman came in to relieve Lennon, she sighed in relief and happily left. _Am I free of an escort?_ She wondered looking around the corner.

"Hey kid!"

 _Fuck, I guess not._ She thought rolling her eyes and turning around.

"Buffalo Bill? I thought you were set free for the night?" She asked surprised.

His smile faded and he sighed placing his hands on his hips.

"Shit, my name is _Simon._ Not a very difficult name to remember. Negan wanted me to do one last thing. Come with me." He said as he began to walk.

Lennon was too tired to talk or bicker, and luckily for her Simon was too.

"Here we are." He said opening a door and handing her a key. "Your new quarters, and you are free to do your own thing now. Just don't try to run away, there are men on watch everywhere and they're trained to kill any deserters. Night." As he walked down the hallway he turned, "Oh! Dwight took your dog, says he'll get him back to you in about an hour!" Simon said walking backwards.

Lennon just smiled and waved and entered the place that she was to call her own. It was bigger than her cell, had a full bed in one corner with a dresser next to it that had a small lamp on top. To the right was a little area to prepare food and cupboards above. There was a small chair at the end of the room with a book shelf, which to her surprise had a few books, and a record player.

"Awesome!" Lennon said as the sleep temporarily wore off. She flipped through a basket that had some records. _The Beatles, Sam Cooke, Louis Armstrong….sweet!_ She thought flipping through a few more. She loved music and hadn't listened to it in some time. She looked at the record player, running her hands over it with a huge smile on her face. There was a sticky note on it, she picked it up and read it.

 _ **Thought you would enjoy this.**_

 _ **You seem like someone who appreciates music.**_

 _ **-Negan**_

 _The fuck?!_ Lennon thought reading over the note one more time. _This doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind and become one of his wives._ She thought crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it.

"I'm beat!" She said stretching. She took her clothes off and looked through the small dresser. There were her original clothes and the sweats. She grabbed the sweats and her shirt and flopped down in bed.

"Ughh." She said out of frustration. She was so tired but couldn't stop thinking.

 _Ok, think of something else….Daryl._ She thought smiling warmly. _His crazy hair that I love, those eyes, his goofy smile._ She closed her eyes, going through each of his details. _His strong arms, smooth chest his fit torso._ She was imaging running her hands down his well-toned body. _His well-defined back, and firm ass. His large cock._ She let out a gasp, she began playing with her nipples.

"Mmmm." She thought about him, naked, kissing her neck and making his way down to her wet mound. She began playing with her clitoris, teasing herself. "Daryl!" He gasped as her hips rocked forward. She entered two fingers into her soaked mound, picturing their two bodies colliding while his cock slipped in and out of her tight mound. "Yes!" She said as she began to climax. She tilted her head back. "Oh my God, yes!" She was about to come, and suddenly she pictured Negan, not meaning to of course. His rock hard body, tattoos, pearly white smile, thick hair, peppered beard and chest hair with a happy trail leading to… "Oh fuck, yes! Fuck me Negan, fuck me!" She said as she came all over her fingers.

She lay there, gasping for air. _What the fuck Lennon!_ She thought wiping sweat from her head. _Why did I think about Negan…it was just a coincidence. I don't need more to analyze._ She sat up in bed, disturbed by what had just happened. _This guys a total ass hole and I have Daryl who I love. I don't see him for almost a week and am already fantasizing about Negan? Of all people too?! I mean yeah, it's obvious he's attractive and all…_ A small knock at the door had interrupted her thought. She opened it,

"Roscoe!" She said as he wagged his tail like crazy and dragged Dwight in.

"I see you got an upgrade?" He said letting Roscoe go who quickly jumped up onto Lennon's bed.

"Yeah, I guess cause I saved Negan's life?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

Dwight just laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it." He said winking.

"What do you…" "Gotta go, can't be late!" He said running down the hall.

Lennon shook her head and climbed into bed with Roscoe, and almost fell asleep immediately.

She shot up from bed.

 _"_ Shit! What time is it?!" She said throwing some clothes on.

There was an actual mirror in her new place. She looked in it and her face almost looked normal. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and dumped some food for Roscoe. She was feeling around in her pockets.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed holding her cracked watch up. "Oh good, it's only nine thirty." She sighed and flopped on her bed. Roscoe finished eating and she took him to go out. It felt like years since she had been outside. She let the sun hit her face and took a deep breath. She looked around. There were at least three barbed wire fences around the area and God knows how many look out towers. _I'm literally imprisoned._ She thought walking Roscoe further down the lot.

"Hey!" It was Finn.

"Hi!" Lennon said turning back.

"I'm real sorry about last night." He said sheepishly grinning.

"It's fine, I handled it." She said composed.

"That's what I heard, and everyone else actually. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me since we'll be working closely together." He said running a hand through his bright red hair.

"Yeah, of course. I was never mad." Lennon said as they both entered the building.

"Ok, cool! Want to get some breakfast?" He asked. Lennon looked down at her watch, she had about an hour.

"Sure."

They walked down the hall to the cafeteria, talking about last night.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense, and he wants to see me today at his place." Lennon said shuttering.

"Hey, want me to take Roscoe off your hands?" Lennon looked up, startled.

"Sure, thanks Dwight." He nodded, "Oh, and Negan's room is where you met him the first time." He said grabbing the dogs' leash.

"Thanks!"

"See you around." Dwight said.

"Man, you have some type of effect on these men." Finn said as they sat down at an empty table. There weren't as many people there since they were eating later.

"Please!" Lennon said putting a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

"Trust me, Dwight never talks to a _nyone_ , and when he does he's normally rude."

"We've been communicating with each other a lot, and by force."

"And Negan, he's really after you. Be careful, his wives can be catty." He said biting into an apple.

"They have nothing to worry about, oh shoot, I need to go!" Lennon said looking at her watch.

"See you round….partner." She said tipping an imaginary hat.

"You _have_ to tell me everything tonight." Finn yelled as Lennon ran down the hall.

Lennon got to the office door and knocked. _Shouldn't have eaten breakfast before this._ She thought as he stomach began to churn. A big, tall guy opened the door.

"You Lennon?" He mumbled.

"Flesh and bones." She squeaked.

He took her to the back of the office and knocked some weird pattern.

"Come in!" Chimed Negan.

The man opened the door for her and Lennon entered. _Here goes nothing._ The area looked like a small foyer and there were a set of small stairs to her right.

"I'm in here darling, come on up the stairs."

She did as she was told and walked into a large room. There was a dining area, a kitchen and a living room area. It was one of the nicest rooms Lennon had seen in a long time. She looked around in awe.

"Shit darling, never seen anything like this?" Negan asked from the couch. He was watching a movie, from a decent sized television.

"Have a seat!" He said pointing to a chair that sat across from him.

Lennon sat, facing Negan. She looked at him and quickly away, she could feel her face turn red. _This is the man I masturbated to last night._ She thought trying to look at anything but him.

"Sweet heart! Where are you this lovely morning?" He said laughing and leaning back.

She looked at him again, "How's your leg?" "It's actually feeling pretty good, that's why I called you here."

"Well that is one thing I can do, but wouldn't you rather have to doctor do it?"

"Fuck no! You did a fucking great job last night, I trust _you_ darling." He said as he stood up to remove his pants.

She smiled and blushed some more, "Fuck, you are just beautiful." He said admiring her face, "Probably one of the most fucking beautiful woman I've seen in a long time."

"Hey, since you already have your pants off there is no need to compliment me." Lennon said trying to lighten the mood.

He threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, "Damn, gorgeous, witty a _nd_ one hell of a sense of humor. You're going to give me a hard on darling." He said smirking as Lennon sat next to him.

She just shook her head, "Mind if I take a look?" "Go for it, now you had to have had a boyfriend before you ended up with us." He said as she pulled down part of his briefs, exposing the sutures. They looked great, she ran her hand over his skin lightly to see if there was any heat. Negan let out a loud groan.

"So?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

Lennon looked up at him, it looked like he was blushing. _No way._ She thought running her tongue across her teeth.

"Looks great! You need to rest for at least a week though" She said looking back down at the area and letting go of his briefs. Her eyes widened, sure enough he was becoming hard.

"Shit, what did I tell ya? You're fucking hot, I can't help it." He said slowly pulling his pants on, no shame at all.

"I mean, I was going to tell you it looked better now." Lennon spat out. The words came out with no thought. "Fuck! Sorry, my sense of humor shows up in the shittiest places sometimes." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Fuck sweet heart, you are one hell of a woman." He said falling back onto the couch, smiling, "About that question earlier." He asked, his tone becoming more serious.

"Yeah…it was only for a few days though, and then I lost him." She said looking into his dark eyes.

His brows furrowed and he got up and began pacing, "Death is a fucking bitch, trust me, I know it." "Did you have someone you loved, before all this?" She asked watching him.

He looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes. "Before all this shit, I did…my wife, I mean my _real_ wife, Lucille. She died of cancer, which almost seems better than living his this shit hold sometimes."

 _That's his bats' name, now it makes sense why he treats that thing like a national treasure._

"I'm sorry Negan, that's terrible."

"Don't say you're fucking sorry, I _hate_ it when people say that." He growled.

"Well it's a fucked up situation, and sucks." She said squeezing his shoulder.

He gave her a half smile, "Fuck, I just like you more and more each day Lennon." He said smiling.

"Negan? There's a situation." A voice said over a radio.

"I'll be there in a sec, then I'm off for the rest of the fucking day, understand?"

"Yes sir."

He got up and grabbed Lucille, "I'll walk you out."

Lennon followed him, "No more of this, ok? Your wound will get infected if you're doing too much activity."

"Fuck, darling, ok." He said chuckling, "I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

"Ok?"

"Hey, if I can't work, I need some type of entertainment." He said shutting the doors behind him.

"See ya!"" He shouted while walking off.

"Great." Lennon said under her breath.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she had to stop to catch her breath. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She thought leaning up against the wall. _I've only ever felt this way when….oh no._


	10. You Turn it On, Then You're Gone

You Turn it On, Then You're gone

Lennon sat in the care clinic, telling Finn the last of her story, but leaving out the Lucille part. That seemed too personal, and she thought it wasn't her place to be telling people.

"Wow." Finn said wide eyed. He had his elbow placed on a table and was resting his head on his hand.

"I think he's _really_ into you Lennon. You know, I heard he hasn't slept with any of his wives since you showed up, I mean it's only been a week, but s _till._ That's a pretty big deal for Sir Negan."

Lennon blushed and laughed lightly, "Yeah right."

"You totally like him! Just be careful, please, I don't want you getting hurt." He said, with a lot of concern in his voice.

"I-I do not like him." Lennon said rubbing her neck and looking down.

"It's all over your face." He said smiling.

"Please. Do you see anything serious happening between you and your booty call?"

Finn busted out laughing, "Kat? No way, it's just something to do." He said leaning back in his chair.

"God, you're one of _those_ guys?" She said pretending to gag herself.

"I mean, she's just not someone I can see myself with. She can be a real bitch, but there's moments where she's nice. And there's not much going on upstairs." He said stroking his chin.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about you, girls think so much more differently than guys."

Finn nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

All of the sudden a voice came over the radio.

"Lennon? Come up and see me, I think I busted a stitch from today." Negan's voice echoed.

"Roger dodger!" Lennon chimed as she got up and readjusted herself.

Finn smiled and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Fuck off." She said grabbing a few supplies.

"Use protection, dear."

Lennon shook her head as she left. She quickly made it to Negan's room, being greeted by the guard who immediately let her pass.

"Negan?" She yelled opening his door.

"In my bedroom, darling!"

She entered his room where he was resting on a large, kind sized bed. He was propped up and the only thing that was covering his naked body was a thin, white sheet.

"Shit, thank God darling. Think I'm bleeding out." He said winking at her as she pulled out her supplies.

"Well since you're already butt ass naked, let's take a look." She said making eye contact with him and softly smiling. He smiled back as she got lost in his dusky eyes. He wetted his lips and bit his lower lip as he smirked. Lennon cleared her throat, "O-ok, let's see." She said as she nervously tucked a piece of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Fuck darling, am I making you wet?" He asked in his deep, smooth voice.

Lennon gulped as she squeezed her thighs. She pushed his sheet back, exposing the area. She could see his bare skin, from chest to toes, which like his chest was also toned. _Pull it together Lennon._ She thought as she began sweating.

"You definitely busted one of your sutures, b-but it's an easy fix." She said as she grabbed the necessary materials. "And like I said, no more runs after this for a week, or I'll be amputating your leg at our next visit."

"You got it doc." He said wincing as she poked his skin with a needle. "You worked with animals before you said, were you a vet?"

"Nope, a technician. I could do everything except diagnosis, prescribe and do surgeries. So your supposed favorite nurse is one who worked with animals." She said as she began to tie off the suture.

"Well shit, like I said before not much of a difference." He said looking at her, smiling.

"That's not what people think!" She said grabbing the rest of her supplies and putting them in her pocket.

"Don't leave yet!" He demanded.

"Can't you get one of your wives?" _Yet again, unnecessary Lennon._ She thought biting her tongue.

"Fuck! You are one spit fire, you know that darling? If I didn't like you so much your head would already be smashed in." He said venomously.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why is it any of your fucking business?"

"Whatever." Lennon said as she began to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He bellowed.

"You know, I can't read you." Lennon said as she turned around to face him. "You seem like a genuinely nice guy one minute, but the next you're a fucking monster." She spat.

"You are not to leave until _I_ say so, and you are not to question _me_ darling!" He growled almost animal like.

"Now sit the fuck down!"

She sat down in a chair he was pointing at that was near his bed. She knew she had gotten too far ahead of herself.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to compose himself.

"Why are you like that though?" She nearly whispered.

"It's the way you have to be in order to run such a huge establishment. Let's people know not you fuck with you. If I was nice people would try getting away with _a lot_ of shit. And even though I'm that way I take care of my people, and they know I have their back, so they should be grateful for me."

"I guess that makes sense, but how about taking from other groups? Why is that necessary?"

"Once again to take care of my people, and to let the other groups know who's in charge. With as many people as we have here, there's no fucking way we'd be able to get by on vegetable gardens or some shit like that."

Lennon didn't say anything.

"Still think I'm a fucking monster darling?" He asked, with a tinge of hurt in the tone.

"I don't know what to think of you, honestly. I barely know you, so it was unfair of me to say that." She said looking down at the floor.

"And about that whole wife bullshit, you're someone I can have an actual conversation with and that I really enjoy. I know you think that whole thing is fucking disgusting, but once again it's to assert power. They choose to be my wives as well, I don't force them."

Lennon just shrugged her shoulders', not wanting to get into it again.

"If you found the right woman, would you ever just settle down with her?"

"Abso-fucking-lutley." He said without hesitation

Lennon smiled at the man she wanted to resent. He was human too like everyone else and she was slowly starting to see that.

"You can leave darling." He said closing his eyes and resting his head on his pillow.

"No, I'll keep you company."

"You're call sweetheart."

She looked over at him, smiling. _I know it's only been a week, but man it feels like I've known Negan forever. I have to fight any feelings though. I love Daryl, and no one can replace him._ Lennon thought biting a nail on her pointer finger.

"Hey! I forgot to thank you for the record player, I _love_ music and haven't listened to it in quite some time. And I must say you have great taste in music." She said slouching in the chair.

"Glad you like it darling." He said as he stretched and let out a big yawn.

"I better let you get some rest. I forgot how early it is."

"Please stay." Negan said softly.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" She said plopping down on the huge bed and kicking back.

"Woah, you do realize I have nothing on underneath these sheets." He said teasingly.

"Shit, totally forgot!" She said springing up from the bed.

"If you don't mind grabbing me some more water, by the time you come back I'll be more to your liking."

Lennon nodded and filled up the glass, when she came back Negan had briefs and a t-shirt on.

"Better?" He asked chuckling.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like the way you were before." She said flashing a smile.

He laughed, "Man darling, you have one hell of a sense of a humor. I love that in a woman. Drives me fucking crazy. You sure you don't want to be my wife?"

"Abso-fuking-lutley!" She said laying on the other side of the bed.

"Damn, you are a hard one to catch, I know I'll get you soon though." He said with his irresistible smile.

Lennon turned her back to him, resting her head of the very soft pillows.

"Shit, don't turn away from me sweetheart." He said gently.

"I don't think I can take looking at you right now, I might do something I will regret." She said pulling her knees up into her stomach.

"You being fucking serious? Cause you sure sound fucking serious." He said, his voice getting closer to Lennon.

"I just…I feel like we must have known each other real well in the past or something….as crazy as that sounds. And how I recently lost someone I loved, it just seems disrespectful…you know?" She said facing him, nearly losing her breath. He was inches away from her.

"Fuck, you're making this _extremely_ hard for me darling." He said putting some space between them. "I know what you mean though, but when you're ready you _have_ to fucking let me know." He said sincerely.

Lennon's heart was basically beating out of her chest. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She thought smiling up at him.

"Dude, you know I'll be the first to tell you."

"Damn fucking straight darling, now let's get some sleep!"

Lennon knew she shouldn't have feelings like this so quickly, especially towards someone her people were disgusted by. She knew it wasn't fair to Daryl either, but felt like she couldn't help it. She wasn't going to let anything happen, but what if she was to never see Daryl again?


	11. Lay Me Gently in The Cold Dark Earth

"Lennon?"

"Hmmm?" The only thing Lennon could manage to get out, being in the comatose stage she was in. She was leaning up against someone's body and their arms were wrapped around her waist. _Daryl?_ She thought becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"Want some lunch darling? I had Dwight bring some up."

"Lunch?" Lennon said quickly sitting up, "What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Negan laughed and leaned back, "It's twelve thirty believe it or not, we were fucking tired."

"Shit, I guess we were." She said stretching. "That's the best sleep I've had in a while!"

"Me too, probably the best in years."

"Fuck! I probably look like hell!" Lennon said realizing too late that she was talking out loud. "Damn! I thought I was thinking that before it was too late." She said covering her face.

Negan erupted in laughter. "I look that bad, huh?" She said turning to face him. He wouldn't stop laughing.

"Negan, it's not that funny!" She said slapping him on the arm.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes, "Darling, there's no way you can look bad. You're fucking hot, like I've said before, you're face however was priceless, like you were having a fucking epiphany or something."

Lennon lightly punched his stomach, "Don't mess with me man or I'll fuck you up!" She said getting on top of him.

"Fuck!" He said wincing, but quickly breaking out into a smile.

"Shit, I forgot about your injury, are you ok?" She said getting up, but his strong hands quickly pulled her back down.

"Hello?" A female voice chimed.

"What the fuck…" Negan mumbled under his breath as he carefully lifted Lennon off of him.

"Negan? I thought you could use some company since you haven't visited us in a while….oh!" A tall redhead woman said, surprised to see Lennon.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my bedroom!" He shouted.

"S-sorry, fat Joseph wasn't there and I just wanted to see.."

"I'll fucking tell you when I need you Frankie, I run the fuckin show, not you!" He said affirmatively.

"Well ever since _she_ came around you don't want anything to do with us." She said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"You _do not_ fucking question me and what I am doing, now get the fuck out before I do something I'll regret!"

The woman glared at Lennon and quickly left. _What the fuck was that? Finn said his wives can be catty, but they don't need to feel threatened by me of all people._ She thought getting up.

"I better get going."

"I don't fucking think so darling."

"Ok, I'm going to grab some lunch then." Lennon said quietly as she sat down.

"Fuck, sorry darling." He sighed and threw his arms up in the air. He then sat down with Lennon, while she quickly ate.

"Shit, slow down sweetheart. I'm sorry you had to see that. She's just getting on my fucking nerves lately. She can be difficult." He said picking up a half of a sandwich.

Lennon just nodded at him, wide-eyed. She didn't agree with the situation he was putting these women in, even if they were "volunteering", but now was not the time to bring that up.

There was a knock at the door, "What now?" Negan asked with much annoyance to his voice.

Dwight came in, slouching. They were like a pack of dogs, Negan of course being an alpha, Simon the beta and Dwight the omega, scared and submissive.

"Didn't know you had company." He said barely making eye contact.

"What do you _need_ Dwight." Negan asked. Lennon could tell that it was hard for him to refrain from swearing, for he was clenching his jaw and she could see his temples.

"Just wanted to go over plans with you about that one place that took out a bunch of our people."

"Oh shit, ok. Sorry bright eyes." He said looking at Lennon apologetically.

She nodded her head and was more than happy to leave. _Bright eyes? I guess I can roll with that._

"Hey Dwight!" She whispered as she walking bye. He gave her a small smile and she shut the doors behind her.

"Thank God!" She sighed.

Dwight must have known she was at Negan's because Roscoe was waiting outside with fat Joseph.

"Buddy!" She said patting him on the head.

She walked him outside and let him off leash to do his own thing. It was an overcast day, but she could feel summer coming. _Wait, what did Dwight want to talk about with Negan?_ She thought biting her lip. _Oh fuck me….he said a place that killed a bunch of their people…that could only be Alexandria._ She felt nauseated.

"Fuck…" She muttered as she began pacing. "I _need_ to get out of here and warn them, but _how_? There's no fucking way." She said kicking a rock. _Maybe I can ask to go on a run with Negan and get away somehow? After I get my fucking brains smashed in. What if I'm over reacting? A lot of groups have to hate The Saviors so calm down Lennon, try finding out before jumping to conclusions. You have to play smart._

"It has to be Alexandria though." She said with pure disappointment to her voice. She sat down and rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands. She then screamed loudly, since no one was around. She felt so helpless at the moment. Roscoe ran over to her to comfort her.

"Sorry boy, let's go back inside." She said leashing him up as tears ran down her face.

She got back to her place. She had grabbed a few things from what she liked to call the general store. Some nice smelling shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap, some mascara, a grey tank top that had a skeleton hand doing the rock on symbol, some dark blue skinny jeans, a brush and some underwear. She went to the showers with her new items in hand, but before she made it she ran to the toilets. She felt sick to her stomach and lost all of her lunch.

"You ok?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes, just not feeling well."

"Are you pregnant with Negan's baby?"

 _What the literal fuck._ She thought rolling her eyes.

"That's not very lady like. You've barely known him for a week." Frankie said going through Lennon's stuff.

"Get your fucking hands off of my things." Lennon snarled.

"Excuse me?" Frankie asked with a snide look on her face.

"You fucking heard me."

She just lightly laughed and walked towards Lennon, "You stay the fuck away from Negan."

"Or what?" Lennon asked wiping the vomit away from her mouth.

"You'll just have to wait and see…which I wouldn't advise." She said twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Bitch, just stop playing dumb and fucking come out with it."

Frankie giggled and walked out, looking over her shoulder one last time at Lennon with a giddy smile on her face. Lennon rolled her eyes and looked through her things. To her surprise she wasn't missing anything. She shook her head and undressed. She took a nice long shower and got out, drying off. She put her hair up in her towel and slipped on a new pair of lavender panties and her new pants. She picked up her bra and noticed the wire was sticking out _. Fuck. Well, luckily I have an extra one in my room._ She threw her busted bra in the trash and put her tank top on.

She brushed out her hair and tried drying as best as she could without a hair dryer. She put on a little bit of the mascara and walked out.

 _Better try getting to my room as quickly as possible, don't want my tits bouncing around all over the place since I was blessed with big ones._ She thought sarcastically.

"Hey, bright eyes!" A voice echoed behind her.

"Huh?" She said turning around without hesitation. "Fuck."

"Shit, not happy to see me huh?" Negan said as he stopped dead in front of her. "Holy fucking shit, you look _hot_." He said with a devouring look.

"I-I better get going…" She said as she tried getting around him.

"Wait a second sweet heart, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok." She said as her eyes darted to the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Where are you bright eyes?"

"I don't feel good."

"Shit, you probably need to eat something since you barely got lunch."

Lennon nodded. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Please let me by." She sternly said.

"Ok. I want to see you tonight."

"Fine." She said as he finally let her by.

"Nice piercings by the way." He said chuckling.

She kept walking but flipped him off as he continued to laugh. As she turned the corner she nearly ran into Frankie.

"What did I fucking tell you bitch?!" She snarled grabbing Lennon by the hair. _This day seriously couldn't get any worse._


	12. Spin Around Bitch You Could Kiss My Ass

Frankie slammed Lennon up against the cold brick wall, she had what looked like a homemade shiv up against Lennon's throat.

"What will Negan think of you when your face is all scarred and mutilated?" She said breathing heavily, her face bright red.

"Hey, I'm going to back off, he came to me." Lennon said trying to play it cool.

"That's the problem though, I realized no matter what he'll want you." She said with a psychotic smile.

Frankie held the weapon over Lennon's right cheek. She was taller than Lennon, and very slender, it wouldn't look like a fair fight from afar.

She began manically laughing, "Well start here at your pretty little cheek." She said pushing down. Lennon knew if she were to struggle at this point that she could severely injure herself.

"Fuck." She said quietly.

"Come on bitch, I want to hear you scream!"

Lennon could feel blood gushing from the wound and run down her face as large drops began hitting the floor. She could hear a door shutting from upstairs and footsteps.

"Shit!" Frankie said looking up for a brief second.

"Aaaah!" Lennon screamed as she head butted her and she fell to the ground dropping the shiv.

"No!" Cried Frankie as she scrambled for her it.

 _ **Crunch.**_ Lennon's foot slammed down onto Frankie's hand.

"Mother fucker!" She yowled in pain. Lennon kicked the small weapon down the hall and jumped on top of Frankie. She began punching her relentlessly.

"Fucking bitch….I told you to….leave me alone!" She said between punches as she panted.

"Stop, please!" Frankie pleaded through a mouth full of blood.

Lennon wrapped her arms around Frankie's neck, but since it was covered in the red, gushing material her hands slipped. She forcefully kneed Lennon with her boney leg.

"Ugh!" Lennon said falling back.

"I've got you now, _Bright eyes."_

She jumped on top of Lennon and began pulling her hair, and slapping and scratching her.

"What the fuck, stop you nut!" Yelled Dwight as he ran over pulling Frankie off of Lennon.

"Let me go Dwight, let me finish that bitch off." She yelled like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "Whose side are you on?"

"The fucking sane person obviously!" He said holding onto her.

"The fuck?" Simon ran up.

"Here, take this fucking crazy bitch, I'll take Lennon to the clinic!" Dwight said nearly throwing Frankie to Simon.

"Negan will be dealing with you little lady." Simon said pushing Frankie forward.

"No!" She yelled kicking her feet.

"Lennon, are you ok?" Dwight said squatting down and helping Lennon up.

"Yeah, only a few scratches." She said spitting some blood out.

"Shit, you look like hell, let's get you to the clinic." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. She rested her arm around Dwight's shoulder and they began walking.

"You ok to walk? I can carry you."

"I'm fine, ok?" Lennon said laughing lightly.

"Damn, you are a lot tougher than I thought you were. I can see why Negan likes you so much."

"Just because I'm tough as nails?" She said cocking her eyebrow. "I have many good qualities Dwight."

He laughed, "What happened anyway?"

"She wanted me to stay away from Negan, but said it was impossible both ways so thought it best to take me out, or whatever her psychotic plan was. Long story short."

"Fucking nut." Said Dwight as her grabbed the door.

"Lennon, we'll take her in here!" Finn said as he rushed them into an exam room.

"Let's get your face cleaned up, Dr. Elliot is taking a break."

"You can handle it, I have faith!" She said sitting up on a table.

He had warm water and rags and began cleaning her face off, "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, she just got my face. She didn't even know how to punch." She said, laughing.

"Well she scratched your face up bad." He said wringing out a rag.

"Dwight, you are free to go you Good Samaritan." Said Lennon grinning followed by a quick "Ouch."

"No, I'll stay…it's what Negan would want." He said looking concerned.

"You know, you're a good guy."

"Lennon, stop talking, please. I'm almost done cleaning you up." Finn said.

"Let me see." Lennon stood up and walked over to a mirror.

"Shit, I look like Freddie Krueger. You can call me that if you'd like Dwight."

Her face was slightly swollen, it was very red from being scratched, some marks breaking the skin. The knife cut looked pretty deep though and was oozing. It was the only thing that would leave a mark, and was pretty big.

"Fuck me." She sighed, "Stich me up doc."

"There ya go, now you're Frankenstein." Finn said finishing up the last suture.

"Hey, shut up man!" Dwight said defensively. "It's ok Dwight, I deserve it after calling you Scar Face." She said looking in the mirror at the immaculate stitches. The tissue was becoming inflamed.

"Here, you _have_ to take these NSAID's, ok? And take one now."

"I'm fine."

"The fuck you are!" Negan said as he rushed in. "Take that fucking pill or I'll shove it down your throat." He said softly, yet firmly.

"Ok dad." Lennon said rolling her eyes and throwing the pill back.

"You guys are dismissed, I have her from here." Finn left and Dwight got up and headed towards the door. "Thanks Dwight." Negan said grabbing his shoulder and giving it a good squeeze. Dwight smiled and nodded his head.

He grabbed a chair and sat down across from Lennon. He gently grabbed her hands, rubbing one of them with his thumb.

"Fuck, I'm _so_ sorry bright eyes. I had no fucking clue she was that crazy." He said watching their hands. "And to think she grabbed you as I was walking away? Why the hell didn't you yell?" He asked looking up at Lennon with worried eyes.

"I can handle myself. It was between me and her." She said quietly.

"No. I _want_ to fucking protect you. I _need_ to. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what the hell I'd do. And look what she did to your fucking beautiful face. This is all my fucking fault." He said as he turned away.

Lennon placed her hand on his chin and turned his face so he was looking at her, "You know I'm tough, I'll be alright." She said stroking his cheek.

"You're fucking perfect." He said faintly as he rested his forehead on her hands.

She could feel her face turning bright red, "Great you're making me look worse than I already am." She said as he looked up at her.

"Bright eyes, when you blush it drives me crazy." He nearly purred, causing Lennon's heart to flutter like crazy.

"Are you bleeding?" She asked, wiping several small spots of blood from his face. She noticed it was also on his white t-shirt as well. There were no wounds behind the blood she had removed.

"I fucking lost it Lennon. When Simon told me what that fucking psycho had done I went fucking crazy and totally blacked out. I let my emotions get in the way."

Lennon pulled her hands away from Negan's, "This is _Frankie's_ blood?" She asked as her stomach began to churn.

"Yes, her skull got the pleasure of meeting the lovely Lucille." He said without a single hint of remorse in his voice.

"Oh God. You wouldn't have done this if it hadn't been for me."

"Trust me, it would have fucking happened sooner or later." He said seriously.

Lennon took a deep breath and tried gathering her thoughts. _I would have done the same thing if Dwight and Simon hadn't ran in. Maybe we're even more alike than I thought?_ She thought.

She smiled at Negan, accepting what had happened.

"I need to get cleaned up and out of these clothes." She said looking at her blood drenched shirt.

"You can at my place. I'll have someone grab your pup and clean clothes." He said getting up and offering his arm.

Lennon nodded her head, exhausted from the day. She grabbed Negan's arm and rested her head on his large shoulder. They arrived at his room and he kicked off his boots and laid his jacket and glove on a chair walking in.

"Come in, treat this place like it's your own." He said as Lennon followed him.

"Here's the bathroom, use whatever you'd like. Towels are here so you should be all set."

"Thank you Negan, for everything." She said.

"You're welcome bright eyes."

She walked into the bathroom, which had marble flooring and a claw foot bathtub, smack dab in the middle. _Oh my God, a tub?_ She thought walking over and turning the water on. _Thank you baby Jesus!_ She thought striping down. She grabbed a face towel and lay it on the tub as it filled up. There were two large vanities, each having its' own sink and even a shower.

"Wow." She said in amazement.

She turned the water off and crawled into the warm tub.

"Oh God." She moaned and she slid in until the water was up to her neck.

She tilted her head, dipping her hair into the water, embracing the silence momentarily. She then grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed her hair, even though she had taken a shower earlier in the day she still felt it necessary to wash the rest of the day away. The shampoo smelt like Negan, kind of a woodsy scent. She then lathered her body with the bar of soap and rinsed off. _I love baths, but don't understand how they make you clean._ She thought as she watched the water go down the drain.

There were a few large, white plush towels, Lennon grabbed one and dried off. _Shit, I forgot to bring clean clothes in with me._ She looked in the mirror and her face was more swollen.

"God, I look like a million bucks." She said sarcastically.

She wrapped the towel around her small frame and walked out, she was immediately greeted my Roscoe.

"Hey boy!" She said smiling and patting him on the head. He crouched down, putting his butt in the air, his tail wagging like crazy.

"I'm gonna get you!" Lennon said jumping forward.

"Woof, woof!" Roscoe barked spinning in a circle.

"I put a clean pair of clothes on the bed!" Negan yelled.

"Thanks!"

There were her grey sweatpants and one of her old band t-shirts. She quickly got dressed and walked out.

"Here, have some dinner." Negan motioned for her to sit at the table where there was a bowl of soup.

"Hey, you still need to rest too." She said sitting down.

"You're more important than me darling."

"Please! These people would be lost without their great leader."

Negan sat down across from her. He was wearing some black sweats, a white tank top and had his glasses on. He was looking some papers over. She studied him. His perfectly slicked back hair, his pensive eyes, the way he licked his lips, his toned arms.

"What are you looking over?" She asked, knowing very well what it was.

"It's nothing." He lied.

"Is it what you and Dwight were talking about earlier?"

He sighed and put the papers down, "Please, _drop it_ Lennon. When I say it's nothing it means it's nothing, got it?" He asked taking off his glasses.

"Yeah." She said finishing her soup. She washed the bowl and spoon in silence. She had no plan on what to do with the whole Alexandria thing. _I need to sleep on it._

"Good night Negan, thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome sweet heart. I'll be in soon." He said smiling at her.

She crawled into bed and pulled the blanket up. Roscoe snored loudly on the ground, next to her.

"Night Roscoe." She whispered.

She could hear the shower running and was so tired, but couldn't sleep from the day's events. Negan walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. His skin looked almost tanned, and with the small amount of light coming from the bathroom she could see the details of his well-toned back. She bit her lower lip and turned away from him.

He crawled into bed and lay close to her. _Come on, wrap your arms around me._ She closed her eyes tightly, almost as if she was making a wish. A few minutes went by and nothing.

"Hmmm." She said as she pretended to sleep. She turned over and nestled into his bare chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. She ran her hands down his chest to his lower stomach.

"Fuck!" He quietly groaned. She rested her hand on his waist. He had placed his hand under her shirt, caressing her hip. _Oh God. Just go to sleep._ His hand traveled further down as it grazed her underwear. _I don't think I can hold it in._ She thought as the feeling of ecstasy ran through her veins.

"Good God…" She moaned, and could feel her face turning red immediately.

"I _knew_ it!" Negan said quietly laughing. "Sorry!" She said looking up at him, she could see is bright, white teeth.

"Hot diggity damn darling. Ever since you've gotten here you've given me the worst fucking case of blue balls." He growled in her ear as she let a small gasp leave her lips. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

All of a sudden Roscoe jumped up on the bed, as if to save the day. He laid between them and rolled on his back. Lennon began laughing and couldn't stop. You know when you're so exhausted and the smallest things seem absolutely comical? Negan joined in and they laughed for a few minutes and then stopped.

"Goodnight Negan."

"Night Lennon."

And at that they both fell asleep, with Roscoe snuggled between them.


	13. My Loves Too Strong To Hide

Lennon woke up and only a few hours had passed. _Ugh, I won't be able to fall back to sleep now._ Roscoe was still lodged between her and Negan, so she decided to get up and get some fresh air. She grabbed Negan's jacket and slipped on her shoes and walked through the office. The desk had a few pieces of neatly stacked papers on it.

"Hmm…" Lennon said beginning to walk towards it.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Oh hey Joey, right?"

"Fat Joseph, but you can call me that if you'd like."

"Thanks…do you ever get a break?"

"Yeah." He said raising his eyebrows and vigorously nodding his head.

"Nice, well I'm going to go get some fresh air. See you around big guy." She said walking out.

 _Reminds me of Kevin from The Office._ She thought giggling as the crisp air hit her face, making her facial injury feel numb.

"Aaah!" She said sitting down and tilting her head back, enjoying the coolness and smell.

"Hey!"

"Dwight? What are you doing up?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing. How are you doing?"

"Good. I didn't get a chance to thank you, so thank you!" She said smiling at him, "Ah fuck, forgot I can't smile right now."

He laughed, "You're welcome. Trying to clear your mind?" He asked taking a drag on a cigarette.

"Yeah, you?"

He nodded, offering her a drag. She shook her head, "No thanks."

"You know, I couldn't stand you when I first met you, but now I see you're a pretty cool guy."

"You couldn't stand _me_? I was the one stuck with you!" Dwight said as smoke left his mouth and disappeared into the star studded night.

"Yeah, true." Lennon agreed. "You have a girlfriend here?" She asked, knowing the gossip about him and Sherry, but wasn't sure whether or not to believe it.

His eyes grew sad, "No. I had a wife, but that got all fucked up."

"I'm sorry." She said as she patted him on the back. He looked pretty upset.

"Are you serious about Negan?"

"I-I don't know." She said, stunned by his question. _I was hoping he'd open up about his past._

"He _really_ likes you Lennon. He's serious about you, I've never seen him that way with anyone. I think it'd kill him if you didn't feel the same way." He said as he put out his cigarette on the concrete bench.

"I have someone…I mean had. I loved him from the first day we met and just recently found out he felt the same way about me. It just seems too soon. Yes, I do find Negan to be very attractive and we have a lot in common, but I'm just not ready to love someone else." She said as she drew a circle in the gravel with her foot.

"That's understandable."

"Is he a good guy? You work closely with him so would know best." She asked looking him in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when they could hear groaning.

"The fuck?" He whispered.

"Oh yes, just like that! Come on big guy!" A females' voice moaned in pleasure.

"You like that? I'll fuck you till you can barely walk, baby!"

"Finn?" Lennon mouthed to Dwight. He got up and signaled to her to follow him as he quietly walked to where the loud noise was coming from.

"Oh baby, just like that!" He said as he jumped out in front of Finn and Kat. Dwight had his back turned to them and embraced him-self to make it look like he was making out with someone.

"What the hell?!" Finn said surprised as he fumbled to pull up his pants.

"Surprise mother fucker!" Lennon jumped out with her hands and legs spread.

"You sick perverts!" Spat Kat as she had her back turned while she readjusted her bra.

"W-we thought we were alone." Finn's face was a red as his hair. He nervously rubbed his neck, trying his hardest _not_ to make eye contact with Lennon or Dwight.

"Do something, you pussy!" Kat whined.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ughhh!" She said storming off.

"Haha, yes!" Lennon high fived Dwight, as they were both in hysterics.

"G-good one guys." Finn said smiling sheepishly. "Better get back to work, oh and Lennon!" He said turning around and walking backwards, "You still look like Frankenstein!"

"Oy! Fuck off boy!" She yelled, flipping him off with both hands.

"That was _awesome!_ " She said quickly turning to Dwight. She was doing the "rock on" sign with her hands with her tongue sticking out.

"Damn straight! Oh shit, you face is bleeding!"

"Fuck…" She placed her hand on her cheek and could feel the warm, gushing blood.

She wiped some of it off with her shirt.

"Hey, that was the most fun I've had in a long time." Dwight said as they stood next to Negan's door.

"That was pretty bad ass, huh? See you around dude!" She said high fiving him one more time.

Dwight disappeared down the hall. Lennon knocked on the door and Joey answered.

"Have fun with Dwight?" He asked letting her pass with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

She shook her head and went into Negan's place, going into the bathroom to clean her face up. She took another pill and grabbed some ice from the fridge and wrapped it in a rag. She sat down in front of the television, laid back and placed the ice on her face.

"Aaahhh." And with that she quickly dozed off.

Lennon woke up with a puddle from the ice all over her chest. "Shit…" She said sitting up. _What time is it?_ She wondered as she walked into Negan's bedroom. The bed was neatly made and on the night stand sat a digital clock that read ten thirty. She walked into the kitchen area and there was a note;

 _ **Bright eyes,**_

 _ **Had to go take care of some business, you can yell at me all you'd like when I get back.**_

 _ **Take it easy today, I told Dr. Elliot you wouldn't be making it in to work today.**_

 _ **Make yourself at home.**_

 _ **-**_ **Negan, P.S. took the pup with me**

 _Probably off to kill my people, time to do some exploring._ She went to her room and grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Woof!" She said looking in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her face was swollen and bruised where Frankie had cut it.

She brushed her hair out and threw it up into a high ponytail. Since she was considered "free" here she had gotten her gun and hunting knife back. She grabbed her the knife and tucked it into her boot.

"Time to find a way outside of this place."

She was on a mission to find a way out somehow. She went outside to where she normally hung out and looked for anyway of getting out. _Nothing…and look at all those fucking look out towers._ She shook her head and went out to the entrance of the place, where there were a few layers of fencing, which had walkers in between them.

"No fucking way…"

"Hey, what are you doing?" A guard asked.

"Getting some fresh air."

"There's better places to do that, get out of here." She said.

She nodded and walked back inside. _They had workers in with those walkers, like walker control or something? Those people are probably here against their own will._

She saw someone coming inside from a side door. She waited for them to disappear and went out the big, black door. There were some motorcycles and large trucks parked there. _This might be promising._ She walked along the fence, looking for any small hole, nothing though. Looking up she noticed a piece of the fence was missing barbed wire.

"Bingo!" She whispered.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be out here! Get back inside!" A guard yelled from the entrance.

"Sorry, I got lost." She lied, and went back into the building.

That had taken up about an hour of her time. She went to the dining hall and grabbed some lunch and sat down. _Ok, I can make it over that fence. I'll have to see what it looks like at night first and get some supplies collected, which shouldn't' be too hard._

"Earth to Lennon!" Finn waved his hand by her face.

"Huh? Oh hey!" She said as he sat down across from her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Two naked bodies, banging compassionately into each other." She said breathily.

"Drop that!" He complained, kicking her leg under the table.

"Ow! As if I need more bruising sir!"

"Sorry…Frankenstein." He mumbled looking up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Boy, did you hear what happened to the last person that messed with me?" She said sticking out her chest and pounding on it.

"Wait is it true?" He asked

"What?"

"Negan with Frankie?"

She nodded.

"Wow, he must have be very upset and angry."

"He was. Hey, I better get going, got things to do, places to go." She said grabbing her tray and getting up. "See you round lover boy!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. As she stacked her tray she could tell people around her were talking about what had happened. They got very silent when she walked by. She wasn't paying attention and ran into someone…it was one of Negan's wife. _Oh bloody hell._ She was a small blonde.

"S-sorry!" She said cowering.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry." The girl had basically already ran away from Lennon. _Great._ She thought rolling her eyes.

She went into her bedroom and put a Beatles record on and laid on her bed. _Ok, I'll need to stock up on some food and water. I already have my gun and knife so I'm set on weaponry. A compass would probably be helpful. I'll need a few days, hopefully I won't be too late then._

She dozed off and woke up to rapid knocking on her door.

"Huh?" She looked at her watch, six o'clock.

"Lennon, open the fuck up!" Roared Negan.

 _What the fuck?_ She thought as she opened the door, "What's wrong Negan?" She could barely get the sentence out before he had her pinned against the wall, he looked enraged.

"I heard you went out with Dwight last night!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Don't you dare be fucking nonchalant about this!" He yelled as he ran his gloved hand through his hair, and paced. 

"Negan, what's the pro-"

"What's the fucking problem?! Are you fucking serious? Fat Joseph told me you were out with him for some time!" He said lunging at Lennon, who didn't flinch.

"Wait, are you implying that Dwight and I did something with each other?" She scoffed.

"I've had him fucking do that before sweet heart, so _yes,_ I am fucking implying it!"

"Cool your jets man! Dwight and I are just friends nothing more! We were talking about past relationships, and even you! He was telling me not to hurt you!" She said firmly.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah, what the fuck made you think something happened? You fucking hot head." She said in disgust.

"Still want me to put him in the cell?" Simon's voice chimed over Negan's radio. Lennon's eyes shot up, wide eyed and she begin to fill with rage. "No! Let him go." He said turning the radio off.

"What the fuck Negan! What'd you do to him?! Maybe I was right to say you were a fucking monster!" She yelled, losing her cool. "What, you can't trust me? Are you believing some mindless dumb fuck over me?"

"Shit, I fucked up Lennon! Fat Joseph said you came in last night all fucking giddy and how he heard you and Dwight talking and laughing. The thought of you with another man makes my fucking blood boil!"

"I'm not a fucking piece of property, Negan! I can speak with anyone I'd like, and I do _not_ need your protecting. Who the hell do you think you are? With all your fucking wives that you have stolen from other men that they actually love, you are a fucking bully! Now get the _fuck_ out of my bedroom!" Lennon was inches away from Negan's face, and was pointing at the door. He looked at her, like a deer in the head lights. She had never seen him this way before.

"Lennon.." He said sighing.

"Get out!" She screamed.

He held his head down and slinked out like an injured tiger. Lennon grabbed a pillow and screamed bloody murder into it. She then pulled back and took a deep breath, tears rolled down her face, making it sting.

"I _need_ to get out of here!" She said leaving her room.

She felt like she was suffocating, and as if the world was collapsing around her. She wasn't paying attention and rand hard into someone, knocking them down.

"Dwight?!" She yelped, "You're alright, thank God!" She said embracing him.

"Hey, I'm fine." He said pulling back. He had a black eye and busted lip.

"Did Negan do this to you?" She asked running her hand across the gashed lip.

He nodded his head, "Fucking asshole! I'm so sorry Dwight." She said.

"It's not your fault. I-I should have known better." He said looking at the ground.

"Let's go to the clinic, your lip needs to sutured." She said grabbing his arm. He didn't protest.

She took him into the empty place and sat him down. She threw two sutures in and gave him an ice pack to help the bruising of his eye to go down. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"What a fucking shit show." She said placing her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think we should really talk or hang out anymore."

"No! You're probably my closest friend here."

"Sadly for you." He said chuckling, "It's too dangerous though." He looked over to Lennon.

" _Please_ Dwight. He'll get off your case now. And why the hell was he saying he couldn't trust you?"

"Sherry…she use to be my wife, until she got with Negan so her life was easier. We fooled around and that's why he did this to my face." He said pointing at the deformed part. "It's just best if we don't talk much, and there's no way we can hang out."

Lennon nodded and was extremely disappointed. Sure she had Finn and liked talking to him, but Dwight seemed like someone she could _really_ talk with. It felt like she was losing a good friend.

He got up, grabbing the handle to the door, "Hey, are we still doing shared custody of Roscoe?" She asked smiling as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Fuck yeah, I'll drop him off at you place tomorrow." And with that he left.

Lennon wiped a few tears away. _I'm tired of crying, it's time to fight back. I'm getting out of this fucking shit hole, come hell or high water._


	14. Whisper Words of Wisdom, Let it Be

Lennon went to the commissary and was looking for a bag, jacket (hers' had somehow gone missing when she had arrived), compass and snacks. _I need to buy things over a week's period so this doesn't look suspicious._ She thought grabbing a bag of goldfish and pretzels.

"Do you guys have a compass?" She asked the vendor.

"As a matter of fact, yes, right here!" The old lady said digging through some junk and pulling one out.

"Perfect, I'll take it!"

 _Ok, now time to work as much as possible so I have more fucking points._ She dropped the items off at her room. _And my scrubs are at Negan's, great! They have to have extra._ She headed over to the clinic where Finn and Dr. Elliot sat going over records.

"Lennon, you're supposed to be resting." Dr. Elliot said getting up.

"That's what I've been doing all day. _Please_ let me work, I feel like I'm going crazy!"

"It has not even been a full day, come on now, back to bed with you." He said trying to push her out.

"No!" She yelled, "Please, I need to keep my mind busy. Negan won't find out, I promise." She said softening her tone.

"Come on Dr. Elliot, it's just a busted face, nothing serious." Finn pleaded.

"Fine, extra scrubs are over here." He said as Lennon grabbed a pair and quickly changed.

"Dream team is back, watch out!" She said snapping her fingers.

"Haha, yes!" Finn said as he clapped.

"I'm going to go grab some dinner, I'll be back in a bit." Dr. Elliot said shaking his head.

Finn and Lennon began talking about what had happened earlier in the day. She of course left out the part where she'd be getting out, no one needed to know that.

"Wow, he's a bigger hot head than I thought." Finn said with a puzzling look on his face.

"You think? It's just ridiculous!"

"You seriously considered Dwight to be a friend though?"

"Yeah, what's so weird about that? He's a cool guy as far as I can tell." She said tipping her chair back and nearly loosing balance.

"Have you _done_ anything with Negan?" Finn whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" She whispered right back.

"Well?"

"No, that's why he needs to cool it! We're not a couple by any means, we just enjoy talking to each other. We've slept in the same bed and have cuddled, but that is seriously it." Finn's eyes grew wide.

"He let you sleep in his bed? That's a pretty big deal Lennon, he won't let any of his wives sleep with him."

"Eh." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey you two, miss anything?" Dr. Elliot asked walking in.

"Nope, hey you think I could work a double Dr. E?" Lennon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You're really pushing it missy…but we could use the help."

"Thanks!" She said smiling.

The rest of the night went by pretty slow, but Finn kept it entertaining. Morning came along quickly and Lennon took a break to grab some breakfast. She saw Dwight in the dining hall with Roscoe next to him.

"Hey, you think you could take him till this evening?"

"Yeah, I-I have today off so it shouldn't be a problem." He said, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Hey boy!" She sad petting Roscoe and tossing him a piece of bacon.

She ate her breakfast at the clinic and after things went by pretty quickly. People were coming in with small things, like persistent headaches, or cuts, dental problems, colds and more. It was just what Lennon needed to keep her mind off of things. The girl she had worked her shift with, Emma, was putting on her jacket.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Lennon asked, noticing it was hers.

"Commissary, almost 2 weeks ago."

"Can I trade you something for it? When I first came here I was wearing that jacket but I guess someone thought it was their responsibility to get rid of it."

"What do you have to offer?" Emma asked.

"How about a record?"

"Yes! I just got a player, but have no vinyls." She said as they walked out.

"Well, I think you'll like my collection, follow me!" Lennon said.

They got to her room and Emma grabbed Lennon's only Beatle record. _Ugh, of course._ She thought, as a little piece of her died inside.

"Thanks!" Emma said waving as she left.

"No, thank you!" Lennon said shutting the door.

She showered, threw her clothes on (and her trusty jacket) and stopped by commissary again. She grabbed a few more snacks (which included bottled water) and found a perfect back pack.

"Yes!" She said through a yawn.

She began to head over to Dwight's to grab Roscoe. _I can do this, I can get out of here._

"Bright eyes, wait up!"

"Negan, I _need_ space, please respect that." She quickened her pace.

"I need to talk to you darling!" He said catching up to her.

 _Ugh, and that's what happens when you're short, you can't get away or keep up with anyone._ She stopped, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck. I said I was sorry." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a doorway.

"I don't care. What you did was fucked up, it shows your true character."

"I-I, oh God…" He said running his hand through his thick, black hair. _It's as if he knows that drives me crazy._

"I _really_ fucking care about you Lennon. I haven't felt this way about anyone since…" He drew in air, "Lucille." It was as if that name burnt his lips, in this context.

She looked up at him. He had placed his arm on the wall above Lennon and was leaning over her.

"I think it's best if we stay away from each other. I seem to get others into a lot of trouble because of you. It's too much of a burden." She said looking into his sorrowful eyes. It had hurt to say that since he had opened up so much.

"I can't fucking do that." He growled, placing his forehead to Lennon's.

Her heart was fluttering and a warmness was coming over her. _Come on Lennon, stay strong, what he did was fucked up. Walk away._ She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I need some time to be alone." She said softly while cupping his free hand with hers'.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he pulled back. He forcefully punched the brick wall and briskly walked away.

Lennon exhaled and slid to the floor. She placed her face into her hands and began to sob. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be crying, I feel like I finally resisted him. This should be a victory. I shouldn't even have feelings for him, when my heart belongs to Daryl, which doesn't seem like the case lately. Suck it up buttercup._ She thought as she deeply inhaled and wiped tears away from her face.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock!**_ Lennon rapped on Dwight's door, "Hey!" He said opening up. His room was slightly bigger than Lennon's and he was watching a movie on an ancient television. Roscoe barked and ran up to Lennon, spinning in circles like crazy.

"There's my boy!" She said squatting down and giving him a good squeeze.

"What time do your start your next shift? I'll take him off your hands whenever. Haven't been able to sleep much lately." Dwight said, barely maintaining eye contact.

"I'm starting at midnight and won't get off till noon."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." He said beginning to shut the door.

"Hey, do you need me to get dog food at all?" Lennon asked.

"Nope, there's plenty, so no need to worry. See you later."

And with that he shut the door. As Lennon walked to go take Roscoe outside she could hear Negan yelling at his people. He sounded pissed off and upset. _Great, another thing to add to my list of getting people into trouble because of me._ She thought as she exited the building. She unhooked Roscoe from his leash and he ran off, sniffing around like crazy. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky look almost gold.

"Nothing gold can stay." Lennon mumbled.

Suddenly, Roscoe began barking, but Lennon couldn't see him. She ran the perimeters shouting his name, but nothing.

"What the hell?!"

There was an old garden shed in the corner that hadn't been used for anything in some time and the door was open. She jogged over and there was a hole in the wall. She got onto her knees, looking out and there was Roscoe on the other side of the fence chasing after some squirrels.

"Roscoe, come here now!" Lennon yelled frantically. She could hear wrestling from the nearby woods.

"ROSCOE, come NOW!" She said as she began crawling through the space and making her way towards him.

"Fuck!" Her pant leg got snagged and she panicked, looking up she saw a walker came out of the woods.

"Argh!" She said yanking her leg and it tearing. She stumbled to get up and Roscoe was barking at the walker coming towards him.

"Roscoe, no!" She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse.

He ran circles around the walker, causing it to trip and fall on top of him. Lennon was so close to getting to him when she heard him yelp.

"No!" She flung herself at the walker and stabbed it in the head. Roscoe whined and walked over to her, holding his paw up.

"Hey, what happened? I heard you yelling!" Simon said running over.

Lennon looked up at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"And why the fuck is there a hole…oh shit."

"Is he going to change?" Lennon asked as tears ran down her face.

"I-I imagine so. He got him pretty good." He said examining the paw.

Roscoe collapsed and began to foam at the mouth. "No!" Cried Lennon.

"Turn away, I'm so sorry kid." Simon told Lennon.

She saw him pull a knife out and heard one last yelp from Roscoe.

"This is all my fault. I should have been watching him." Lennon said turning to Simon and falling into his arms.

"Who would have known? There's nothing that could have been done differently. I'm sorry." He said holding her and rubbing her back. "We better get out of here before any more of those fuckers show up." He said grabbing Lennon and lifting her up. She nodded her head, "Wait, can he have a proper burial?" She looked at Roscoe's lifeless body.

"Yeah, I'll come back for him after I take care of you." He said calmly.

"I'm fine, please take him before more come out and eat him." She said sniffling. "And please tell Dwight."

"Will do kid."

"Thanks Simon." She said smiling. "Sorry, I just can't right now." She said as more tears came pouring down.

She ran to the only place she could think of. _I need Negan_. She ran, pushing fat Josepha out of the way.

"Hey!" He said surprised.

She went into Negan's place without even knocking.

"Hey, what the fuck?" He yelled turning around, placing a beer he had grabbed from the fridge onto the counter.

"Lennon, what the fuck happened?" He asked embracing her and stroking her hair.

"Roscoe, he-he he was a-attacked…walker!" She said between the sobs.

"Come here darling." He said walking her over to the couch. They sat down and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and gently saying "Shh, it's going to be ok bright eyes." He kissed her head and just held her.

She calmed down a little bit. Negan's arm was tightly wrapped around her shoulder and his other hand rested on Lennon's lap. It was lightly bandaged and she softly grabbed it, "Is this from earlier?"

"Yeah. It's fine though." He said as he laced his fingers with hers.

"We're just a big ol' fucking mess, aren't we?" She giggled and looked up at him.

"That sums it up pretty fucking well." He chuckled.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She quietly asked.

"Of course you can, no need to ask."

"Thanks." She said wiping her nose with her jacket sleeve. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok, grab a pair on my sweats and a shirt from my drawers to change into." He said, watching her make her way to the bathroom.

She opened his drawer, and wasn't surprised to see that it was very organized. She grabbed a pair of his briefs and a white V-neck shirt. She quickly showered and threw the clothes on. She just wanted this day to be over with.

Negan was in bed already, reading a book and peered over it when Lennon walked out. He let out a low whistle, setting the novel down and taking his glasses off.

"God damn, I never thought I'd say this, but you look a lot fucking better in my clothes than I do!"

Lennon laughed, adjusting the shirt since it was lower on her because of how small she was compared to him. She crawled into bed next to him.

"And you're wearing my fucking briefs too? Anything underneath them?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No!" She said taking his arm and putting it around her waist. "Don't worry I'll wash them!" She giggled.

"Hot diggity damn, no need to!" He said as he ran his fingers along her waist.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The sound of it was soothing and caused Lennon to drift to sleep.


	15. God Only Knows

**Caution! Contains content of rape** 

"Roscoe, come here boy!" He barreled towards Lennon, but out of nowhere a small hoard of walkers came out.

"Run Roscoe, run!" She tried yelling, but nothing came out.

The walkers circled around and began to feast on him as he cried out. No matter how fast Lennon ran, he just got further away from her. She then started to sink into the ground, "Roscoe!" She mouthed and then everything went black.

Lennon shot up, covered in sweat. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Negan was next to her but was turned away from her. She looked at the digital clock that read 11:45 pm. _I can still make it to work, I need to keep my mind off things._

She went out into the living area, and placed on the kitchen table were her neatly folded scrubs from a few nights ago. She took Negan's shirt off and changed. She rinsed her face off in the kitchen sink and messily put her hair up. She left a note saying she thought she'd sleep better in her own bed and then slipped her boots on and quietly opened the door. There was loud snoring coming from fat Joseph. _Excellent._ She thought tip toeing by him.

"Hey Finn!" She said, making it with a few minutes to spare.

"Oh, hey!" He said grinning ear to ear. "You ok? I hate to say this but you look beat."

"I'm fine, just mulling that whole Negan thing over still." She said giving a halfhearted grin.

"Well let's get to work! Dr. E has tonight off so it's just you and I holding down the fort."

"Nice, I'll start on inventory!" Lennon grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and began to count.

A few hours went by and Lennon and Finn had talked more about their previous jobs, families and past relationships. Lennon liked Finn, but gossip seemed to attract him, like moths to a bright light, so she didn't feel safe telling him about Daryl, or Alexandria at that.

"Hey! You mind if I grab a snack? I'll be back in a flash, want anything?" Finn asked smiling.

"I'm fine, thanks though! I hope you're actually not off to bang your girl!" She said hip bumping him.

"I actually ended that, I'll tell you about it when I get back." He said roughing up his hair.

After he left, one of Negan's wives came in, it was the small blonde. _Oh great. Whenever Finn leaves something happens, every fucking time._ She had her finger wrapped in a towel.

"Hello, what's going on?" Lennon asked walking over to her.

"I-I hurt my finger earlier and thought it'd be fine, but it still badly hurts. I slammed in pretty hard on a table." She said looking at the ground.

"Let's take a look." She said walking her to an exam room, "I'm Lennon by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm A-Amber." She said as Lennon gently unwrapped the towel.

"Nice to meet you. Looks like you sprained your finger, I think a splint for a few days would do it some good." She said as she palpated the finger, causing Amber to wince.

"And we can get some aspirin on board, sound good?"

"Yeah." She nodded and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She was pretty and looked to be Lennon's age or even younger. She was wearing what looked to be a silk, black nightie and had make up lightly applied to her face, with a wham of bright red lipstick on her lips. _Finn said Negan always expected his wives to be presentable._

She grabbed the needed materials and began splinting her small finger.

"Why were you so scared of me in the cafeteria?" Lennon asked looking up at her.

"If I do anything to displease you, Negan could take it out on me."

"Wow, honest, I like that. You know that's not true though."

"He killed Frankie…even though she was mental, and beat up Dwight. All for you, he's never done that for anyone before." She said scrunching her nose up.

"I didn't want that, and I've told him so please don't you or any of his other wives be scared. I'm no threat." She said finishing up.

She nodded her head and bit her lip, "It's been two weeks and he hasn't slept with any of us. You've been here for two weeks, you're changing him, I think. Sherry and I think he may start letting us go, which we're happy about, but the others aren't." She headed for the door and turned around, "Thank you, and sorry for pre judging you. Have a good night."

"Bye." Lennon said shocked, she began cleaning the room and Finn joined her.

"How'd that go?" He asked as he sipped on a carton of apple juice.

"A lot better than I thought. She seems pretty sweet."

"She's his most recent wife, before Negan she had a boyfriend. Her mom needed medication that they couldn't afford so she agreed on becoming Negan's newest addition. She cheated on him with Mark and Negan mutilated his face." He said as he jumped up on the exam table.

"Damn." Lennon said shaking her head, "Enough about that, tell me about you and your precious Kat." She said pretending to kiss the broom she was using to sweep the room.

"Just how she acted after the night you and Dwight found us really turned me off. It was kind of a wakeup call. I think I want something more serious." He said moving the straw up and down on his juice box.

"Understandable." Lennon said sitting next to him. "Love in this world just seems complicated, you know?"

"Yeah. It's like can I even be with anyone here? I feel like there will be consequences somehow, especially with Negan being leader."

"Do you ever just want to run away?"

"I've thought about it, but it just doesn't seem possible. And if they caught me I'd be pulverized by that fucking bat." He said hanging his head down.

"Doesn't that almost seem better sometimes, than be imprisoned here?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if a group tries and over throws The Saviors. Before you got here one of them killed a bunch of Negan's people and he was pissed. That was the first time a group revolted, so maybe our future will look bright?" He said looking up into Lennon's eyes.

 _Great, that settles it. It was Alexandria….what the?!_ Finn's lips' were on Lennon's, she tried pulling away but Finn wouldn't allow her. He tried forcing his tongue into Lennon's mouth.

"Finn, stop!" She said pulling back.

"Come on, you _have_ to have feelings for me. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew we'd be perfect for each other." He forcefully laid her back on the exam table as she struggled.

"No, we're just friends Finn, please stop!" She demanded, barely having an ounce of fight left in her.

" _Don't_ say that. All I am good for is a laugh here and there and a shoulder to cry on?" He said angrily.

He roughly grabbed her breasts and bit her neck, "Loosen up Lennon." He said pulling her pants down.

 _Come on Lennon, wake up, I know you've had one hell of a day but don't give up yet._

"STOP!" She yelled, "Get the fuck off of me you piece of fucking shit!" She screamed, using her legs to kick him against the wall.

"What the hell? You made be bleed!" He said touching the back of his head and looking at his blood stained fingers.

"I thought you were going to make this a lot easier." He said pinning her down and ripping her briefs off.

"W-wait maybe I do want you. I'm just n-now realizing it. Slow down, baby." She said wrapping her legs around his waist and running her hands through his hair.

She began kissing him and pulled away, "Let me get you warmed up for one of the best fucks of your life." She said seductively as she began to kiss his pelvic area and pull his underwear down. _Ok Lennon, you can do this_. She thought grabbing his shaft.

 _ **Crunch!**_ The sound came from Lucille smashing into Finn's skull. Lennon looked up at his face, which was completely surprised.

"Oh…shit…" _ **Snap!**_ And at that he fell to the ground, looking straight at Lennon as blood cascaded down his face.

"You piece of fucking shit!" Negan yelled, smashing his brain into ground beef, blood spattering everywhere. "Don't you dare fuck with my woman!" He said with one last smash. The room looked like a crime scene from Dexter. "Fucking asshole broke one of my very few fucking rules!" He spat on Finn's corpse.

Lennon looked at him stunned, she didn't know how to feel. She was too exhausted to even fathom what had just happened. They were both covered in Finn's blood.

"God fucking dammit bright eyes, you've been through so much shit this week. I'm so fucking sorry."

She just broke out into tears. Negan left briefly and came back with some pants since Finn had left her bottom half bare, "Put these on darling." He said as he turned her his back. She put them on while sobbing. He went over to her and picked her up.

"Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" He said softly in her ear.

They got to his place and he started a bath for her. She just stood there shaking.

"Sweetheart, your bath is ready." He said looking at her worriedly, "Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"Please stay. D-don't leave me." She squeaked.

He nodded his head, facing away from her. She undressed and got into the tub, the water immediately turned a crimson color. Negan came and sat next to her as she dunked her head into the water and quickly emerged. She looked at him and stroked his face. He held her hand to his cheek, smiling at her.

"Y-you need to get cleaned up."

"No, I'll stay here till you're done."

"The showers right there, I'll be fine. I promise I won't look." She said with half a smile.

"If you insist darling." He got up and started the shower. Lennon closed her eyes, trying to relax. The water was so dirty that she quickly changed it out and washed up. She got out and thoroughly dried herself off. She went into the bedroom and grabbed some of Negan's clothes to change into, yet again.

She crawled into the large bed and got into fetal position, hugging her knees and silently cried. She heard the shower go off and Negan walk into the room. She peeked from under the covers and saw his towel hit the floor, she quickly pulled them back over her eyes.

Negan lifted up the covers, "You ok doll?" He asked calmly.

She just nodded her head as tears poured down her face, not wanting to face him. He laid next to her, and pulled her closely to him to spoon her. He placed his hand at her waist, causing her to jump.

"Shit, sorry." He said moving his hand back. Lennon grabbed it, placing it there again and stroked his hand.

"How'd you know?" She whispered.

"I went to your room to check on you and didn't find you, so thought you went to work to keep your mind busy."

"Thank God you checked on me. You have no idea how grateful I am." She said squeezing his hand.

"I'm just glad I got there when I did. I seriously don't know what I'd do if I lost you Lennon." He said tightening his grip around her. She grabbed his hand and softly kissed it.

"What did you do before all this?"

"I was a fucking gym teacher." He said laughing.

"No way." Lennon said turning to face him, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh? So that's what going to cheer you up, huh? Me being a gym teacher, giving kids hell and getting complaints from parents all the time?" He said with a devilish grin.

"Fuck yes it is!" She said wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"Shit bright eyes, calm down." He said smiling and caressing her face.

"Well, tell me more! A gym teacher to a leader of a huge group? That's crazy!" She said snuggling up to him and running her hands across his bare chest.

He laughed, and he spent the rest of the night telling Lennon stories about different kids and their parents, and how Lucille wanted him to ease up of the kids. They talked until the sun came up, and for Lennon it was a good way to end such a horrid night.


	16. I Just Want Back Into Your Head

"Shit, it's already seven." Negan said looking over at his clock.

"Do you have to leave?" Lennon asked yawning.

"Unfortunately. I'd love to stay with you bright eyes, but something real fucking important is brewing." He said kissing her forehead and jumping out of bed. He was only wearing briefs, and damn did he look good. Lennon bit her lip as she watched him get dressed. As he was pulling up his pants he turned around, "You like what you see doll?" He asked raising his eyebrows and coming over to her.

He began tickling her, which caught Lennon off guard.

"Stop Negan! Please!" She said gasping through laughs. He grinned, stopping and leaning over her.

"Shit, now you know one of few weaknesses." She said running her hands through his beard.

"Well fuck, you shouldn't have told me that. Now I can make you do _whatever_ the fuck I want." He growled, his face inches away from hers. She licked her lips and he pulled her towards him, almost closing the small gap.

"Negan! Are you awake? We're waiting for you." Said a voice over the radio.

"Fuck me." He whispered in shear disappointment.

Lennon sighed as he lay her on the bed, "Let's pick this up again tonight, ok sweetheart?" He said pulling a shirt on.

"And get some fucking rest, you look like hell." He said winking.

"Fuck you! Remember I'm not the only one who stayed up all night!" She said as she sat with her legs crossed.

He laughed and began putting his boots on. "You're not doing anything dangerous, are you?"

"Not yet darling. But you don't have to worry about me." He said sliding an arm into his jacket.

"Oh, and go and treat yourself at the commissary today. Anything you fucking want bright eyes." He said leaving.

"Ok, thanks! Bye!"

He left and Lennon made the bed, maybe not as good as he did but nearly perfect. She cleaned what small things needed cleaning and headed over to her room. She looked in the mirror and her face didn't look horribly bad. The bruising was barely noticeable and there was some swelling around the sutures, but otherwise it looked alright. She looked very tired, with big bags under her eyes. _Shit, Negan was right._

She brushed her messy hair out and French braided it. She then changed into her black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and her uncle's old band shirt. She put her jacket on and headed out. _I'm not hungry at all. I'll do some retail therapy._

Lennon picked out some skinny jeans (wardrobe essential), a few shirts, and new underwear (one being a lacey black thong with a matching laced bra), scissors and of course more snacks. _Negan has done so much for me and I have feelings for him. But I've only known him for a few weeks, I have to stay true to Alexandria._ She thought walking down the hall towards her bedroom. She opened what she liked the call her escape bag and added the snacks. Thanks to Negan she figured she had enough supplies to leave. _I'll head out in two days._

She grabbed the scissors and put her hair down. She cut her bangs slightly above her eyebrows and cut her hair that was sitting past her collar bone to her shoulders, adding a few layers in.

"Perfect." She said scratching her scalp so the hair would fall naturally.

She changed into one of her new shirts that was all black, with a small green alien head on the right and some leggings she found that were black with a cut out of a skull that was mesh on each side of the legs. She took a flannel she had got and tied it around her waist and threw her jacket on as well as her boots.

Lennon had always been attracted to things like skulls, skeletons, aliens and black. She also loved tattoos and had a few. She had a Bambi and Flower one on her forearm, a few on her fingers (one being a matching one she got with Daryl) and her dog's names on each wrist. She had wanted to get more, but you know, the whole apocalypse thing happened.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself since the three people she knew best were gone. She went back to Negan's and watched a few movies. _Ugh, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?_ She thought throwing her head back and looking at the ceiling. Her eye lids began to feel heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

Lennon sat on the couch with her feet propped up on Daryl's lap, they were watching an episode of The Office. He took a sip of his beer and as he put it down a piece of popcorn hit his face.  
...

"C'mon kid!" He complained.

"Lighten up Daryl!" Lennon said as she flung a few more pieces at him.

He just shook his head, something had to have happened to him for him to be in such a bad mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." That's what he'd say when he was shutting people out.

"Daryl, I know you too well." She said sitting up.

"It's Merle…."

All of a sudden the TV beeped loudly and went black with the words "EMERGENCY BROADCAST MESSAGE ISSUED BY THE GOVERNMENT THIS IS NOT A DRILL".

"What the fuck?" Lennon whispered looking at the screen in disbelief.

"There is an epidemic of a deadly virus that causes people to act rabid. Close and lock all doors, and watch for the following signs…"

...

The wind blew through Lennon's hair as she rested her head on Daryl's back. They were riding on his motorcycle and she had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

She closed her eyes and smiled, taking in the bright sun and fresh summer air. They were listening to Hooked on A Feeling, Lennon stretched her arms out and sang, "I'm high on believing that you're in love with me!"

"You are crazy, you know that kid?" Daryl yelled as he shook his head.

She smiled placing her hands lightly on his waist, to her surprise it felt wet. She pulled her hands back, looking down at them. They were covered in blood.

"Daryl, you're bleeding!"

"I-I don't feel so good." He said as the motorcycle began to slow down and his body became limp.

"Daryl, Daryl! Wake up!"

...

"Daryl, please!"

"Hey, bright eyes, wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

Lennon could feel her body being gently shook and opened her eyes. Tears slowly drizzled down her face.

"Shit! Sorry." She said as she turned bright red.

"Is he the one that was so important to you?" Negan asked with an uneasy tone to his voice.

"Who?" Lennon said trying to play stupid.

"Darling, you think I'm that fucking dense. Ouch!" He said wincing.

"Y-yeah." She sighed and sat up, facing Negan, "I kind of lied earlier when I told you we were briefly together…I mean technically we were but I grew up with him. A-and I'm not entirely sure if I've lost him. When you guys had found me I was running to get help because he had been badly injured. And before that we had just recently confessed our love for each other." _Ugh, word vomit._ Lennon's heart sank to her chest. She felt like she was letting Negan down.

"Fuck. You left out a whole lot of fucking details sweet heart." He said as he got up and began to pace. "So there's a possibility of him being alive? And shit, you obviously still have…feelings for him." He said choking on the last three words.

"In all honesty the injuries he sustained left him in a critical condition…so I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead." She said looking up at him. He looked very disappointed.

"God damn. You'll always fucking wonder whether or not he's alive." He said sitting down in a dining chair, far from Lennon.

Lennon didn't like the distance. She should have never brought this up, she thought it would have made things better, but it had made things more complicated. Her heart ached for two, totally different men and she realized how truly confused she was.

"It doesn't make anything different between you and me." She lied as she walked over to him to close some of their distance.

"It sure as shit does darling." He said looking up at her as his eyes darkened and his face became emotionless.

"You're real fucking special to me bright eyes. I don't normally open up so fucking quickly to people, but with you…fuck. I don't know, and to think I could be some fucking rebound for you? Makes me _fucking_ sick." He said as if he had just tasted something unpleasant.

"That's not what you are to me Negan. You're very special, and it's crazy that I have such strong feelings for you. I just need time to heal, things might not move as quickly because of it, but I _promise_ we'll get there." She honestly said.

"I can fucking respect that doll, and I don't think I'll ever find another you so you don't have to worry." He said his expression becoming softer. He placed his hands on Lennon's. "It was just you and him then?" He asked playing with her fingers.

Lennon looked away and swallowed hard, she began to feel hot. _You have to lie about this Lennon. He could potentially kill you if he finds out you were part of that killing spree._

"Be fucking honest."

"Y-yes. I didn't tell you in the beginning because I wanted to protect myself and them."

"Hm." She said as he wetted his lips and smiled. Lennon couldn't tell if he was going to explode or keep it cool. Her heart began racing. "Well, you're a part of the fucking Sanctuary now, so forget about those fuckers." He said standing up and removing his leather jacket and red scarf.

"No more fucking secrets, ok?" He firmly grabbed Lennon by the chin, staring her right in the eyes. This was the first time she had really felt uneasy with him. She just quietly nodded and he walked off to the bedroom. _Yeah, he'll never find out about Alexandria. This whole conversation got him in a ridiculous mood, everything will smooth over in the morning…_. _hopefully._


	17. Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet

The next few days went by quite slowly. Negan had been cold and distant towards Lennon since their discussion, so things just seemed awkward. She had tried going back to work as well, but when she had returned too many bad memories came rushing back.

 _Today is the day._ Lennon thought removing the last of the sutures in her face that Finn had placed. It was a bit early to take them out, but she thought it'd be one less burden to worry about on her trek back to Alexandria. She ran her finger over the freshly healed wound.

"Ok." She said tugging at her jacket. She then went over to her bed and grabbed her escape bag. She hadn't stayed with Negan for the past few days so wasn't sure of his where abouts. He had taken their conversation personally, and it had hurt him. Lennon thought that their little fall out would make it easier to leave The Sanctuary, but it hadn't. She was falling for Negan, and hard at that.

 _What if I get there to find out Daryl didn't make it? At least I'll get to be with everyone though….right?_ She had scoped the area early in the morning and the barbed wire still hadn't been replaced. At night the guard was normally sleeping or fooling around with Kat, so she had a decent chance that this would work.

She walked down the hall towards the door that would lead to her supposed freedom. She was starting to feel nauseous, she stopped, bending down and taking a few deep breaths. Since the whole Roscoe and Finn situation she wasn't able to keep much down. It was probably a bad idea to try and leave, but Lennon felt like tonight had to be the night.

She stood up straight, feeling light headed and quickly shook it off heading towards the door. _Ok Lennon, let's do this._ She stepped outside and looked up at the only tower that had an eye on this area. Sure enough the guard, or whatever you want to call him was knocked out.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Huh?" Lennon looked out towards the fence, and there was a man fixing it. "What the fuck." She mumbled.

"I shouldn't have to ask you again…" The large man said coming towards her.

She booked it back into the building as the guy tried chasing her down, yelling at her. _Are you serious? What are the fucking chances of that? Bunch of fucking bull shit. I'll check out that garden shed to see if they have fixed that._ She was leaning in a doorway, catching her breath. She was sweating profusely and her hands were trembling. She drank a little bit of water and ate a half of sandwich she had packed. She sat for a moment, wondering whether or not this was a good idea. Was it or would it be worth it? She decided to go ahead with it.

She walked towards the garden shed, and memories of the prior events started going through her head. _Stay strong Lennon, you've got this._ She said taking a deep breath to try and relax her. _If there is no hole here I should just take that as a sign and stop, which sounds extremely stupid since this is only my second attempt._ She went into the green house and walked towards the back, and to no surprise the hole had been closed.

"Seriously?" She asked touching a large piece of metal covering the area. It looked as though it had been welded on. "Well shit." She sat down and laid up against the wall and looked up. _I'm too tired and weak for this right now. I'm going to run out of time though and soon enough everyone in Alexandria will be dead._ She thought closing her eyes.

She got up and decided to get a proper meal and then head to bed. She went to the cafeteria, which was of course empty, given the time of night and went into the kitchen. They had some left over casserole looking thing so she took a bit of that. She sat down in the large, empty room and ate in silence.

"Ahh that hit the spot!" She cleaned up and decided to go outside, yet again. Dawn was on the horizon, and she wanted to see the sun rise. As she made her way outside she could hear several vehicles pull up and doors shut. There was quite the commotion, which consisted of victorious shouts. _Weird._ Lennon thought sitting on the concrete bench.

The sky was a mixture of colors, yellow, pink, some blue, and white. Lennon could see the sun peeking through the clouds and slowly rise, adding one more splash of color. And just like that the sky was bright. She admired the beauty of it for a bit and then decided it was time to get some rest.

"Bright eyes!"

She took a deep breath and turned around, there was Negan with a large grin on his face. He looked quite tired, but the excitement of whatever had just happened was masking that fact.

"Hi! What were you guys celebrating earlier?" She asked rubbing her arm.

"A fucking _huge_ victory, I'll tell you about it later." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and giving it a good squeeze. They began walking, and Negan was leading Lennon back to his place.

"I've fucking missed you bright eyes. I'm sorry about the other night." He said remorsefully, "I just can't fucking let you go back to your group, but don't want you to be a fucking prisoner here."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you." She said quietly as they walked into his room.

"Shit, really doll? That's fucking great!" He said as he peeled his dirty clothes off, leaving him in only briefs.

"I need to shower, I'm a fucking mess. But you'll stay with me?" He asked lifting Lennon's chin. She nodded and he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Lennon took her pants and bra off. She climbed into his bed in only a shirt and underwear. _Do I really want to stay here? Did I mean that? I must have since it just rolled out of my mouth. I'm just confused as fuck and am too tired to mull it over._

Negan walked out twenty minutes later in a new pair of briefs and literally jumped into bed. She lay on her side, facing him as he rested a hand on her hip.

"Shit, you're barely wearing anything." He said moving his hand from her waist to hip, tucking his hand beneath her underwear. She let out a small gasp.

"I know that I've said this a million fucking times but you are driving me crazy, Lennon." He pulled her close to him so they were pelvis to pelvis.

He cupped her face and gently pressed his lips against Lennon's. She had always pictured him being rough, so this caught her off guard. She put her arms around his neck, and slid her tongue into his mouth. Goose bumps ran all over her body, and her body became like jello. The kiss was like a jolt of electricity.

He slipped his hand under her shirt, and gently grabbed her breasts.

"Holy fuck." He said pulling away from the intense kiss. Lennon ran her hand through his hair and placed her lips up to his, but he resisted.

"Sorry darling. I'm thinking about our conversation and how you need time, I need to fucking respect that." He said looking her in the eyes, "First time I've never declined pussy, but fuck you are different from those woman. I want you, but only when you're ready. I want it to be fucking right."

Lennon felt slightly disappointed, but he was right, "I think you know me better than I do." She said as she lay her head on his chest.

"Fuck yeah I do." He said lacing his fingers with hers.

It was day now, but they were both exhausted so fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lennon woke up and it was still light out, she could hear Negan out in the living area. She felt well rested and got out of bed. Her stomach began to grumble loudly and she headed to the kitchen, where Negan was whistling.

"Mornin' bright eyes! You've been out for a whole fucking day!" Negan set down some French toast for her.

"Wow, I must have been tired." She said, her mouth watering at the site of one of her favorite meals.

"You sure were."

She inhaled her meal and took her and Negan's plate, cleaning them. He came up behind her and massaged her back.

"God damn, you look hot as all hell." He growled in her ear. She grinded into his pelvis and he let out a loud groan, he gave her ass a good squeeze and slapped it. She quickly turned around, "Hey!"

"You shouldn't have walked out in those fucking underwear." He said setting her up on the counter, their mouths inches away from each other. "You know I can't resist you." He placed his forehead on hers and sighed.

"Shit, I just realized I really need to pee!" She said jumping down from the counter.

"You fucking serious?" He yelled, chuckling.

After she used the restroom she decided to take a shower as she almost finished should heard Negan come into the bathroom.

"Hey, so I was thinking you could maybe move in with me? Since you're here most of the time?"

"Sure, I'd like that." She said smiling.

"Awesome. I've got some business to take care of. I'll see you tonight, ok? And don't even fucking think about going back to work yet. Give yourself at least a week."

"You got it boss. I'll see you tonight!" And at that he left.

She got out of the shower and threw her old clothes on. She went back to her place and grabbed her few belongings as well as the records and record player. She changed into some clean clothes and decided she'd make something for dinner. She'd just need a few ingredients.

As she walked to the commissary she could hear music playing;

"We're on easy street, and it feels so sweet,

Cause the world is but a treat when you're on easy street."

 _The fuck? Someone has God awful taste in music._ Just then Dwight came out of a room, and was quickly locking the door.

"Hey, what are you up to? I didn't know you had such shit taste in music."

"Just a little project I'm working on. See you around." He said facing his back to her. She stopped, dead in her tracks and mouth wide opened. She was speechless. Dwight was wearing _Daryl's_ vest.


	18. I Hate That I Want You

Lennon was in complete shock. _That victory they were hollering about last night had to be Alexandria, where else would Dwight have gotten that?! Who knows what Negan had done to Daryl and the others? And of course last night I let my feelings get the best of me. What a fucking mess._ Lennon could feel her stomach churning as well as her breakfast inching its way up her esophagus.

"W-wait, Dwight!" She yelled shakily.

"Yeah? What's wrong Lennon?"

"Where'd you get that vest, it's awesome." She said trying to control her voice.

"Just some guy from last night. I gotta go. See ya!"

That Easy Street song continued to blast. Lennon felt dizzy and sick to her stomach, she ran to the bathrooms barely making it. All of her breakfast came up and everything went black.

"Lennon? You o-okay?" A soft voice asked.

"Huh?" Her vision was blurry but she could make out that the person that was talking to her was Amber. She put Lennon's arm around her shoulder, helping her up and placed her on a bench.

"I'm fine." Lennon said, her voice hoarse.

"You look horrible. D-do you think you're….pregnant?" She quietly asked.

"There's no way, trust me." Lennon said laying down and placing an arm on her head.

"Did something happen between you and Negan? Do you want to talk about it?"

Lennon shook her head. Her face was getting warm and tears began to roll down. Amber handed her some water and Lennon sat up, taking a few sips. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing.

"C-can I tell you something? And promise not to tell?" Lennon was desperate to talk to someone, anyone and she knew this wouldn't fly with Simon or Dwight, who could potentially have killed Daryl.

Amber nodded her head, "That victory last night, I think it was m-my old group. And Dwight he was wearing my boyfriends' vest meaning that he's probably dead." She said as she began to sob.

Amber handed her some tissue, "I'm so sorry Lennon. That's terrible. I think it was a place called Alexandria led by Rick?" She said rubbing Lennon's back.

"Oh fuck." Lennon said gulping.

"That's all I know since Negan was so angry with them when you guys sabotaged his people, he talked about it constantly. I'll try figuring out more, ok?"

"You don't have to do that, you could get into deep shit." She said blowing her nose.

"I don't mind, and I won't be caught." She said reassuringly.

"Thank you Amber. I owe you one."

She smiled, got up and walked out. Lennon went over to the mirror, looking at her puffy red eyes. She splashed some water on her face. _I have to play it cool. If I let this slip I could die, and who knows some people from Alexandria may still be alive._

Of course she ran into Dwight, yet again and he had Daryl's cross bow slung over his shoulder. _Oh sweet baby Jesus._ She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, yet again.

"Are you sure you're ok Lennon?" Dwight asked, stopping her.

"Yup. W-what are you doing with that sandwich? Is that dog food?" She asked scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's not too bad."

Lennon could still hear that God awful music playing and walked away from it. She turned around, watching Dwight walk towards it, opening that door he was at before and carelessly throwing the food in. _They're keeping someone prisoner._ She thought shaking her head and walking past her old room that was already occupied.

She entered now _hers_ and Negan's room. She was surprised to see Lucille propped up in the corner as well as Negan's jacket and boots. _Oh God, I'm not mentally strong enough to deal with him right now._ She walked by Lucille and noticed that she was covered in _a lot_ of dried blood, there was also some hair stuck to the barbed wire.

Lennon rushed to the bathroom, running past Negan and threw up some more.

"Hey bright eyes, you ok?" Negan asked, concerned.

"Yeah." She said looking into the toilet bowl, "Just not feeling too well."

"Yeah, you look like shit, as pale as a fucking ghost!"

Lennon didn't react, she just wanted him to leave her alone. She knew though that if she acted odd he'd quickly pick up on it.

"Shit, tough crowd. Want to watch a movie?"

"S-sure." She said getting up and flushing the toilet, "Just give me a sec, ok?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" _Ugh._

"I just don't feel good and I don't like you seeing me like this." She said resting her hands on the sink.

"Jesus, Lennon, you're magnificent, not matter what, pale ghost and all." He said cupping her cheek with his hand and turning her to face him. She gave him a small smile and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

They sat on the couch, watching The Breakfast Club. Lennon had her head rested on his lap and felt uneasy the whole time. As it ended, Lennon sat up.

"There's something on your mind." Negan stated.

"What were you guys hooting and hollering about the other night?"

"We were finally able to raise hell on this fucking group that killed a good amount of my people. Had to shut that shit down and let them know who the fucking boss was."

"What exactly did shutting that shit down entail?" She asked looking him in the eyes, which were burning with anger.

"Just fucking with them, letting them know their shit is now my shit and they fucking work for me now. Just more supplies for The Sanctuary."

Lennon bit her lip, "There's something else on your mind bright eyes, what is it?" He asked closing their distance.

"Did you have to kill anyone?"

"Yes, I had to let them know I meant fucking business. I killed one of their men just for the hell of it and another for a consequence of someone jumping out of line. You've had too much shit going on right now to go into detail about it though, sweetheart." He said placing an arm around her shoulder.

 _Oh God, one of those must have been Daryl since Dwight has all his shit. Meeting your fate by a fucking bat? What a horrible way to die, poor Daryl._ Things began to spin around the room and she began to take deep breathes to try and calm herself down.

"LENNON!" Negan said loudly, he must have said her name a several times.

"Y-yeah?" She tried focusing on his face.

"Shit, let's get you to bed, I thought you were pale before, but fuck I guess I was wrong."

She tried standing up but nearly fell over, "Woah darling!" He said grabbing her just in time. He picked her up and placed her in bed, she could feel him put the back of his hand to her forehead, "Fuck, you're burning up!"

She felt a cold rag being placed on her head and heard Negan yelling at Fat Joseph to get Dr. Elliot and just like that she was out.

...

Lennon walked through the woods alone, "Daryl?" She yelled. She had lost him and couldn't find him. It had been almost an hour and she was beginning to panic.

"Daryl!"

She heard a low whistle, followed by a familiar laugh. _Negan?_

There he was, pounding Daryl's head into the ground, "Stop, fucking stop you sicko!" She screamed, running at him.

"Who the fuck are you? Oh, this your fucking boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk on his face, "Shit, I'm so fucking sorry darling."

Lennon looked away as tears cascaded down her face.

"I want you to fucking watch this." He demanded.

"No!"

"You better fucking watch this, or there will be _consequences!"_

Lennon turned to face Daryl's headless corpse, "Daryl!" She cried.

...

She shot up, sweat running down her face, she looked around and she was in Negan's bed, who was at her side. He was sitting in an arm chair, sleeping, but was holding onto her hand. In her arm an IV was placed and she was on fluids. _How long have I been out?_

She looked at Negan, who was peacefully sleeping. He looked unkempt, which was unnatural for him. His hair was out of place and his beard wasn't groomed, but this didn't make him any less handsome. Lennon smiled down at him, she took her free hand and stroked his head. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked rubbing her hand.

"Good, just thirsty." She said with a hoarse voice.

"Let me grab you some water."

He came back, with water in hand, that had a straw, "Thanks." She said sipping on it as she looked at him. He had big bags under his eyes as well and looked exhausted.

"Come sit next to me." She said patting the bed, he did so, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Fuck, I was worried about you bright eyes." He said quietly.

"How long was I out?" She placed her arm around him.

"Almost three days."

"Wow. Probably from all the stress." She said resting her chin on his head.

"That's what the doctor said. Fucking scared me doll, I could barely sleep." He said playing with her hand.

"Well I think I'm on the mend." She still felt slightly sick, especially after her nightmare, but she didn't want to worry him.

Lennon still had very strong feelings for Negan. It was a complicated situation. She felt like her group had what was coming to them, as terrible as it sounds, and they would have done the same thing if The Saviors had killed a bunch of their people. She was in a confusing spot.

"Shit, let me get the doc!" He exclaimed as he got up.

"I'm fine, just rest."

He didn't listen and yelled for Dr. Elliot, who was there in less than a minute. He looked Lennon over and said in a few days she'd be feeling almost normal. He removed her IV catheter and gave her some anti-nausea pills.

"Take a shower and get some rest Negan, I'll be alright. Thanks for taking such good care of me." They were standing, facing each other and Lennon brushed Negan's cheek with her hand.

"I can't imagine my life without you." He said pulling her into an embrace.

"Sorry if I smell…" She said a few moments later, "Shit, me too!" He said pulling back and laughing.

"I'm going to get something to eat while you-" "No, you need to fucking rest, let me grab you something, and then I'll worry about my fucking self."

He came back with some oatmeal and toast and made sure Lennon didn't need anything else. While he showered, she nibbled on her food. She was hungry, but still felt sick.

Negan crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep and Lennon took a quick shower and joined him. Even though she had been out for a few days, she still felt quite tired.

She woke up next to Negan, and it was already the next morning. She was already feeling better and she snuggled up next to him.

"Good morning." She said kissing his lips.

"Morning darling." He grumbled, but was smiling.

"Well, I see that you're quite happy to see me." She said brushing her hand against his erect dick.

"Fuck yeah I am." He said as he passionately kissed her, causing her heart to beat like crazy.

She climbed on top of him as she rubbed her pelvis into his boner, causing it to get larger.

"Ah fuck, Lennon!" He moaned as he broke their kiss.

She arched her back and he ran his hands up her shirt, massaging her breasts, "Shit, I always forget you have piercings." He groaned.

"Want to see them?" Lennon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah I do!" He placed his hands on her hip.

"Sir, there's a situation!" Fat Joseph's voice echoed.

"What THE FUCK!" He yelled, "Why the fuck do we always get interrupted?" He asked Lennon. "You're leaving me with fucking blue balls Joey, this better be fucking important or someone is losing their fucking nuts." He said as he made his way towards him.

Lennon sighed as she lay back. Her heart beat steading, but her whole body tingling. She could hear Negan, "Shit, get Dwight, you take care of his project."

Negan came back and got dressed, "Sorry darling. Every fucking time, have to take care of something." He said slicking his hair back.

Lennon nodded and watched him put his boots on, his leather glove and grab Lucille.

"Get some rest." He said quickly pecking her lips.

"Bye."

She got some breakfast and got dressed. _I need to figure out who or what this project is._ She figured she needed to kill some time before investigating, so killed some time by watching a movie. After she got up, making her way to Dwight's little project. She found the door, and to no surprise Joey wasn't there. _Probably in the bathroom._

"Hello?" She whispered, nothing. "Is anyone there? Hmmm." She was disappointed, she was sure that someone had to be in there.

She walked to the window, peering out and could see someone crouching down by the motorcycles.

"What the fuck…"

A few men, one being Joey ran by and met with the escapee outside, surrounding him. They pulled him into the middle and he was wearing grey, grubby sweats with an orange spray painted "A" placed on the sweater. _Holy fuck, that's Daryl!_


	19. I Get a Little Bit Genghis Khan

She watched as Negan sauntered out and was talking to Daryl. This lasted only a few minutes and Negan walked into the building, while the group of men began to beat the shit out of him.

"Oh my God." Lennon was in complete shock and was shaking. _Holy shit, he's still alive…he's still fucking alive!_

She watched them as they finished up with him and dragged him off. Lennon ran down the hallway to where he was staying. There he was, unconscious, being dragged by Dwight and some other guy.

"Get back Lennon! He is _not_ safe to be around!" Dwight yelled.

Lennon's heart was racing, as well as her mind. Even though she thought he was dead for only a few days, she was very invested in Negan, but there, being dragged into his cell was the man she loved and cared for, for so long.

"Lennon, get the fuck out of here!" Dwight said, repeating himself. Lennon stood there like a deer in the head lights. She snapped out of it and made her way to the garden area.

She stepped outside, trying to get a few sufficient breathes.

"What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled at her hair. She sat down as tears streamed down her face. _I just need to get out of here, I need to get away from this place, and I've fucked up everything!_ She thought rocking back and forth.

"Hey, are you ok?" It was Sherry.

" _Please_ just leave me alone. I don't feel like talking."

"This is about Daryl?" She asked sitting next to Lennon.

"H-how do you know who he is?" She asked looking up.

"I've ran into him before, me and Dwight…"

"Wait, you were the ones who stole from him, when he was trying to help?" Lennon asked, in shock.

"Yes, and it's something that I regret. Dwight and I, we were in a tight spot but it still wasn't right. He's a good person. I told him not to leave his cell but he did."

Lennon clenched her fists and grinded her teeth. She didn't need more added to her plate, and hearing this news really boiled her blood.

"Sherry, _please_ leave." She said, her voice very steady.

"Lennon," She said as she turned to face her. Without thinking Lennon punched her square in the nose, and hard. She heard a loud snap.

Sherry brought her hands up to her nose as it gushed blood. Surprisingly, she didn't look shocked at all. She got up and quickly rushed to the medical center. Lennon's hand throbbed, and she did not regret what she had just done. She shook it off and wiped the tears away from her face, then took a deep breath. _Ok, I'll just make a plan as I go. I always do too much thinking, one thing I know is that I will talk to Daryl tonight, I need to._

She walked back into the building, nearly running into Dwight, "Hey, sorry about earlier, I just…" "Fuck off Dwight." Lennon said as she briskly walked by, he stood there in absolute confusion. She was not in a mood to be messed with, or even talked to at that.

 _If I see Negan, I'm fucking telling him that I was from Alexandria and I helped kill his people, maybe then he'll just kill me and I can end this whole fucking mess._

"Hey!" Negan yelled as he jogged towards Lennon.

"What?" She stopped as she rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What the fuck is your problem? Punching Sherry in the fucking nose and telling Dwight to fuck off?" He said sternly as he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she tried pushing him away.

"Stop Lennon! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!" He demanded as his grip around her arms tightened.

"The group you fucking pulverized, Alexandria? Those are _my_ people, and I helped them kill your people, ok?!" She yelled, breaking away from his hold.

"Are you fucking serious bright eyes?!" There was shear disappointment to his voice, and he held both hands to his head, making it look like he was going crazy.

"Yes! That fucks up everything we have Negan, _everything!"_ She looked at him, he went from disappointment, to confusion then to anger.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He roared, nearly slamming her into the wall, "That cannot be fucking true!"

"It is, I knew this whole fucking time! And now I can't even blame you for going after them, because we would be doing the same fucking thing! I'm one of _them_ Negan, so you have you punish me as well!" Tears rolled down her face, she felt like she was shattering his heart.

"FUCK!" He roared, slamming his hand against the hard brick wall, "What am I supposed to fucking do bright eyes?" His voice slightly softened, "I need you out of my fucking sight, right fucking now!" He thundered.

Lennon stormed off and had no idea where she was going. She went onto the roof top and the sun had already set. She was in tears, and her heart felt torn both ways. _Oh my God, I'm in love with Negan…holy shit._ She lay down, looking up at the sky as it began to fill with stars. She stayed there for a few hours, thinking about how fucked up everything was because of her.

She sat up, wiping the tears and snot from her face with the sleeve of her jacket. It had to be close to eleven or midnight so she headed down to Daryl's cell. She walked by Dwight's room and the door was cracked open. The light was on as well as the TV (Who's the Boss was on) and she could see him sitting in a chair. She could hear snoring so figured she was in the clear.

There was a chair next to Daryl's door, but it was empty. She could hear or see no one coming down or up the hall. She got down on her hands and knees, "Daryl?" She whispered, but no answer.

"Daryl, its Lennon!" She said slightly louder.

"Lennon?!" He croaked, "I thought you were fuckin' dead!"

"I thought you were dead too, I'm _so_ sorry!" She began crying, yet again.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're alive!" He said, his voice cracking, "Are they treating you alright?"

"Yeah. I saw what happened to you, are you ok?"

"Yup. We _need_ to get out of here, kid!"

Lennon sat there, not sure of what to say. _What the hell, say something! You know you've wanted to leave the whole time….well supposedly._

"You still there?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, what happened?"

"That mother fucker killed Abraham, and I went after him because he was forcing Rosita to look at his corpse….so then he-he killed Glen because of me." He said remorsefully.

"That's not your fault Daryl, don't hold yourself responsible for that." She whispered, leaning up against the door.

"You think we can get out?" He asked, sniffling.

"Yeah, it might take some time though, but we can make it happen."

She could hear someone coming down the hall, it sounded like Simon, "I've gotta go Daryl, I'll come back as soon as it's safe."

She got up, having no idea where she was going. She wandered the large place for almost thirty minutes and found a small, empty room that was occupied by cobwebs. It looked like it could have been a janitors' closet before all this hell broke loose.

She felt so drained from the day and she crawled up on the ground to go to sleep. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought as her lids grew very heavy, and everything went dark.

Lennon could feel something run across her arm, "What the fuck?" She said, as she slowly sat up. There was a huge spider next to her and she sprung up, it was the fastest she had ever gotten up.

"Ugh!" She spun in circles, dusting herself off. _I need a good shower and a change of clothes, but everything is at Negan's._

She decided to head up to his place, in hopes that he'd be out. _He's a private person so probably the worse that Joey will do is say I'm not welcomed at the moment._

She walked into his office, "Hey, you just missed him." Joey said. Lennon just smiled and nodded, entering his place. There were a few broken beer bottles on the ground, as well as a hole in one of the cupboards. Lennon winced, imaging her face being in its place.

She entered the bedroom, looking at the messy bed, which wasn't like Negan at all. She went over to the drawer where she kept her things and grabbed almost everything, putting it into her back pack. She quickly left and went to the bathrooms to shower, when she came out she was startled by Emma, the girl that worked at the medical center.

"Hey! I've been looking for you, we're short staffed, think you could help us out?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes?" Lennon said, placing her hand on her chest and catching her breath.

"Awesome, thanks!" She walked out, her long, brown pony tail swooshing back and forth.

 _Thank God, something to keep my mind busy._ She thought digging through her bag and grabbing her scrubs. She got dressed and put her hair up into a bun. She looked in the mirror, touching the large scar on her face. _I look so different now, The Sanctuary has changed me._

She had been at work for a few hours, talking to Emma and getting to know her, as well as Dr. Elliot, who was a pretty nice guy. Nothing too exciting had happened, which wasn't a bad thing.

Emma had gone on her lunch and Dr. Elliot was talking with Simon about what medications and supplies they needed on their next run.

Suddenly, Dwight walked in, pulling Daryl behind him. _Ok, keep it cool Lennon._

"Hey, what's going on?" She calmly asked Dwight.

"I see you're in a better mood today, surprised Negan is letting you work though."

"Yeah, sorry about that. What can I do for you….and your friend?" She asked making eye contact with Daryl.

"Don't address him, he's a nobody. He got into some shit yesterday and I hadn't noticed that he had busted his eyebrow open." He said carelessly.

"Well, let's take a look." She said leading them to an exam room.

Daryl looked horrible. He was very dirty and looked sleep deprived. His face was covered in scratches and bruises. He was barely recognizable.

"Let's clean this up a bit first." She ran a wash cloth through some warm water and rung it out.

"Dwight, Negan needs you!" A voice chimed in over his radio, "I'm busy at the moment-"

"Dwight, I don't give a flying fuck what you're doing right now, come and see me, unless you want the other side of your fucking face mutilated." Negan demanded.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, rubbing his forehead.

"I can handle this Dwight." Lennon said.

Dwight looked out into the waiting area and everyone had left, "Negan would fucking kill me if I left you with him."

"He doesn't need to find out." Lennon was hoping to persuade him.

"Fine, take this gun, and if he does _anything_ you kill him." He said shoving a gun into Lennon's hand. "Fuck." He said as he ran off.

Dr. Elliot walked back in as Dwight left, he poked his head into the exam room, "Everything ok?"

"Yup, just looks like he needs some stitches." She said as he nodded and left.

"You look like hell Daryl!" She said cleaning his face up and lightly dabbing his eyebrow.

"Why'd he keep bringing up you and Negan?" He asked wincing.

"I-I don't know." Lennon lied.

"Come on, I've known you forever, what's going on with you two?" He asked furrowing his brows, but quickly wincing in pain.

"Ever since I got here, he's been nagging me to become the newest addition to his wives. I keep telling him no, but he's persistent. It's like he feels responsible for me now, or something." She said dabbing some lidocaine gel on the cut.

"You fucking serious? What a pig!" Daryl growled.

"Don't worry, I told him it would never happen." She grabbed the suture material.

"We have to get out of here Len, we can use that gun and…" "No, we need to plan this out, these people are smart, and there are _a lot_ of them."

He just grunted in disagreement.

"You mind if I step out quickly?" Dr. Elliot asked, "Go right ahead, just finishing up." She said smiling.

"Emma should be back in about twenty minutes, I'll just be around the corner."

"Ok."

He walked out and Daryl pulled Lennon closely to him, "I've missed you so much, I thought you were dead." He whispered as he placed his forehead to hers.

"I missed you too Daryl." She said quietly, stroking his cheek.

He kissed her lips and she pulled away, "If we get caught you could be killed." She said quietly, "I honestly don't care."

Their lips collided and their tongues danced, it felt like it had been years since they last kissed. Lennon felt a small spark, but it didn't feel quite the same. She thought that maybe it was because she had been through so much and was tired.

Someone walked through the door, and she nearly jumped back.

"False alarm." Said Dwight entering the exam room, "Damn you are fast Lennon, did he give you any trouble?" He asked yanking him off the table.

"No, he was a great patient, you came just in time." She said brushing her bangs to the side.

"Good, see you around." He forcefully pushed Daryl in front of him, making him nearly fall. _Ugh, what an asshole._ She shook her head and walked out.

They had no one to cover the night shift, so Lennon had volunteered for that. She honestly wanted to avoid both Daryl and Negan. Feeling almost nothing between that kiss she shared with Daryl worried her. _I think I still love him? I feel like I should have had goose bumps or something though after we kissed. I'm just not in the right mind set so I can't judge it. I'm worried about Negan being upset with me, it's so wrong, but I want him to forgive me._

It was late at night and she was deep cleaning the place and singing to herself.

"Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby…" She belted.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she quickly turned around, her face turning bright red.

"We need to talk bright eyes." She swore her heart fell to her feet.


	20. Everything Has Fallen to Pieces

Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I was having a really difficult time choosing between two different outcomes, but ended up going with this one. I hope you enjoy it (:

"H-hey." She sheepishly smiled and rubbed her arm. She had no idea what to say, she felt like she did when he had first met Negan.

"What am I supposed to do about this fucking situation?" He said coldly, "You know, I fucking planned on not talking to you for a few days, but one fucking night without you, that was fucking torture." He sat down, and sighed.

He wouldn't even look Lennon in the eyes, which was upsetting to her. _Don't cry Lennon, keep it together._ She thought as she took a deep breath.

"I know I can't say anything to make this all better but we were trying to protect ourselves by being one step ahead of The Saviors….or I guess you guys. I never thought that I would meet you and get to know the _real_ person behind this big operation. Would I take back what I did? Probably not, it felt right at the time, and no matter what, you would have found us and killed some of us and taken advantage as well. I don't know what to say Negan."

"Fuck, you really tell it like it is, huh? Can't even say you're fucking sorry?" He said running his hands down his face, still not looking at her.

"I can't apologize. It's what had to be done at the time. This whole situation is so fucking confusing Negan."

"Are you leaving anything else out? I _need_ to fucking know. I don't want any more fucking secrets between us, I want everything in the fucking opening doll." He said as he paced back and forth.

Lennon nodded her head, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He yelled as he stopped, staring right at her, "What the fuck else? You're fucking killing me Lennon!"

"I've barely known about this one…if that makes it any better." She said as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "Just fucking come out with it!" He roared slamming his hands down on the exam table.

Lennon jumped and she could feel herself becoming nervous, "The man that Dwight has….that's Daryl." She whispered the last sentence.

"Why the fuck would that- wait, you have got to be shitting me! Fucking _Daryl_." It looked as if he was sick to his stomach as he sat down, trying to process what Lennon had just told him. "Where does that fucking leave us bright eyes?" He asked quietly, looking up at Lennon like a hurt puppy dog. She had never seen him like this and it broke her heart.

"I honestly don't know Negan. All I know is that I do have _very_ strong feelings for you and I hate seeing you like this, this is all my fault. I'm making everything so fucking confusing." She sat next to him and slouched.

"You know you can't fucking be with him. I can't tolerate that shit. I'll promise you one thing, even though I really, and I mean r _eally_ want to go a smash his fucking brains out right now, I won't hurt him unless he deserves it. As for you and me, whatever we had, that shit is fucking done. You really fucked me up Lennon, you're so fucking special to me, but I just can't be someone's second fucking choice." Had had so much pain in his voice and looked defeated. He got up, but Lennon stopped him.

" _Please_ Negan, don't leave!" She pleaded as tears ran down her face, but wasn't sure what else she could say since she had no clue what to do. She grabbed his arm, but he quickly pulled it from her grip.

"Don't Lennon, _please._ Just fuck off, I'm done with your immature bull shit." He said coldly and walked out.

Lennon sat there, it felt as if he had just snatched her heart out of her chest, threw it on the ground and stepped on it, twisting his boot back and forth. She knew he probably felt the same way too. She pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them and just sobbed. _I think I just ruined the best thing in my life. What the fuck have I done? The only positive is, is that at least I was honest._

"Hey…are you ok?" Emma asked, placing a hand on Lennon's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just reminiscing about the old days…you know?" Lennon lied, looking up at her.

"Totally. Well, you are free to go. I'm sorry you're having a bad day."

"Thanks." Lennon said half-heartedly as she headed out.

"Lennon!" Simon said as she nearly passed him in the hall. He had her backpack, which had all her belongings in it. "I'm to show you to your new room." He said cocking his head to lead the way.

"You ok kid? Negan seemed pretty fucking upset."

"I'm fine. He just realized that we weren't going to work out." She sniffled.

"Relationships just make things more complicated, that's why I stay out of that shit." He said opening a door and handing Lennon the key and her bag.

"Thanks Simon." She said with a small smile.

"Chin up kid, it'll get better." He said sympathetically, "See you round!"

"Bye." She said as she shut the door.

The room was almost the same as her last one, there was one thing missing though. The records and record player, but she wasn't surprised.

She lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. A few hours had passed and she had gotten little to no sleep. She got dressed and went to the dining hall, grabbing some breakfast. On her way back she walked past Negan and he didn't even acknowledge her. _Ouch._

Once she had finished eating, she decided to head over to Dwight's, in hopes of getting her hands on the key to Daryl's cell. She knocked on the door and no answer to which she removed a bobby pin from her hair. Just as she was about to put it into the key hole, she could hear someone come down the hall.

"Fuck." She mumbled.

"What's up Lennon?" Dwight asked walking over to her, his keys jingling.

"J-just wanted to give you your gun back." She fumbled through her backpack and handed him the weapon.

"Hey, thanks!" He smiled, spinning the gun around his pointer finger.

She nodded and began to slowly walk away, as he began to unlock Daryl's door.

"Hey D, there's a situation…" Negan's voice boomed over the radio.

"Shit!" He said as he quickly ran away.

Lennon turned around, making her way to Daryl's door. _No fucking way, he left the key in the lock!_ She thought as her heart jumped. She pulled it out and put it in her pocket.

"Daryl?" She whispered, "Were getting the fuck out of here." She could hear footsteps coming down the hall and made a run for it.

She still had all the items from her escape bag and quickly loaded up. _We'll leave tonight, once and for all. I'll get the hell out of here._ She thought, feeling a tinge of pain in her chest.

She spent a lot of the afternoon reading (Crime and Punishment), that is until she heard a commotion going on outside. It sounded like a gun shot, but only from one gun. She ran out of her room, over to a window and could see Negan chuckling, and cockily walk towards someone in a truck. He had his gun pointed at Negan, who was trying to talk the shooter down. All of a sudden, he began shooting, killing one of his men and Dwight tackled the kid….the kid being,

"Carl!" Lennon said shocked.

Negan offered him his hand, as Carl looked up at him in complete disgust and just remained on the ground. Negan looked over at a figure who looked like Daryl as he said a few things to him, still with his hand outstretched to Carl. He hesitantly took Negan's hand, and once he had gotten up, Negan placed his hand on his shoulder, walking him into the Sanctuary.

Lennon ran downstairs, where they had both walked in, "Lennon?" Carl asked, surprised. Lennon opened her mouth to speak but Negan quickly stopped her from doing so, "Do _not_ say a fucking thing doll, I'm not in the fucking mood." He said looking straight ahead, but pointing Lucille at her. She backed away and heard Negan whisper to Carl, "Check this out."

He stood on a small, concrete balcony, with Carl at his side as people began to get down on one knee.

"The Saviors have gone out into the world and fought the dead and come back with some really good stuff." He began.

Lennon felt nauseous, not wanting to listen to anymore of Negan's jargon and sprinted up to her room, as she began to hyperventilate. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ She thought as she paced the room, taking deep breaths. _I don't think he'll kill him…right? I need to do something!_

She ran up to Negan's room, where Joey was waiting outside of the door, "Sorry, he has company." He said to Lennon.

"Just wanted to let you know they made a fresh cake downstairs, better run and get a piece before they run out of it!"

"Shit, I haven't had cake in forever!" He said as he booked it down the hall. _Wow that actually worked._ She placed and ear to Negan's door,

"You got to take that fucking crap off your face. I want to see what Grandma got me." Negan said to Carl as he smiled and maliciously rubbed his hands together.

It took him about thirty seconds to respond with a "No."

"Two men! Two fucking men. Punishment. Do you really want to fucking piss me off kid?" He snarled.

She heard Carl sigh. _Here goes nothing._ Lennon took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing you liar!" Joey said waddling over to Lennon, "Get away from there." He pulled a gun. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ She rolled her eyes and held her hands up.

"I'm leaving fat Joey." She said backing away.

"G-good!" He said as his hands shook.

Lennon slowly backed away, and then quickly turned around and ran. She nearly bumped into Dwight, it looked like he was freaking out.

"Hey! Have you seen a key? I swore I took it with me, but now I'm not sure." He said scratching his head.

"I've seen nothing, have you retraced your steps?"

"Multiple times, fuck Negan is going to kill me!" His voice sounded shrill. "I thought I had it with me, the door was unlocked, but once I shut him in there, I realized it was missing."

"What does that mean for him?" Lennon asked worriedly.

"We'll get him out, I'm just going to give it a day, he'll be alright."

"Here, let me help." She said as she squatted down and pretended to start looking.

"It's ok, maybe it's in my room, I haven't looked there. Just don't let Negan find out, ok?"

Lennon smiled and nodded her head, "Good luck." She had to make sure that Carl was going to be fine so she began wandering, to see where Negan had taken him next. _Ugh, his fucking brothel._ She thought rolling her eyes and she heard him giving Carl some big speech. _Gotta lay low, if he finds me he may harm Carl._

She heard them coming her way and headed back to her bedroom. _There's no way I can take all of these people on. If I try anything I could potentially be harming multiple people._ She was chewing on her nails when she heard a truck start.

She quickly made her way downstairs and outside. Carl was in the said truck with Negan. He stomach began violently churning.

"Hey, get the fuck back in side, sugar tits!" Yelled a guard.

"Fuck off you pig!" Lennon said flipping him off and going back inside. _Negan wouldn't hurt a kid…right? I'm sure he's taking him home, which means he'll raise all hell on the people of Alexandria. Since he's gone and took Dwight and Simon I should be able to get Daryl out._

Sure enough (as usual) Joseph was keeping watch of Daryl's door. Lennon sighed and went to the medical center. There was no one around, lucky for her and she went into the medicine room. _Sleeping pills perhaps….no, of course._

"Bingo." She whispered, grabbing some laxatives.

"Hey! We have an emergency!" Yelled Dr. Elliot, "Lennon? Perfect, come help!" He said grabbing her as she slipped the medication into her pocket.

One of the carpenters had been severely cut by a wood saw. His arm was dangling by tendons and he was bleeding out.

"We don't have time for sedation, sorry Tom." Dr. Elliot said as he snapped his gloves on. Lennon thought quickly and grabbed one of the metal trash cans that had paper in it.

"Anyone have a lighter or match?" She asked. One of the men did and she started a fire. She grabbed a metal container that was holding pens and pencils and held it to the flame.

The man screamed as the doctor clipped what was left of his arm off, "Ok, now for the bad part." Lennon had heated up the metal can and handed it to Dr. Elliot. He placed it on wound and the man passed out almost immediately.

"Good thinking Lennon." He said, doing this a few more times.

Lennon placed an IV and started him on some pain medication, "You're free to go, it's your night off. Thanks for all your help." Dr. Elliot said smiling at Lennon and patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded and quickly washed her hands. Almost two hours had passed so she knew she was probably running low on time.

She got to her place and used her small stove to heat up some milk, adding some shredded chocolate to it.

"And voila!" She said as she sprinkled in a large amount of laxatives.

She pour her concoction into a mug and made her way to Joey.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier." She said handing him the cup.

"Hot chocolate?! How'd you know this was one of my favorites?" He said excitedly as he chugged it.

"See you around Fat Joseph!" She made her way around the corner and stopped in a doorway, waiting.

Moments later she could hear him fly up and run to the bathrooms. _Lennon Smith, you are a genius._ She thought as she made her way over to Daryl.

She grabbed the key and unlocked the door. He looked up at her, holding a hand above his eyes, as if the light was too harsh.

"Daryl, let's get the fuck out of here!" She said as she ran over to him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Lennon, thank God!" He said as he got up and embraced her, she hugged him tightly but quickly pulled away.

"Dude, you smell like shit!" She said teasingly hitting him in the arm, "Here, put these on, makes you look less suspicious." She had used the last of her points to buy clothes for him.

"Fuck you." He said as he quickly changed.

"Ok, let's do this." She thought as she took a deep breath.

Lennon and Daryl cautiously made their way out. _This doesn't feel right, I don't want to do this, I want to stay with Negan….I w_ _ **ant**_ _to stay with Negan. Oh my God. What am I doing?_


	21. Fooled Around and Fell in Love

They quietly walked down the halls as Lennon had her epiphany, which was inconvenient timing. She wasn't there mentally, all she knew was to follow Daryl.

He had picked a metal pipe off the ground at some point and they only had to hide a few times. Before she knew it, they were outside where all the vehicles were kept (surprisingly there was no one on watch).

"Lennon! Come on, we need to see if we can get one of these started up!" Daryl said running over to the motorcycles.

Lennon just nodded, it was as if she wasn't in control of her body. _What the fuck are you doing, wake up Lennon!_

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" It was fat Joseph, he had bullets of sweat dripping down his face, and he looked sick.

"There are bathrooms out here?" Was all she managed to say, "Wait, how'd he get out?" He asked as Daryl walked over to him, pipe in hand.

"Hey man, just calm down…." _Wham!_ The pipe cracked into Joey's skull as Daryl began beating it to a pulp.

Lennon just stood there, stunned. She still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, Daryl was very upset.

"Daryl, t-that's enough!" She said snapping out of it and grabbing his shoulder. He was in tears, and just completely lost it.

"Calm down, we're going to be ok. We need to get out of here." She rummaged through Joey's corpse, grabbing a gun, radio, and what looked to be motorcycle keys. She handed them to Daryl, since he was a bike connoisseur.

He found a match almost immediately and started it, Lennon jumped on and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. _Is this a nightmare? No it should be a dream. I'm with Daryl, that's what I wanted this whole time….until I met fucking Negan._ She tightened her grip around Daryl's waist.

They arrived at the Hilltop, going to Alexandria would have been too risky.

"We made it…we actually made it." Lennon said in disbelief as they dismounted the bike.

"Oh my God…Daryl? And Lennon?" It was Rick, he embraced the both of them as tears streamed down his face. Maggie and a few others were there as well.

"Is Carl ok?" Lennon asked as she pulled away from hugging Maggie.

"What?" Rick asked in confusion, "H-he left with Negan, and I figured it was back to Alexandria."

"Shit! I need to leave. I'll let you know as soon as I can." He said as he headed out.

"You ok Lennon? You were there the whole time?" Maggie asked, walking them to the main house.

"Yeah…I worked as a nurse. Nothing too exciting."

"Well let's get you guys cleaned up, get some food in your stomachs and then some rest. I'll distract Gregory so you guys can get a decent shower…unfortunately there's only one that works" She said as they entered the mansion.

She went into his office and began talking while Lennon and Daryl snuck off to the shower. _One working shower in this huge fucking mansion? What's the chances of that?_ She thought as she awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"You go first." She said quietly.

He grabbed her hand, leading her into the bathroom. He turned the water on and began to undress. _I don't want to do this._ She thought, feeling sick to her stomach.

Daryl had lost some weight and had bruises all over his body, "You comin' Len?" He asked softly. _No._ She nodded her head and removed her clothes. She joined him, as warm water hit her body. The water in the drain was a mixture of brown and red.

She noticed Daryl just stood, as the water hit his face. It looked like he was starting to cry again. She grabbed some shampoo and lathered his hair, and gently scrubbed his body.

"It's ok Daryl." She said as she rinsed his hair out, "We're going to be ok." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. She embraced him, as he cried and water poured down on them for a few minutes. She pulled away, "We better get out Daryl. Don't want Maggie getting in trouble." He nodded his head.

They dried off and got dressed and swiftly headed outside, they were greeted by Enid, "I'll show you guys where you can stay."

It looked like an old shipping cargo, converted into a small house, "Thanks Enid." Lennon said with a small smile.

"Let me know if you need anything else. Just lay low, Gregory is already unhappy about us staying so once he finds out about you guys he'll probably flip his lid."

"You got it."

Daryl lay down on the twin bed and stared up at the ceiling. Lennon joined him and he rested his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his head.

"We're safe now Daryl. I'm sorry for everything you've been through." She said soothingly.

"I-I just can't get some of the shit out of my head….the night we ran into him. I'll never forget that, Abraham's and Glen's faces, that's what I see when I close my eyes Lennon."

"I'm so sorry Daryl." She placed a kiss on top of his head as he began to sob, all she could do was be there for him, which physically she was, but mentally she was checked out.

"Did they do anything to you?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence.

"No."

"If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here to listen." He said looking up at her. Lennon smiled and brushed a few tears away from Daryl's face. They drifted off, into a deep sleep.

"The prisoner, he escaped, fat Joey's dead!" It was Dwight's voice.

"Dwight?" Lennon said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

It was coming from the radio that she had taken, she slowly slipped out of bed and grabbed it. She turned it down and placed her ear to it.

"Fuck, I knew that dense mother fucker couldn't handle him!" Negan roared, "Shit!"

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"Lennon, we need to fucking find her now!" Her heart fluttered. _He's worried about me._ She thought, hugging the radio.

A few minutes passed with no noise, it'd be minutes until they came to the realization that she had left with Daryl.

"Mother fucker! She's fucking gone, meet me in my fucking office immediately, I cannot lose my fucking girl!"

She felt warmth rush over her body. _No one can find out I have this or they'll find out about me and Negan!_

"Hey. What's that?" Daryl asked as he got up and stretched. _Fuck._ "Nice! You took his radio, we can find out what they're planning!"

"It doesn't work." This had been the first time she had ever lied to Daryl about something.

"Hmph, let me try and fix it." He said, trying to grab it from her hands.

"No! Trust me, I'll just toss it. You don't think I am capable of fixing something?" She asked, yanking it away from him.

"Ok kid, I believe you. You were trained by the best handy man ever." He said winking at her. She laughed nervously as she quickly turned it off and threw it in her bag.

"I really missed you Lennon." He sat across from her and grabbed her hand, "Missed you too." She said looking down at the table.

"You sure you're ok? You've been acting off." He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said pulling her hand away from his and standing up.

"Come on, something is on your mind."

"Please just fucking drop it, ok? I said I'm fine so just fucking roll with that." She said harshly.

He winced and quietly said, "Ok."

 _Ugh, I can't be such a fucking bitch. We've always been there for each other and he needs me more than ever right now._

"Sorry. That was uncalled for. Can we talk about it when I'm ready to?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He said smiling.

She walked over to him and kissed him softly, she pulled away and looked into his sorrowful, grey eyes. She sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

He placed his chin on her head and rubbed her leg, "It's so good to have you back. I thought I'd never see you again."

Her heart wasn't beating like it had intensely in the past for Daryl, and the electricity between them felt weak to non-existent. This was a man that she had loved and longed for since the beginning, but after meeting Negan everything had changed. She wanted to feel something for Daryl, but didn't and it made her heart ache.

He picked Lennon up, laying her on the bed, showering her neck with delicate kisses. _This will tell me whether or not our romance is completely dead._ She thought throwing her head back as he kissed her collar bone.

He ran his hands under her shirt and rubbed one of her breasts as his other hand unclasped her bra.

"Mmmm." She said, arching her back _._ She unbuttoned his shirt and quickly threw it off. She sat up and he removed her shirt, he kissed her chest and made his way down to her stomach, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off. _This feels great, but this doesn't feel right._

She pictured Negan, his peppered beard and flawlessly slicked back hair and pearly white smile, with his boisterous, contagious laugh.

"Oh God!" Daryl's face was buried in Lennon's mound and he was nibbling on her clitoris. She grabbed his hair, pulling it. "Don't stop, _please!"_ She moaned as she thrusted into his face.

His slim but toned body, with his tattoos. She imagined running her hand down his chest, underneath his pants and briefs.

"Oh my God, yes!" She fell back, panting. She pulled Daryl up and kissed him passionately, she undid his pants and he slipped them off halfway and began to slowly thrust in and out.

"Mmmm, Lennon!"

She wrapped her legs around him as he quickened the pace, "Faster, fuck me hard!" She demanded.

"Oh man!" Daryl said as he came shortly after. _Mmmm, Negan!_ Lennon thought. Daryl rolled off of her as he put his arm around her. She ran her hands down his chest and to his stomach, tracing her fingers over the bold scar where he had been stabbed.

That had seemed so long ago…everything did. The only thing that seemed recent and actually real was Negan, the man that now had her heart.


	22. The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You

"I love you Lennon, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Daryl said quietly.

"Love you too." She said, feeling uneasy.

She ran her fingers over his chest, "Daryl? A lot did happen at The Sanctuary." She said looking up at him, he was listening intently. _Start out lightly Lennon._ She took a deep breath and opened her mouth,

"This isn't remotely comparable to what happened to you guys, but there was a girl there, who for some God knows what reason felt threatened by me so, tried killing me. I also had a dog there who was mauled by a group of walkers…I saw the whole thing and I believe in the same night one of the male nurses I worked with tried raping me."

"Wow, I'm sorry Len." He said sympathetically as he tightened his grip around her, "I can't believe a coworker tried raping you, people can be so disgusting." He clenched his jaw, "What happened to him? And even the girl who tried killing you?"

"Negan….he killed them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he had some rules. There's one good thing about that shithole…I guess." He said, whispering the last part.

"I…I feel like that place changed me Daryl. Maybe hardened? I'm not sure, all I know is I'll never be the same again."

"Well I'll always love you, so you don't have to worry about that. I remember you saying something about Negan wanting you as a wife….nothing ever happened with that, right?" He asked with a tinge of annoyance to his voice.

"No, not with becoming his wife. Honestly though we both became.."

"Hey! Sorry to barge in like this, but Rick said that Negan tore apart Alexandria looking for you guys and he's probably heading over to us next!" Maggie said worriedly.

"Shit." Daryl mumbled, getting out of bed and putting his clothes on.

"Can we go off the property?" Lennon asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"I would see why not…that'd be our best bet." He said, "Fuck, too late!" They could hear trucks pulling up.

Lennon grabbed her backpack, she knew if they found it Negan would know she was here…even Simon or Dwight at that. Daryl grabbed her hand, and they darted outside. Gregory was walking out to greet the Saviors, they took the opportunity to run inside the mansion.

"Where the fuck are we supposed to go?" Lennon asked, her heart racing for the wrong reason.

"There has to be a basement…or attic, something!"

"Let's split up!" "No way! I'm not letting you out of my sight again!" Daryl said quickly.

They ran into the kitchen and were thumping the ground with their feet in hopes of hearing a hollow noise. They could hear three loud knocks on the gate followed by a "Little pig, little pig! Let-me-in!" _Negan!_ Lennon thought freezing.

"Found it, under the rug! Just like the fucking movies!" Daryl said reaching a hand out. Lennon's heart dropped as she grabbed it and walked into the dark space. _Come on Negan, find me…please._

Even though the house was far from where Negan was, they could still hear him, since he could be quite loud.

"You all probably know why I'm here, one of my fucking prisoners escaped as well as a _very_ important asset to The Sanctuary. Let's make this easy, shall we? Tell me if they are fucking here, and I'll leave this place in tip top fucking shape! If you play stupid when I ask the fucking question I'll make this shithole look like a tornado came through, so what will it fucking be?" He was in the mood to where if anyone said anything wrong he would immediately snap, Lennon knew that just by the tone.

"Daryl, he's going to explode and kill a good amount of these people if he finds out we're here!" Lennon whispered, "Shhh!" Daryl said, holding his finger up, she rolled her eyes.

"Sir, I can assure, I have no clue what you are talking about. Be my guest and take a look around." Said kiss ass Gregory.

"See, now _that_ is what I am fucking talking about! Thank you, good sir! That's what I call fucking hospitality."

Lennon felt like a sitting duck, and the thought of more people getting hurt because of her was sickening. Sure, Gregory seriously didn't know they were here (she wouldn't mind if he was killed), but Negan wouldn't believe a word he said.

She grabbed Daryl's hand, holding it tight, she could tell he was nervous because he was breathing rapidly.

"Nothing in these cargos sir!" One of The Saviors yelled, "Well get your fucking asses in the house. Should be pretty fucking obvious if they're here since all the people are right here…supposedly. I'll take a few fucking men with me and we'll search around the parameters. Dwight, Simon! Take the rest and search that fucking mansion!" Negan ordered.

 _There's no way they're going to find us…but if they do this whole town is fucked._ Lennon thought gulping.

She could hear the front door open and Simon yell, "You guys check upstairs and Dwight and l will start here."

The boards creaked above them as Simon and Dwight walked through the kitchen. "Man, if we don't find Lennon, Negan is going to lose his shit. He needs her, whether he believes it or not." Dwight said taking a bite out of an apple. They were right on top of where Lennon and Daryl were.

Lennon could feel Daryl staring a hole in her, and he let go of her hand. _This is not how I wanted him to find out, I can't even look him in the eyes right now._ She just looked down at her boots and felt embarrassed.

"Fuck, tell me about it. Those two keep going back and forth, but will end up together. You should have seen how upset she was when he kicked her out…poor kid. I definitely approve, she's a cool chick."

"Me too." Dwight agreed.

"I'm going to go check out the other rooms."

"Ok, I'll be with you in a sec, just going to finish this apple off."

Simon headed out and Dwight chomped on his apple. He quickly finished and threw the core right on the basement door, causing it to make a hollow knocking sound.

"Hmm." Dwight said as he began stomping on the ground, hearing the difference.

 _Holy shit we are totally fucked. I honestly thought we were safe._ Daryl pushed Lennon, and she hit the concrete wall. The area wasn't very big, so there was nowhere to really go or hide.

The door swung open, "What the fuck?!" Dwight said looking straight at Daryl, he would have only been able to see Lennon if he was to enter. _Oh God, no!_ Dwight looked at him wide eyed.

"You ok Dwight?" Simon yelled.

"Y-yeah….fine, big fucking spider." He said quietly shutting the door and walking out of the kitchen.

Daryl looked at Lennon, his pupils huge, and he leaned up against the wall trying to steady his breathing.

"You fuckers find anything!" Negan yelled.

"No sir!" Simon replied.

"God dammit! We _will_ be back so stay on your fucking toes! Let's get the fuck out of here, and go check out the fucking Kingdom!" And with that they loaded up and left.

"Daryl." Lennon said quietly, he looked at her with disbelief in his eyes and jumped out of the basement, leaving her. _This wasn't supposed to happen like this._ She felt sick to her stomach, and like the lowliest piece of shit on earth.

"Daryl, wait!" She said jumping up and running after him.

"Who are _they?_ Are those the people Negan was looking for?" Lennon heard Gregory asking someone as she caught up to Daryl, who was walking toward the gates. She grabbed his shoulder and he flung around, almost causing her to fall back.

"What the fuck was all that about back there Lennon? I'm not sure if I even want to know! _Him_ needing _you?_ And you looking fucking sad about being kicked out from his place?!" He asked in complete disgust.

 _"Please_ Daryl, let me explain!" Lennon cried, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was losing her best friend, the person she had been through everything with. _Should have fucking thought of that before letting your feelings get the best of you._

"Just give me space, that's what I need right now. I'm going to go and stay at The Kingdom once they're done destroying it. I can't handle this right now Lennon." He was extremely upset, but was trying to contain his feelings.

Lennon took a step back, she could feel her face getting warm and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said as he got onto the motorcycle, "I wish Dwight would have fucking taken me." Was the last thing he said as he drove away.

 _Oh my God, what have I done? I've lost everything….Daryl, Negan and now probably the people of Alexandria. I'm going to have to go out on my own._ She took a deep breath and wiped her face.

"Everything ok?" Enid asked.

"Y-yeah, just a fight."

"I'm sure it'll blow over." She said smiling at Lennon, hopefully. Lennon nodded, _if only you knew,_ and walked back to her temporary, empty home.


	23. Miss the Magic of the Good Old Days

She lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling while she silently cried. She knew she fucked up everything with Daryl, and that things between them would never be the same. It made her absolutely sick to her stomach, as she lay there thinking about the first day that she had met him, and how that was the day her life changed for the better. She had fallen out of love with him (perhaps too quickly) and had wished that he had heard it come from her instead of a conversation between Dwight and Simon.

Would she take back everything if she had the chance? No. Meeting Negan was oddly enough one of the best things that had ever happened to her. When she first met him, she knew immediately he was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wished she had told the truth from the beginning because if she had, she would most likely be in a different situation than she was now.

There was a loud, rapid knock at the door, "Ugh, what now?" She mumbled, rolling out of bed.

She opened the door, "Hello, I don't think we have met." Gregory said holding his hand out.

"Unfortunately, we have." Lennon said, ignoring his friendly gesture.

"O-oh.." He said taken aback by her behavior, "I apologize, you don't look familiar. I'm Gregory, I run The Hilltop."

"I know, and don't worry I'll be out of here by tonight." She said dryly.

"It's ok, you don't have to leave…yet." He said, his eyes darting back and forth. _This asshole is up to something._ Lennon thought as she bit her lip.

"Why thank you kind sir, I greatly appreciate it." She sarcastically said as she bowed.

"Y-you're welcome, have a lovely evening." He said awkwardly.

She slammed the door on his face and rolled her eyes. _Mother fucker thinks he's some kind of God._ She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed the gun she had taken from Joey and tucked it into a belt loop on her pants.

"Should probably hear what Negan is up to." She grabbed the radio and turned it on.

"Where the fuck is she? We've checked every fucking camp, this is fucking ridiculous!" An upset Negan yelled.

"We'll find her Negan, don't worry, we'll check them every fucking day if we have to." Simon said calmly.

"Damn straight we will. Head back to camp!"

Lennon shut it off, feeling butterflies in her stomach, she got up and headed over to Maggie's to let her know she was heading out. Maggie agreed it was a good idea and to try The Kingdom ( _uh, no._ ) or even Alexandria.

She left as she planned to head back to Alexandria, which she would only stay temporarily. She wanted to make sure that Carl made it back safe and see how badly the town was suffering. Maggie had given her keys to a car she had hidden close by, which Lennon was very grateful for. She found the vehicle and jumped in.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to Alexandria and when she got in the place looked pretty rough.

"Oh thank God, you're ok Carl!" She said hugging him once she saw him, "What were you thinking?" She asked pulling away.

"I…I just can't stand him. He's a sick human being, he has treated us horribly, Lennon."

"Still doesn't justify what you did son." Rick said chiming in.

Carl sighed, shook his head and walked away, "Lennon, it's not safe for you to be here and where's Daryl? You guys are inseparable."

"I know, I had to see if Carl was alright. That creep Gregory found out that Daryl and I were staying there and something seemed off so I chose to come here….and Daryl and I had a disagreement so he went to The Kingdom." She said hanging her head down.

"Well you know this is your home but tensions are high right now. He is twisted and won't stop at anything. We _need_ to fight back." Rick kicked some gravel as they began to walk.

"When the time is right, we will."

"Yeah, we have to beat this guy, or our lives will be miserable. He's taking everything from us Lennon, we'll just slowly waste away if we do nothing."

Lennon nodded her head, "We're working with the Kingdom and trying to get the Hilltop but that damn Gregory." Rick was frustrated.

"Don't worry, he'll find out shortly that he'll need to help us…hopefully not too late though." _Whose side are you on Lennon?_ "I need to lay down for a bit…this is a lot to process, and I'll be out of here in a few days, I promise!" She said as she walked away from Rick.

She entered _their_ old house and it felt so weird. It felt like years had passed as she walked into the familiar, yet unfamiliar space. The place was trashed, couches gone, bookshelves pushed to the ground.

She went upstairs into her old bedroom, there was no longer a bed and dresser drawers and clothes were scattered everywhere. _Daryl's clothes._ She thought picking up one of his shirts, causing her to cry.

She fell to the floor, crawling up into fetal position, bawling until she fell asleep.

Lennon could hear some type of commotion going on outside, she opened her eyes and it looked to be the next day already. She crept to her window and saw Saviors everywhere. _Shit!_ She thought darting down, out of sight.

"You know what I'm thinkin'? Cause I have a fucking guess. It's because you got no guts." _Negan! Who is he talking to?_ Lennon thought as she began to panic. She could hear someone struggle and a few people gasp, it wasn't worth looking out the window for.

"How embarrassing, there they fucking are! They were inside you the whole fucking time! You _did_ have guts! I've never been so wrong in my whole fucking life!" Negan's voice bellowed, it sounded as if he was in an empty auditorium.

 _Holy shit, he must have killed someone!_

"Someone ought to get up here and clean this fucking mess up." He snarled, "Oh! Anyone want to finish the fucking game?" He asked confidently, "Come on! Anybody….anybody? Come on, I was _winning!"_

Lennon heard one single bullet, her heart was racing. Sure they killed a large amount of Negan's people, but they didn't torture them like he was doing. Lennon took one last look outside and saw Negan look at Lucille and yell, "Shit! What the shit!" And knock a gun out of Rosita's hand, he was extremely upset.

It looked as if all The Saviors were witnessing what had just happened so Lennon crawled out the back window, jumping down. She looked both ways and the coast was clear and she headed to a part of the fence she knew was weaker than others.

She pulled it back, giving herself little to no wiggle room and got out, hightailing it.

"Fuck! I forgot the fucking car keys!" She growled, kicking the air, "I'll man it out in the fucking woods for a while."

She roasted a rabbit on a very small fire as her stomach grumbled. She wanted to preserve some of the snacks she had gotten at The Sanctuary, so she used hunting as an option.

"Oh man, this looks good!" She said, her mouth watering.

She devoured the rabbit quickly and laid back. _I wish things were simpler…like they used to be. I am the one to blame though, fucking everything up left and right._

The sun was setting and she climbed up into a tree. As odd as it sounds, she trained herself to fall asleep in them, it kept her safe and far away from any walkers, or creeps at that.

She took the radio out and began to switch it on, she lost her footing and used both hands to grab onto the tree, causing her to drop the radio as it hit the ground with a loud crack. _Shit, you have got to be fucking kidding me!_ She thought throwing her head back and looking up at the moon as tears began to cascade down her face. _I'm just one big fucking mess._

She didn't get any sleep and she watched the sun rise, she climbed down and stretched her legs and did this for the next few days. She figured it was safe to go back to Alexandria and had found out the Negan had killed Spencer and Rosita tried killing him. _What a shit storm._

Lennon took a shower and put on some semi clean clothes, she exited the shower and entered the bedroom.

"God fucking dammit Daryl, you scared the shit out of me!" She said jumping, trying to catch her breath.

"Can we talk?" He asked as he dug his hands into his pants pockets.

"Y-yeah." She said giving him her full attention.

He looked pretty rough, and it even looked like he had lost more weight. His hair was messier than usual and he had huge bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days.

"That stuff those guys were saying back at The Hilltop…is that true?" He asked, playing with his hands.

"Yes." She said quietly. She felt so disappointed in herself.

"How? How the hell can you have feelings for someone like _that_ Lennon?" He asked in complete disgust, "You know what he did to Glenn and Abraham, right? He smashed their fucking heads in and got off on it! He's a sick, twisted psycho Lennon!" He said, his voice getting louder.

"I don't know….we killed _a lot_ of his people Daryl so as fucked up as it sounds he's getting pay back in the most terrible way possible."

"How the fuck are you even justifying that?" He yelled throwing his hands up.

Lennon wasn't sure what to say, she could feel her face getting warm, "It's fucked up, I know Daryl. The more I got to know him the more I liked him…and I couldn't help it.."

Daryl looked at her as if she was some type of grotesque monster, "You choose someone like _him_ over me? We've known each other since we were kids and you've supposedly loved me since then but can dump me just like that?!" He said snapping his finger, "I will _never_ understand it. Did you sleep with him?" He asked, scowling.

"No!" Lennon quickly responded, "We-we shared a bed and cuddled….that was it."

" _That_ was it, _that_ was it?!" He said running a hand through his hair, he chuckled, "Sweet Jesus, and I thought I _knew_ you! We were separated for a few months and this piece of shit wins you over just like that?"

"I'm sorry Daryl…I was going to tell you." She said pulling at her shirt.

"Tell _me?!_ Fucking tell me?" He said scoffing, "Do you even love me anymore?" There was so much hurt in his voice, it caused Lennon to flinch.

"Yes! I love you as a friend Daryl." He looked up at her in disbelief, he looked like a mad man (and rightfully so).

"Do you love _him?"_ He asked as if he had just tasted something gross.

Lennon couldn't look him in the eyes, she just nodded her head as she stared at her boots. _He's never going to talk to me again. This is fucking it._

She got the courage to look up at him, he looked as if she had reached into his chest and grabbed his beating heart, tearing it out and laughing menacingly (ever seen that episode of The Simpsons where Bart falls in love and she doesn't have mutual feelings and he imagines her doing that? That's exactly how Daryl looked.)

"Daryl…" She said walking towards him.

"No!" He said firmly, "Fuck off Lennon, I _never_ want to see your face again, you disgust me!" He said as tears streamed down his face. He stormed out, and just like that he disappeared from Lennon's life.

Lennon ran to the bathroom and began vomiting, until she was only throwing up bile. She leaned back holding her stomach. _I'll never forgive myself for this. Was Negan worth this, would anything be worth making someone feel like the biggest piece of shit on earth?_

 _ **Boom, boom, boom!**_ Three loud knocks echoed on the fence outside. _Well speak of the fucking devil._


	24. You're So Fuckin' Special

Lennon peered out the window as Rick opened the gate and let Negan and his crew in. It had been about a week since she had seen him last and he looked rugged. His usually slicked back hair was sticking out in places, his normally uniformed clothes looked wrinkled and perhaps even dirty? It looked like he had recently shaved, but his beard was growing back.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Asked Rick.

"Until I find the fucking girl….a-and Daryl." Negan said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"You've searched us for almost a week, wouldn't you have already found them if they were here?" Rick asked, slightly annoyed.

"Do not fucking question what I do Rick. Remember, you fucking work for me, so I'm the one who's asking the fucking questions! I _need_ to find her!" He said, disgruntled.

 _He looks horrible, looks like he's been through hell and back. Time to get out of here, before I get Rick into deeper shit._

She headed out, and just in time, she heard Negan telling his people to start searching. She went to her and Daryl's old secret place. Everything was in full bloom because of summer, she sat down and pulled up a few dandelions. _I can't live the rest of my life hiding…and I want to go back to Negan._ She thought plucking off a few petals. She was in such deep thought she hadn't realized she had company.

"Bright eyes?" Her heart raced as she turned around, Negan dropped Lucille on the ground and walked towards Lennon.

"Where the fuck have you been? You had me worried fucking sick!" He looked even worse close up.

She opened her mouth to speak, but out of nowhere Daryl tackled Negan to the ground.

"No!" She yelped.

"You fucking piece of filthy shit!" Daryl said as he ruthlessly beat Negan's face.

Negan laughed between each punch, while blood gushed from his mouth and nose, "I'm going to kill you!" Daryl became more intense.

"Daryl, stop!" Lennon said grabbing his shoulder, "Please this isn't worth it."

He stopped, still tightly gripping Negan's shirt, "You serious? After everything you've done to _me?_ And betraying our group for this unearthly, piece of…" _**Wham**_! Negan hit Daryl in the jaw, and hard, causing him to fall back.

"You think that _you're_ going to fucking beat me?" He said chuckling, "Fuck no! If anyone is to fucking kill me it's going to be that prick Rick!" He had grabbed Lucille and was pointing it at Daryl, his usual pearly white smile was red.

He swung Lucille back as Daryl closed his eyes, bracing himself. "No!" Lennon said jumping between them, before it was too late.

Negan wiped his bloodied face and spat on the ground, looking up at Lennon smiling, "You fucking serious doll? Get the _fuck_ out of my way!" He snarled, inches away from her face.

She looked into his hatred filled eyes and shook her head, he licked his lips, still smiling and let Lucille hang to his side.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Dwight yelled running out with Simon and a few other Saviors, their guns pointed at Daryl and Lennon.

"Stand the fuck down! I've got this shit under control, go wait by the fucking trucks!" His said sternly, his voice thundering. Dwight and the others quietly nodded and turned back from where they had come.

Negan locked eyes with Lennon, "You're coming with me bright eyes….if not I will smash his fucking skull in." He said nodding his head in Daryl's direction, "Wait…what the _fuck_ are you smiling about?" He asked scowling at Daryl.

"No need to make a threat, I'm nothing to her. She wants _you_." He said in complete disgust.

"Holy fuck, is that true?" He asked facing Lennon, with a large grin on his face, "It's about fucking time darlin'!" He said leaning back and putting an arm around her shoulder, "Funny how things play out, ain't it?" He pointed Lucille at Daryl as he teased him.

"Stop it." Lennon said quietly yet firmly.

He just laughed and tightened his grip around Lennon, "You try _anything_ when we fucking walk away, and I promised you Lucille will meet your face in a matter of seconds."

Daryl just looked down, defeated as Lennon and Negan walked away. Lennon felt terrible, she had planned on leaving without anyone getting hurt and was hoping that she wouldn't see Daryl in doing so. She turned around to look at Daryl one last time, but he was gone. _I honestly don't know how to feel._

She climbed into a truck and sat next to Negan as he started it, they began driving and she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. His eyes were focused on the road, his face was covered in dry blood and was bruising and swelling, but man, he was still handsome. They drove in complete silence until they arrived at The Sanctuary.

Negan turned off the truck, "Why? Why did you fucking leave me?" He asked staring at the steering wheel and tightening his grip on it, causing the knuckles on his left hand to turn white.

"You said you didn't want me anymore. I thought things had the potential of being the same between me and Daryl, but that wasn't true by any means. I want _you…._ I need _you_ Negan." She said softly as she turned to face him.

"I didn't mean what I said bright eyes, I thought I was going to lose my fucking mind without you. I was looking for you this whole fucking time…everything has been fucking miserable without you. I can't fucking sleep, think clearly, shit even fucking dress myself!" He said throwing his hands up.

Lennon warmly smiled as the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy, "Well you'll never get rid of me now." She said caressing his face.

"I'm one lucky ass mother fucker." Their lips were inches apart, "Ok…I'm sorry but if I kiss you all I'll taste is-" Negan cut her off, placing his lips to hers and kissing her gently. He pulled her up onto his lap, and she straddled him, running her hands through his hair as they wistfully kissed.

 _ **Beeeeeepppppp**_ , the car horn loudly wailed, "Shit, sorry!" Lennon said jumping up and hitting her head on the ceiling, "Ouch!" Negan boisterously laughed, with both hands on his stomach.

"Hey, shut up! I told you I didn't even want to kiss you!" She said climbing off of him and looking around as some people were peeking out the door.

"Bright eyes, I'm fucking glad to have your clumsy ass back!" He said as he wrapped his arm around her, "Now, let's get the fuck inside!"

As they walked inside, Lennon felt like the biggest weight had been lifted off of her chest. She felt like she could see everything more clearly now, and was no longer confused. She hated how it ended with Daryl and knew that she would never see him again. A lot of people would look down on her for choosing Negan over Daryl and throwing a friendship and love like theirs away just for one, supposedly cruel man. She understood Negan like no one else and accepted him for who he was.

*** **Just letting you all know that there is one more chapter after this! (: I really appreciate the feedback and reviews and was surprised/glad that a fair amount of people have enjoyed this story so far, I've loved writing it *****


	25. The Doggone Girl is Mine (FIN)

When Lennon and Negan had returned home they were both exhausted. Lennon fell asleep instantly when her head hit the pillow, while Negan showered and came to join her shortly after. It was still early in the day, but they had both been through a lot.

Lennon opened her eyes and looked over at the clock that read one thirty in the morning. Negan wasn't in bed, but she could hear papers rustling in the living room. She felt the best she had in a while and got out of bed, stretching.

She quietly grabbed her bag and dug through it, she took out her black, laced bra and panties and slipped them on. She grabbed her mascara and ran to the bathroom, applying a small amount. She brushed her hair out and teased it up a bit. She walked out and saw Negan's leather jacket rested on the chair.

"Perfect." She whispered as she grabbed it and put it on.

She opened the door, slowly, in hopes of it not making a noise and looked over at Negan. The swelling and bruising of his face went down significantly since he had iced it before going to bed. He was wearing his glasses with a white t-shirt and some black sweats and looked quite focused on whatever he was working on.

She waltzed out, stopping in front of him with her hands on her waist and sticking her chest out. She felt slightly awkward but she was hoping this would be worth it.

"Hey bright eyes…." He was shuffling through some papers, "You sleep good? Cause I sure as hell did." He licked a finger and pulled one out of the stack.

Lennon cleared her throat and Negan looked up, "Well hot digitty dog!" He ran his tongue over his beautiful set of teeth and set his glasses on the table. He got up and walked over to Lennon, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closely to her.

"Well fuck me, darlin'…" He whispered as his hands began to explore her body. It was as if with each touch he sent a jolt of electricity through her body, she wanted him more than anything in the world.

"Gladly." She said smiling up at him as the jacket hit the floor. She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him backwards as he landed on the couch, he was grinning from ear to ear. She straddled him and grinded on his large, erect dick, and removed her bra.

"Good fucking God!" Negan groaned as he placed both of his hands on her perky breasts. She placed her lips to his and as their tongues danced and ran her hand up his shirt, pulling away from the kiss, removing it. She ran her hands across his shoulders, chest, stomach, wanting to remember every small detail about his body.

Their lips joined again as he ran his hands under her panties, "Shit…I got you really fucking wet, huh?"

"I want you, Negan."

He picked her up, and sat her on the kitchen table. He caressed her face and looked her in the eyes, "You don't know how long I've been wanting this bright eyes." He said breathily, causing her to quiver. He placed his hands on her knees, pushing them away from each other so her legs were spread, she lay back, resting on her elbows. She watched him like a dog that hadn't eaten in days, she wanted all of him.

He slid his pants halfway down, revealing his very large, engorged dick. He pulled Lennon closely to him, "Fuck me…. _please._ " She begged him as he ran his dick up and down her wet slit, "You sure doll?" He asked, barely being able to contain himself. She bit her lip and nodded, he slowly inched his way into her wet mound, "Oh God, Negan!" She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder. He groaned and began to pump in and out of her, her walls tightening at each thrust.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, bouncing up and down, "Shit I can't take it much longer!" He said leaning her up against the wall and thrusting vigorously.

"Mmmm!" She moaned in complete pleasure and kissed him softly between pants.

"You ok?" He asked picking up the pace yet again.

Lennon bit her lip as she ran her hands through his hair and just nodded. He devilishly smiled and bit her lip.

"Fuck, oh man, Lennon!" He sighed seizing and holding her up against the wall, squeezing her butt.

"Oh my God, Negan, yes!" Her body became rigid, she could feel him cum inside of her and she melted into his embrace.

He held her, still inside her and rested his forehead on Lennon's. She looked into his wide eyes and saw passion and love, without thinking she whispered, "I love you Negan."

He looked at her intensely, setting her down and passionately kissing her, "I fucking love you too, bright eyes." He had the biggest grin on his face.

They went back to their bedroom and lay in bed, he had his arms wrapped around her, flesh to flesh, and rested his head on her shoulder, "I got the girl…I got the fucking girl." He said quietly and Lennon kissed his hand as the drifted to sleep.

…..2 Weeks Later…

"Come on…." Lennon said tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She was in the bathroom, waiting for the results of a pregnancy test. Her period was a week late and she had been feeling nauseous on and off, Negan had no idea though.

"Hey, you ok Lennon?" He yelled from the living room.

"Yup, everything is fine!" She quickly said. She picked up the test, her eyes grew wide and it felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. _Positive?! Oh, good God._ They had both wanted children, but in the future (at least Lennon).

She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, "You ok bright eyes? Looks like you just saw a fucking ghost."

"Negan…..I-I'm pregnant." She said, as a smile crept across her face.

"No fucking way." He was in absolute shock, he stood up and walked over to her, "Holy shit, _we're_ having a baby." He whispered, touching her stomach, "Holy fucking shit!" He picked her up, spinning her around.

"I'm going to be a fucking dad!" He said as he placed Lennon on the ground and passionately kissing her.

Lennon was very excited and felt like things were finally falling into place. Negan had dismissed all of his wives (surprisingly without her saying anything to him) and they were both the happiest they had ever been. The only thing that worried Lennon was her and Daryl had been intimate only a week earlier, sure she and Negan had been at it quite a bit, but there could always be the possibility of the baby being Daryl's. It would be the only thing that she ever kept from Negan, if he was ever to find out it would literally kill him.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Negan, smiling, knowing that this was the man she was to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
